Los errores del amor
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Soul se enamoro de maka pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirselo,pasaron tres años juntos hasta que maka que tambien estaba enamorada de soul se le ocurre una mentira para hacer que soul confiese sus sentimientos pero nada bueno sale de una mentira,XD,
1. Prologo:la decision de soul

**Los errores del amor.**

**Cap.1 Prologo:la decision de soul  


* * *

**

**Nota del autor: típica historia que yo haría, la verdad es que no, pero con esto de que las historias de ahora son muy yaoi, no diré nombres, Si tú mismo, no te me **

**Decidí rebelarme y hacer una historia Yuri, díganle no al yaoi!!!!**

**La joven termino de leer eso y se fue a ver gravitation o esas cosas que ven ahora, yo no veo así que no se, espero que no pase eso, aunque pensándolo bien….

* * *

**

**Soul Evans**

**-**Soul ven un momento, debó decir esto a alguien y espero que guardes el secreto-ordeno maka con voz seria-ven a la mesa y siéntate en una silla, no quiero que te caigas.

Avance lentamente, algo me decía que me gritaría por no lavar los platos y a mí no me iba bien ese rollo, cogí mi silla y me senté a esperar el sermón, amaba a maka pero no se había dicho, quizás se lo decía mas tarde.

-Que maka, dejame tranquilo, por favor se breve que tengo que reunirme con los chicos en el bar-exclame como quien no quiere la conversación.

-Seré breve, estoy enamorada de tsubaki-exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro-no es tsubaki muy linda y excelente en los quehaceres de la casa.

Me caí de mi silla y me quede en el suelo por unos minutos, después me levante y me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Es broma verdad?-pregunte sin pensar.

-No-fue lo único que me respondió

-Y si te digo que te amo, eso cambiaria algo-comente desesperado de perder a maka.

-Es muy tarde soul, tuviste tres años para decírmelo, ya no hay vuelta atrás-respondió maka tranquilamente.

-Mi corazón está destrozado, me voy al bar-respondí con el corazón en la mano-no se lo diré a nadie.

-Adiós soul, cuidate y no llegues tarde-se despidió maka con una sonrisa.

No llegues tarde, yo llego cuando quiera, joder debí adivinarlo cuando la vi leyendo mangas yuri,solo podía ahogar mis penas con culpa la tenia Straw***** p***c.

Me dirigí al bar, cuando entre divise a Black star y a kid, me saludaron y yo me senté a su lado y pedimos una ronda de cervezas.

-Te vez mal soul, parece que escuchaste una noticia que te arrollo-comento kid preocupado

-Soul amigo, debes decirnos que fue lo que escuchaste-añadió Black star con curiosidad.

-Prometen no decírselo a nadie, ni a sus armas ni a nadie, ni siquiera a un sordo-exclame o seriedad.

Kid saco una biblia de no sé dónde y puso su mano y la de Black star encima de ella.

-Lo juramos por la santísima biblia-exclamaron en coro.

-Con eso me conformo, prepárense señores que esta noticia es brutal-exclame con voz decidida-Maka se nos ha volteado y se ahora le gusta tsubaki, ya está ya lo dije.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, luego rieron y después preguntaron.

-Ya en serio soul, no nos hagas jurar en vano-exclamaron seriamente.

Tan solo ver mi cara, ellos se dieron cuenta que no mentía.

-Pero acaso no era maka la mujer que amabas soul,pero que idiota para no decírselo, tu la volviste asi,vivir con un hombre como tu cambiaria a cualquiera-sentenciaron los dos mientras me señalaban con el dedo.

-Tienen razón-exclame entre lagrimas-perdí a la única mujer que ame por ser un cobarde, ahora ella se enamoro de una mujer, ni siquiera de otro chico, soy un cobarde y me quedare solo el resto de mi vida.

Los chicos trataron de reanimarme, después de un momento pude salir de mi depresión.

-Pero miremos el lado positivo chicos, el amor entre dos mujeres es mas simétrico que en el hombre- mujer-comento kid con alegría.

-Kid, como que no ayudas-exclamo Black star y le dio un golpe a kid en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por la simetría-exclamo kid apenado.

-Ahora que harás soul,no puedes dejarlo asi,estoy seguro que esta es una estrategia de maka para que tú seas mas considerado y amable-comento Black star tratando de animarme.

-Pero si le confesé mis sentimientos-respondí con desgano.

-Tú no tienes idea de cómo son las mujeres-exclamo kid con alegría-una vez Liz me dijo que se había enamorado de mi, solo para que yo fuera más considerado con ella.

Yo y Black star nos quedamos en silencio.

-No me digan que…….-dijo kid con desesperación-No me la creo, es imposible, no me asusten así chicos.

Estaba tan desesperado de comprender la situación que le pedía consejos a estos idiotas, la verdad lo estaba y mucho.

-Cree lo que quieras kid, estamos aquí para ayudar a soul no a ti-respondió Black star con seriedad-ahora que haremos para recuperes a maka, soul.

-Ya algo se me ocurrirá-respondió preocupado-Apenas llegue a su casa, lavaré todos los platos.

-Pero la simetría-murmuro kid por lo bajo-No, nada, esfuérzate soul, tu puedes.

-Si soul, demuéstrale que eres mejor que tsubaki-grito Black star con alegría.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la casa, maka no permitiré que ames a alguien que no sea yo, esperame maka te salvare de ti misma.

* * *

**OH my god, pero que hice, bueno ya lo hice que se le va a hacer.**

**Que creen, soul recuperara a maka o la pobre verse influenciada por los mangas yuris que tanto abundan por internet, a los que se preguntan de dónde saque una historia donde a maka le gusta tsubaki, les recomiendo, que busquen en internet Sanazos!!!!!!!**

**La culpa es de los que me presionaban con un SoulxMaka, lo hice pero a mi .

* * *

  
**


	2. Un plan descabellado

**Los errores del amor.**

**Cap.1 Un plan descabellado.**

**Soul Evans.

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: acá sigo escribiendo, primero escribo un monton, pasa un tiempo y se me van las ideas y al final creo otra historia y la hago , ahora sí que no se cómo hacer que soul recupere a maka, pero vamos por pasos,primero voy a cambiar un poco la historia,pero el tema seguira siendo el mismo.  


* * *

**

Me desperté rogando que la confesión de maka fuera una mala broma pero por desgracia no fue un sueño, tenía una resaca terrible por todo el alcohol que consumí ayer., fui a la cocina para buscar algo con lo que pueda calmar el dolor de cabeza y ahí se encontraba maka haciendo el desayuno.

-Soul, buenos días-exclamo maka con una sonrisa en su rostro-espero que hoy pueda ver a tsubaki, es tan hermosa.

-Hermosa? creo que al final hablabas en serio-exclame con tristeza.

-Espero que no hallas dicho nada soul, sino tu castigo será inhumano-comento maka con una sonrisa falsa

Desayunamos en silencio, no podía creer como alguien que vive con la mujer de sus sueños termine siendo cambiado por una amiga que no ve mucho y que tiene un maestro bastante ruidoso.

-Soul estas bastante callado el día de hoy-comento maka mientras terminaba de comer-no estarás molesto conmigo por lo que paso ayer, no debes ser rencoroso porque si no te saldrán arrugas.

Maka se acerco y me dio un suave golpe en la frente, yo trate de no sonrojarme.

-Maka vamos al shibusen, se nos va a hacer tarde-Exclame con desinterés.

Salimos de la casa y en el camino nos encontramos con kid y sus armas.

-Buenos días-saludo el de los ojos dorados.

-Buenos días-exclamaron las rubias.

Les devolvimos el saludo y después nos dirigimos todos juntos al shibusen, kid me agarro del brazo y me alejo de las chicas.

-Soul, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial-exclamo kid con alegría.

-Es para ayudarme con maka, porque si no, no me interesa-respondí con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, esta idea es totalmente útil, jamás se me ocurrió algo tan bueno-comento kid con una gran sonrisa-solo lamento que se pierda la simetría entre maka y tsubaki.

-Parece que es algo peligroso lo que estas pensando-comente sorprendido-es que acaso vas a usar el brew.

Claro, lo hare por uno de mis mejores amigos, voy a usar el brew para transformar a tsubaki en hombre-exclamo kid esperando mi aprobación total.

-No se kid, creo que eso ya es pasarse un poco, además si tsubaki se vuelve hombre nos golpeara mucho y Black star seguro se niega rotundamente-respondí negándome a la idea.

-No te preocupes, black star apoya la idea-comento kid cansado de que me negara a su plan-Tu diras, quieres recuperar a maka sin importar que o prefieres ver como se cambia de bando y tú la pierdes para siempre, es tu decisión.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle eso a tsubaki-respondí resignado a perder a maka.

-Piénsalo bien, he pedido el brew a mi padre para poder cumplir dos deseos, uno te lo doy a ti y el otro lo usare yo para motivos personales-exclamo kid tratando de animarme.

-Hagamoslo, por favor perdóname tsubaki por lo que estoy a punto de hacer-exclame mientras cogía el brew que me ofrecía kid.

-Recuerda que el brew solo cumple el deseo con una duración de dos meses, no te demoras mucho en recuperar a maka, tú puedes soul.

Llegamos al salón de clases y yo tenía el brew en mis manos, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar a maka.

**Maka albarn**

Estaba feliz de saber que soul me amaba, mi plan había funcionada a la perfección, le dije a tsubaki que le diría a soul que estaba enamorada de ella para que soul confesara sus sentimientos pero todavía no pensaba decírselo a soul, debía sufrir un poco por haberme hecho esperar durante tres años.

-Cómo va el plan maka, estoy segura que funciona a la perfección-pregunto Liz con curiosidad

-Va tal y como lo planee, soul confeso sus sentimientos-comente con alegría.

-Que bien ahora debes decirle lo que sientes-exclamo Liz sonriente.

-No debes hacerlo todavía maka, soul debe sufrir por todo el tiempo que tuviste que esperar-comento patty con malicia.

-Patty tiene razón, quiero ver como soul trata de recuperar mi amor, es el mejor plan que he tenido-exclame con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos al salón de clases, ahí estaba tsubaki y soul estaba sentado en su carpeta, le hice un guiño a tsubaki y esta me lo devolvió después la salude con un abrazo mientras observaba la reacción de soul, el pobre estaba muerto de celos.

-Hola maka-exclamo Black star-a mi no me darás un abrazo.

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi carpeta.

Después de un rato, soul, black star y kid se reunieron, hablaron un momento y después asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por favores chicos -exclamo la marie-sensei –siéntense en sus lugares y no hagan mucho escándalo.

Se separaron y se dirigieron a sus carpetas, sabía que tramaban algo pero en lo que duro las clases no sucedió nada importante, cuando toco la campana del almuerzo los tres se reunieron, discutieron por un rato mas y después soul se acerco a tsubaki con un objeto resplandeciente en su mano derecha, era el brew, me quede sentada observando lo que iba a suceder.

-Tsubaki perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, estoy seguro que te queda mas ser un hombre-exclamo soul poniendo una excusa.

-Espera soul, que haces-exclamo tsubaki sorprendida.

El brew soltó una luz que encegueció a todos, después de que todos pudimos ver de nuevo tsubaki ya no estaba, mejor dicho había un chico alto y su peinado era casi igual al de tsubaki, debo decir que era muy apuesto.

-MI cuerpo-exclamo tsubaki horrorizada-mi voz, mi ropa, que me hiciste.

Tsubaki sacudió a soul con fuerza, después le quito el brew.

-Miren todas, tsubaki-chan en versión hombre es tan apuesto y varonil-exclamaron todas las chicas de la clase.

-JAJAJA, Tsubaki te vez tan varonil y apuesto-Se burlo Black star-nunca pensé que te vería así, que risa.

Tsubaki golpeo a Black star y después me miro como echándome la culpa a mí, yo hice un gesto de perdón y me acerque a ayudarla, mejor dicho "ayudarlo".

-Soul, mira lo que me hiciste, ahora hasta pienso como un chico-exclamo tsubaki furioso-maka no te acerques tanto que me avergüenzo.

-Soul, te pasate, mira lo que hiciste con mi tsubaki-exclame tratando de seguir con la farsa-ahora como la devolvemos a la normalidad.

-Soul, desearía que fueras una mujer-exclamo tsubaki furioso.

El brew resplandeció una vez más.

-Tenía que usar el brew para volver a la normalidad tsubaki, ahora el brew entrara en recesión por dos meses, tu y soul tendrán que vivir con los géneros cambiados-Exclamo kid-soul te vez tan adorable como mujer.

-Kid no hagas comentarios así, yo soy un hombre-Exclame sorprendido por la voz femenina que me había salido-no puede ser tsubaki, nos condenaste a los dos, mira que estoy con vestido y todo.

Yo observe sorprendida como había pasado todo, esto no era lo que quería, ahora tenía a una amigo nuevo y soul se había convertido en una hermosa dama, lo que más me preocupaba era que tsubaki revelara todo con lo furioso que estaba.

-Impresionante soul, te has convertido en una hermosa y delicada chica-exclamo Black star con tono burlón-no quisieras salir conmigo.

-No te burles Black star, eres muy cruel-exclamo soul al borde de las lagrimas.

-Esto es muy malo-comento kid-ahora debemos cuidar a tsubaki y soul porque sus conciencias también cambiaron, maka tú ocúpate de soul y nosotros nos ocuparemos de tsubaki, deben soportar la transformación durante los dos meses en que se recupera el brew.

Yo quería a soul a mi lado pero no así, se había convertido en mujer y yo me temía que si me quedaba con ella, mis gustos en verdad cambiarían, pero no podía permitir que se quedara con kid o Black star, ellos eran hombres y no quería que soul se volviera gay.

-Soul te vez tan bonita como mujer que ya se me fue el odio que te tenia-exclamo tsubaki mientras le sangraba la nariz-ya sé cómo puedes retribuirme por lo que me hiciste.

-Tsubaki -le llamamos la atención-No por ser hombre debes ser un pervertido.

-Tsubaki-kun, no debes pensar esas cosas-exclamo soul asustada.

-Perdón pero no lo puedo evitar, mi mentalidad de hombre me hacen pensar esas cosas-Exclamo tsubaki con desinterés-aparte que la culpa es de ustedes así que yo solo hago lo que mi instinto me dice.

-Escuchen, tsubaki, soul, deben reunirse conmigo cuando el brew se restablezca, yo los devolveré a la normalidad-comento kid preocupado.

-No se soul, pero yo me siento genial de esta manera, me largo a buscar chicas por ahí, nos vemos-Tsubaki se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta-Soul si cambias de opinión ya saben dónde estoy, maka también podemos tener una cita si quieres, adiós kid y Black star, no quiero tener niñeras que me vigilen.

Tsubaki se alejo mientras todas las chicas se iban con él, tsubaki se había vuelto un mujeriego, eso si me preocupaba, no quería que la chica tierna que conocí se volviera un hombre mujeriego como mi padre, rogué porque Black star y kid lo cuidaran bien.

Tsubaki se fue y Black star y kid lo persiguieron, ahora que soul y tsubaki cambiaron de generos, podrían no querer volver a la normalidad.

-Soul-pregunte tímidamente-tu si quieres volver a la normalidad verdad.

-No sé de qué me hablas maka-chan-ser mujer es algo raro pero me gusta como todos los chicos me miran-Respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

Ese comentario me preocupo mas, si descuidaba a soul, el se volvería completamente mujer y ya no querría volver a ser el soul del que me había enamorado, le di un maka-chop y se desmayo,despues me la lleve cargada hasta la casa, no permitiría que soul se volviera gay.

* * *

**Mi primera historia con amor algo gay,me dicen por ahi que eso paga,yo no lo se asi que escribi esto para confirmarlo.**

**Este cambio en la trama fue brutal, pero sigue con la idea ya que a maka le gusta soul y ahora soul es mujer, eso enseña que el engaño solo termina mal, jajajaja que risa.**

**Soul y tsubaki son los mismos que aparecen en el manga cuando van al libro de eibon, me peso cambiarlos, el que no leyó el manga su **

**Me avisen si les gusto la idea o si no les gusto se ahorran sus comentarios, es broma no se me vayan a resentir. Hasta que vuelva a tener un sueño loco!!!!**


	3. por favor cambiemos de arma

**Los errores del amor.**

**Cap.2 Por favor cambiemos de armas.

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: Ahora que tsubaki y soul han cambiado totalmente sus personalidades y habilidades, esto se va a poner muy divertido.

* * *

**

**Tsubaki (hombre)**

Salí del salón acompañado de las todas las chicas, era la primera vez que me sentía tan lujurioso, no podía recordar con claridad cómo era mi yo anterior pero eso no me importaba, solo quería divertirme hasta que no pudiera moverme por el cansancio pero tenía dos dificultades: Black star y death the kid.

-Black star, kid, podrían dejarme en paz-exclame fastidiado porque me venían siguiendo-Ya tengo 19 años y puedo cuidarme solo, así que dejen de seguirme.

Los dos me arrastraron lejos de mis admiradoras, me ataron con cadenas y me llevaron a la mansión de kid.

-Son tan molestos-comente con desgano-porque no permiten que la naturaleza siga su curso, tantos años de celibato vuelven loco a cualquiera.

-Kid, porque tsubaki esta tan mujeriego, pensé que el brew solo le cambiaria de género-exclamo Black star furioso-mira lo que le hiciste a mi arma.

-No me eches la culpa a mí, nunca habíamos hecho algo asi, parece que también invirtió su personalidad-respondió kid preocupado-eso significa que la chica tierna y tímida de tsubaki se ha vuelto en un pervertido.

-No soy un pervertido, los pervertidos quieren algo pero no lo consiguen-exclame ofendido por el comentario de kid-yo soy un mujeriego, yo consigo lo que quiero, así que déjenme libre, la culpa es de ustedes, yo solo hago lo que el instinto me dice.

-Lo admites abiertamente, que asco –comentaron los dos en coro-créenos tsubaki que hacemos esto por tu propio bien.

-Vamos amigos, solo déjenme salir una noche, no es razonable lo que les pido-comente con voz suplicante.

-No saldrás sin nuestra supervisión y se acabo el asunto, ahora ve y haznos algo de cenar-ordeno Black star-nos quedaremos en la mansión de kid hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

-Me parece bien vivir en un lugar tan lujoso pero yo no sé cocinar-exclame con desinterés-soy un hombre no un ama de casa.

-QUEEEEE???-gritaron los dos sorprendidos-pero si tu sabias todo las actividades de la casa.

-Lo siento pero no recuerdo nada de eso, deberías botar ese trasto tuyo que llamas brew, provoca que uno pierda la memoria-respondí con desgano mientras trataba de liberarme de las cadenas de la opresión.

Black star miro con odio a kid, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno ya, ordenaremos comida rápida-suspiro kid-dime tsubaki para que eres bueno, ahora que han cambiado tus habilidades.

-Ah eso,uhm….toco toda clase de instrumentos, soy excelente en los deporte y sobre todo soy muy bueno con el sexo opuesto-respondí con alegría-si me desatan por favor, que tengo una cita a las ocho,nueve,diez,once y doce de la noche.

-Es impresionaste lo que haces cuando estas solo-comentaron sorprendidos-si te dejamos libre los dos meses que te quedaras en este estado no podríamos calcular con cuantas mujeres en death city te involucrarías, definitivamente no saldrás de aquí-exclamaron los dos mientras me soltaban y me vigilaban de manera insistente.

-Bueno y a, ustedes ganan, me voy a escuchar música en una de las habitaciones de la mansión-comente lo más convincente que podía.

-Bien, estaremos vigilándote desde afuera-respondió kid y me advirtió-puedes hacer todo lo que quieras excepto dos cosas: salir y hablar con mis armas, si les tocas un pelo te ira muy mal.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me fui, si claro mucho iba a hacer caso, tenía que idear un plan para que ellos quisieran botarme de la mansión, en mi habitación había ventanas así que podría escaparme por ahí, quería visitar a mis princesas soul y maka, ninguna pared y ningún hombre podrían evitarlo.

**Maka Albarn**

Llegue a la casa y acomode el delicado cuerpo de soul en el sofá, soul parecía ser una chica tranquila así que no me daría problema alguno, por suerte a mi me toco soul, me daba pena pensar en lo que Black star y kid tenían que hacer para cuidar de tsubaki.

-Au maka-chan eso dolió mucho-exclamo la recién despertada soul-no había necesidad de golpearme tan fuerte.

-Lo siento soul-chan pero ese comentario que hiciste me puso un poco furiosa-respondí tranquilamente.

Soul encendió la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping, llego a un canal de películas de terror, a soul le gustaban las películas de terror.

-Que horrible película-exclamo horrorizada y cambio de canal-Si que suerte la mía, mira maka-chan el canal de cocina, que bonito le quedo el plato al chef.

No sabía que me había sorprendido más, el canal que eligió soul o su comentario.

-Si le quedo muy bonito-respondí nerviosa-soul-chan pensé que te gustaba las películas de terror.

-No, esas películas solo la ven los hombres, a mi me dan mucho miedo-comento mientras anotaba la receta del chef en una libreta rosada.

Au, a mi me gustaban las pelis de terror y no era ningún hombre, me quede pensativa por un rato y después soul reinicio la conversación.

-Maka-chan no te pareció atractivo tsubaki-kun, me parece una buena persona-comento soul sonrojada.

Comenzaron los problemas, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, que cosas te gustan hacer soul-chan-exclame nerviosa, quiera cambiar de tema lo más rápido que se pudiera.

A mí, me gusta lavar, cocinar,tejer,ver televisión, regar las plantas, entre otras cosas-respondió soul con alegría.

Las actividades que mencionaba soul m hacían sentir cada vez menos mujer.

-Bueno maka-chan, me voy a preparar la cena-comento mientras se iba a poner el delantal.

Soul cocinando, esta debía ser la dimensión desconocida.

Soul volvió con dos platos, se veían deliciosos.

-Toma maka-chan espero que sea de tu agrado-comento soul mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

Probé un bocado, estaba muy bueno, no podía creerlo.

-Soul-chan esta riquísimo-exclame sorprendida-donde aprendiste a hacer algo así.

-Lo vi en la televisión hace un rato-respondió tímidamente.

Era buena cocinando, inteligente, bonita, amable y una persona humilde, sobre todo era mejor que yo!!!

Terminamos de comer y me disponía a lavar los platos pero soul me detuvo.

-No te preocupes maka-chan,yo los lavare por ti, tu puedes sentarte a ver la televisión-exclamo humildemente mientras se retiraba a lavar los platos.

Se suponía que debía gustarme que soul hiciera todo por mí pero no fue asi, me sentía inferior e inútil, extrañaba al antiguo soul.

Soul volvió y vimos juntas una película de drama, al terminar soul lloro.

-Fue tan hermosa-exclamo soul llorando-me conmovió mucho la película, a ti maka?

La verdad yo me había quedado dormida, solo vi el final, soul era tan femenina que me dolia, le respondí que si me gusto y después nos fuimos a dormir.

**EN la medianoche**

Me levante a la medianoche a comer un refrigerio y justo en ese momento vi alguien que entraba por mi ventana, cuando entro le lance un golpe pero él lo esquivo y me arrincono contra la pared, era tsubaki.

-Mi dulce maka-exclamo tsubaki-esa no es forma de recibir a alguien que vino desde tan lejos para visitarte.

Me soltó y saco algo que había traído de su mochila.

-Mira te traje chocolate y flores, también traje para mi querida soul-exclamo con alegría.

Yo me quede muda de por la actitud de tsubaki.

-mi querida princesa, porque no despiertas a mi querida soul y vamos juntos a divertirnos-propuso tsubaki con una sonrisa-no puedo creer que duermas a estas horas, la noche es joven, por cierto me gusta mucho tu pijama de conejitos, te vez tan adorable que podría besarte.

Tsubaki intento besarme pero yo lo esquive, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado tsubaki con su transformación.

-Maka-chan-exclamo soul con tristeza-y yo que te había dicho que me parecía lindo tsubaki-kun, eres la peor.

Tsubaki no perdió su oportunidad y se fue a consolar a soul, yo no sabía qué hacer, me preguntaba donde se había metido Black star y kid.

Justo cuando tsubaki había convencido a la pobre de soul para que vayan a divertirse, llegaron Black star y kid.

-Nos engañaste-exclamaron en coro-dijiste que ya no tenias ganas de escapar y lo hiciste.

-No sean tan severos, no he hecho nada que las damas no hayan querido, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos nerds y que nadie los quiera-exclamo tsubaki con tono burlón.

Ese comentario enfureció a Black star y a kid, sorprendentemente se dispusieron a llevarse a soul.

Que hacen-les grite-teníamos un trato, ustedes debían cuidar a tsubaki y yo a soul.

-No maka-exclamo kid con seriedad-la culpa de que tsubaki esté en esa forma es tuya, tu lo cuidaras y nosotros cuidaremos a soul porque esa es nuestra responsabilidad, tu asume la tuya.

-Tienes algún problema con quedarte con maka, tsubaki-pregunto Black star.

Tsubaki solo sonrió.

-Te ruego que te portes bien-exclamo Black star-lo siento maka, pero no podemos con él, tu eres mujer y espero que lo calmes.

Estaba tan sorprendida con la actitud de esos dos que no dije nada hasta que fue muy tarde

Black star y kid salieron con soul y se fueron.

-Cobardes!!!!-les grite furiosa-teníamos un trato.

-Adiós-exclamo tsubaki y cerró la puerta.

-Ahora estamos solos mi querida maka-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-deja de contener tus instintos y déjame que te haga mía.

Yo estaba tan furiosa que no caí en sus juegos, cuando se acerco a mi le di un súper maka-chop usando una enciclopedia que había en el piso.

Le golpee tan fuerte que se quedo desmayado, estaba en cierta forma feliz que soul se fuera, era muy perfecta para estar a mi lado sin que yo me pusiera celosa, lleve a tsubaki a su cama y yo me fui a dormir, claro que le puse seguro a su puerta, así evitaría que saliera, iban a ser dos meses muy largos.

* * *

**Se complico para maka y se tranqulizo para kid y black star,que malos amigos son pero tenian razon,jejeje,ahora lo que hara tsubaki viviendo con maka debe ser bueno.**

**Me voy a jugar dota,si alguien juega me avisa,me aburre jugar con personas **

**actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda,me pregunto en que momento se me iran las ideas.

* * *

  
**


	4. Una noche en la mansion Death

**Los errores del amor.**

**Cap.3 Una noche en la mansión Death

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: no pensaba desviarme tanto del tema principal,XD,error mio,tendre que crear otra historia de SoulxMaka porque se me hace difícil volverlos a la normalidad tan rápido, vez más me traicione solo.

* * *

**

**Tsubaki (hombre)**

Primer día que estoy en la misma casa con mi amada maka y estoy tirado en mi cama "solo", esa chica es más difícil de lo que esperaba, era seguro que no podría estar con ella si seguía pensando en soul, tendría que decidirme por una, que molesto, nunca pensé que me enamoraría y lo peor es que me enamore de dos personas.

-Tsubaki, despierta que tenemos que ir al shibusen-exclamo maka desde afuera-ya prepare el desayuno así que apurate, no me hagas despertarte.

Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería, que maka viniera directamente hacia mí, así que me quede echado en la cama hasta que ella se decidió a entrar.

-Tsubaki, levantate de una buena vez-grito entrando a la habitación.

Maka se acerco a la cama, tropezó con una cascara de banana que deje intencionalmente en el suelo y cayó encima mío.

-Que miedo, casi me caigo en el suelo-comento aliviada.

-Hola maka, no es esta una buena forma de levantarse, con una hermosa chica encima de ti-exclame con alegría.

Ella se levanto y se fue, pude notar cómo se sonrojo con mi comentario, se veía tan linda cuando se molestaba, me levante y me dirigí a la mesa a comer, ahí estaba ella comiendo tranquilamente.

-Tsubaki-comenzó a hablar-sabes que estoy enamorada de soul, asi que te pido que desistas de tus intentos de conquistarme, solo nos harás daño a los dos, aunque me enamorara de ti, tu forma de hombre solo existirá por dos meses, después te devolveremos a la normalidad.

Escuche en silencio, odiaba que me comparara con soul, los pocos recuerdos que tenia sobre soul cuando era hombre me hacían pensar que tenía el que yo no tuviera, yo era mejor que él.

-Soul, todo tu mundo gira alrededor de soul, solo puedes pensar en soul-exclame furioso-pues bien, ve a decirle que amas a soul, a verdad no puedes porque soul es mujer y esta muy feliz siéndolo, crees que dejaría de serlo para estar contigo, que volvería ser un idiota en vez de ser la chica perfecta que es ahora, perdona si suena duro pero esa es la verdad.

Me detuve a pensar lo que había dicho, no sabía que podía ser tan cruel, maka empezó a llorar.

-Tienes razón, soul no va a volver, por mi culpa tú y soul cambiaron de géneros y ahora ninguno de los dos quiere volver a su estado anterior-comento maka mientras lloraba.

Me sentía terrible, no quería decir esas cosas tan horribles.

-Perdón maka-le dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas-soul no estará por un tiempo pero yo estaré aquí para ti, no pienso dejar que alguien más te haga llorar.

Maka dejo de llorara y me sonrió, lo que me gustaba de maka era su fortaleza, la tristeza le duraba muy poco y la felicidad le duraba mucho, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella.

Maka estaba feliz y eso también me hacia feliz a mí, fuimos al shibusen, trate de calmar los sentimientos que sentía por maka, era inútil, ella solo tenía ojos para soul, decidi dejarla tranquila por un tiempo, sabía que en algún momento aceptaría la verdad y dejaría de verme como la mujer que no recordaba ser y me vería como un hombre.

-Hola tsubaki-kun –exclamo una delicada voz-qué tal te fue con maka-chan, espero que se hayan llevado bien.

-Sí, tenemos mucho en común-mentí-pero no pude pensar en otra persona que no fueras tú.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas tsubaki-kun-comento soul sonrojada.

Me sentí raro, es como si ya no quisiera ser un mujeriego pero me era difícil elegir entre maka y soul.

-Tsubaki-me llamo Black star-espero que te portes bien, ya tienes un strike, si juntas tres puedes dejar de ser mi arma.

Con lo que me importaba, pero seguro a la tsubaki mujer si le importaba así que trate de ser amable.

-Porque tengo un strike-pregunte tratando de contener mis ganas de decirle que me importaba poco ser su arma.

-Porque ayer te pregunte quien el mas simétrico y dijiste que era kid-exclamo molesto.

-Tu simétrico, mas simétrico es una pintura abstracta-exclame en tono burlón.

-Tsubaki tiene razón, yo soy el mas simétrico-exclamo kid defendiéndose.

-Con esas rayitas en la cabeza lo dudo mucho-comento Black star.

-Pues tu eres el chico que pasa ms desapercibido de toda la clase-sentencio kid.

Los dos se fueron enojados, se habían aplicado la ley del hielo, pero que nerds se ponían a veces.

Las clases pasaron en silencio, maka me despertaba cada cierto tiempo, me daban sueño las clases, de verdad no sabía cómo tenía tan buenas notas pero ahora seguro que reprobaba todos los cursos.

-Tsubaki, despierta tsubaki-exclamo maka molesta-las clases ya acabaron y te dormiste en todas las clases, eres incorregible.

-Tsubaki vamos a ir al cine a ver la película de pesadilla en la calle el masi que levántate de una vez-exclamo Black star.

-Yo también voy, así que apúrate o no llegaremos a una hora simétrica-exclamo kid.

Kid y Black star seguían peleados, que molestos, sabía que no los debía dejar ver The big bang teory, eran fácil de influenciar, una vez los vi hablando en klingon,son unos nerds pero son mis nerds, por lo menos lo disimulaban bien.

-ya dejen de pelearse, no deben hacer todo lo que ven en la televisión-exclame mientras me limpiaba la cara.

-No te metas con la televisión-exclamo Black star-ahora tienes un segundo strike.

Maldicion, los programas de televisión siempre me perjudican.

Nos dirigimos al cine, liz y patty no querían ir porque les daba miedo las películas de terror pero kid las llevo arrastrando, soul tampoco quería ir pero maka la convenció que la película era de comedia, la muy ingenua se la creyo, black star me obligo a ir, yo había cambiado pero todavía era mi maestro así que le hice caso, era difícil conversar con el cuándo se ponía en plan idiota, milagrosamente el grupo de killik también nos acompaño, digo eso porque oz estaba tan pisado que hasta mi me dolio,le faltaba poco para que Kim le dijera que vestir y que comer, mas parecía su mama que su novia.

-Listo, hemos llegado al cine, ahora vamos a dividirnos para comprar algo de comer durante la película.

A mí me toco con maka y con soul que suerte la mía, mientras comprábamos o observaba como Black star y kid seguían sin hablarse, parecía como si tuviesen problemas maritales, le comente a soul y ella rio, me gustaba soul porque era una chica inocente, todavía pensaba con cuál de las dos quería estar, maldije la idea de solo poder elegir a una.

-Tsubaki, quieres que compre algo especial para cenar-pregunto maka interrumpiendo mi conversación.

Jeje, eso que vi eran celos, este día se ponía cada vez mejor.

Volvimos con los demás y entramos a la sala del cine, una vez más la suerte me había sonreído.

-La película es de comedia verdad-comento soul cogiéndome del brazo.

Todos la miraron y se reiron, La sorpresa que se llevaría la pobre.

Comenzó la película y soul se asunto tanto que se abrazo a mí fuertemente.

-Que miedo-exclamo Liz abrazando a kid-mira lo que me haces ver idiota.

Para sorpresa mía Black star se veía algo asustado.

-Tsubaki, puedo abrazarme a tu brazo, esta película es mas terrorífica de lo que pensé-propuso maka tímidamente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, me sentía como en el cielo, solo me preocupaba a cuál iba a elegir, Soul era delicada como un lirio, me encantaba su inocencia y su amabilidad; por otro lado maka era como una rosa, era hermosa pero tenía espinas, me usaba lo ruda que era me enfrentaba al dilema escuche un grito.

-Ahhhh, este tipo es más genial que yo-apresuro a decir Black star.

-Si claro, ese grito de mujer asustada fue por eso-exclamo killik riéndose-esa actitud es poco genial Black star.

-Yo no fui, ese fue kid-exclamo Black star defendiéndose.

-Eres un mentiroso-exclamo kid pero nadie lo escucho.

Termino la película y yo tenía a maka y soul aferradas a mí, que mal que mis pensamientos me evitaron ver la película.

Salimos del cine y pensé que cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

-Esperen-exclamo kid-en vista de que a Black star le dio mucho miedo la película propongo que pasemos la noche en mi casa.

Black star lo miro con odio pero no dijo nada.

-No lo sé, no creo que podamos-exclamo el equipo de killik-mañana tenemos una misión, lo siento kid será para otra ocasión.

-Nosotros vamos-exclamo maka con alegría.

Ni maka ni soul se habían separado de mi, que las dos compitieran entre ellas me hacia las cosas más dificiles, mejor se lo consultaba a mis amigos después.

Sentí las miradas picaras de Black star y kid, esos idiotas no podían ser más obvios.

**Maka albarn**

Sin importar lo que dije en la mañana, sentía algo por tsunami y ahora que soul era mujer no podía hacer nada para evitar enamorarme de tsubaki que ahora era hombre.

Entramos en la mansión de kid, era tan simétrica y grande, kid nos dijo que dormiríamos en cualquier habitación, había una de cuatro personas y otra de tres, yo dormiría con Liz, patty y soul.

-Adiós tsubaki que descanses bien-le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación.

El se despidió de mí y se fue, Sentí como Liz y patty me miraban pícaramente, soul me miraba con envidia, prefería que me gustara tsubaki a que soul se quedara con él, si eso pasaba ninguno de los dos volvería a la normalidad.

-Maka cuéntanos lo que hiciste con tsubaki ayer, escuche que durmieron juntos-exclamo liz con alegría.

-Eso es mentira, seguro fue Black star el que les dijo eso-respondió poniéndome a la defensiva.

-No tienes porque mentir maka-chan, black star dijo que no había mujer que se resistiera a su arma-comento patty entre risas.

-Es verdad, observamos como abrazabas a tsubaki-kun cuando estábamos en el cine-añadió Liz.

-Qué raro, creí que estabas muy ocupada abrazando a kid-comente en tono burlón.

Liz se sonrojo y patty rio.

-Está bien lo acepto, a mi m gusta kid-kun, ahora admite que te gusta tsubaki-kun-propuso Liz entre risas.

Soul estaba en silencio, sabía que le gustaba tsubaki así que no respondí.

-Creo que debemos cambiar de tema, esto es muy embarazoso-exclame sonrojada.

Las chicas lanzaron un grito y después se quedaron en silencio, escuche que hablaban desde la otra habitación.

Nos quedamos en silencio y escuchamos lo que decían.

**-Amigos quiero que me ayuden a decidir algo, sé que no son muy expertos con las mujeres, son vírgenes y ven estupideces por televisión pero espero que respondan bien esto-exclamo la voz de tsubaki.**

Soul escucho mas atentamente, yo también tenía el corazón acelerado, patty rio y Liz observaba mis reacciones.

-Lo sabía maka y a soul-chan les gusta tsubaki-exclamo Liz con alegría.

-Cállate hermana-comento patty con seriedad-no me dejas escuchar.

**-Antes que respondamos-exclamaron Black star y kid al unisonó-no somos nerds y ya te dijimos que no te metas con la televisión.**

**-Como digan-exclamo tsubaki con desinterés-escuchen atentamente y piénsenlo bien, son quién debería insistir para tener una cita, con maka o con soul.**

Todo se quedo en silencio, después de un rato se escucho una voz.

**-creo que maka, va mas con tu personalidad-exclamo kid.**

Excelente kid sabía que podía contar contigo.

**-Yo creo que soul, me parece más femenina-comento Black star.**

Te maldigo Black star.

Ahora había otro silencio incomodo y después se escucho una voz.

**-Me confundieron aun mas, como sea ya pensare con a quien le pediré una cita-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-ahora es momento de dormir.**

-**Nadie va a dormir hasta que venza al gran Black star en una pelea de almohadas-se escucharon varios golpes y después unas risas.**

-Yaoi-exclamo liz-desearia ver lo que hacen allá.

-onne-chan pervertida-rio patty.

-Bueno ya basta de juegos,es hora de dormir-ordene tranquilamente.

-Duerme maka-chan yo me quedare a escuchar lo que hacen los chicos.-comento liz.

Soul ya estaba dormida y yo trataba de dormir pero no podía, escuchaba risas y gritos de la otra habitación,liz estaba escuchando todo atentamente,pareceia poseída por el espíritu del yaoi,daba miedo, yo me levante molesta y me dirigí a la otra habitación, les iba a decir que dejaran de hace ruido Pero me arrepentí de haber entrado.

Cuando entre no estaban kid y Black star jugando videojuegos, eso no era un problema pero tsubaki había salido de darse una ducha y, **ESTABA DESNUDO!!!!!**

-ma…ka-balbuceo sonrojado-porque no me dijeron que había una chica adentro, black star, kid yo los mato.

Tsubaki se puso una toalla y se dispuso a pelear con Black star y kid,

-Hey no molestes tsubaki, estaba ganando a kid-exclamo Black star, ahora tienes el tercer strike y tendrás que dormir con las chicas si quieres que te perdone.

-Lo hare, seguro me reciben con los brazos abiertos-exclamo tsubaki furioso-por ser un mal maestro me vieron desnudo.

-Black star miente, yo estaba ganando-comento kid y se metió en la pelea.

Los tres peleaban y yo estaba ahí parada, todavía recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de tsubaki, me sangro la nariz de la impresión.

Tsubaki se puso ropa y cogió unas almohadas

-Bien dejare a los novios solos, yo me voy a dormir con maka-exclamo tsubaki mientras me llevaba cargada a mi cama.

Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera proteste, tsubaki durmió en mi cama pero no me toco en ningún momento.

a la mañana siguiente cuando nos reunimos todos note que Black star y kid se habían desvelado jugando God of war III,tsubaki rio y les dijo que durmió mejor allá que con ellos,black star le dijo que lo sentía y lo abrazo.

-Aun mas yaoi-comento Liz mirándolos atentamente.

-Liz, olvidaste nuestras conversación sobre esa palabra-comento kid furioso.

-Lo siento kid-kun –respondió Liz escapándose del sermón de kid-No puedo evitarlo.

-Espera, todavía no acabo contigo-grito kid persiguiéndola.

En medio de todo el escándalo, tsubaki me susurro algo al oído.

-Te gusto lo que viste ayer maka-susurro con alegría.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, sus miradas me atravesaban como lanzas.

* * *

**Que metida de presión a la pobre maka, cuando diga lo que vio las cosas se pondrán muy feas entre ella y su querida "soul".**

**Aparte black star y kid son muy amigos,eso me parece raro,eso los dejo a su criterio.  
**

**Jejeje, eso es lo que yo hago cuando me quedo en la casa de un amigo, me desvelo jugando con ellos.**

**Bueno ese es otro tema, Ahora dividiré mi historia en dos, de que tratara ni yo lo sé.**

**Hasta otra me voy a jugar un con mi PS3, avísenme si se les ocurre una idea buena, todas son validas, hasta la ideas pervertidas. **


	5. La decision de tsubaki

**Los errores del amor.**

**Cap.4 La decisión de tsubaki

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: llego la hora señores, es hora de partir la historia en dos, si no les gusta, piña, si les gusta, manden reviews, que no les cobran la ***.Entre otras cosas, disculpen si me pongo cursi pero es necesario para este Capítulo, por supuesto que le pedí ayuda a una amiga, no me crean sentimental,XD.**

**Waaaaa, perdió alianza, que triste estoy, ese árbitro no valía nada!!!!!!!!!!**

**Como recomendación final yo creo que deberían leer solo un Lado, porque si no se me confunden.

* * *

**

Lado A

**Maka POV**

Tenía que pensar rápido, las miradas me estaban matando, que podía hacer.

-Tranquilos mis queridos amigos, ayer yo y maka fuimos a ver la luna llena, así que no sean mal pensados-exclamo tsubaki mientras me abrazaba.

Me solté de su agarre y le dije que debíamos irnos a casa, el sonrió y nos dirigimos juntos a la casa.

-Tsubaki-exclame sonrojada-gracias por no decirle a nadie que te vi desnudo.

-No hay problema, ayer kid y Black star estaban tan distraídos jugando con la ps3 que no se dieron cuenta-exclamo tsubaki con alegría.

-Maka yo no haría nada que te hiciera daño-exclamo tsubaki con seriedad-quizás yo no sea el hombre que tu amas pero quiero que sepas que me esfuerzo por hacerte feliz.

_Yo me quede en silencio, pensé que tsubaki era un mujeriego pero me había equivocado._

-Gracias tsubaki-respondí conmovida.

_El me miro mientras sonreía y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a casa._

-Maka apúrate que hoy es día dedicado a las artes y las letras y sé que te encantaría ir-comento con alegría.

Me di una ducha y me cambie de ropa, después le avise a tsubaki para que fuéramos al shibusen.

-Maka me gusta cuando estamos en la casa, parecemos casados-comento tsubaki con picardía.

-Eres un idiota-le respondí divertida.

Me sentía atraída por tsubaki pero su recuerdo como tsubaki mujer me evitaba enamorarme completamente de él.

-Maka tu sabes que no me gusta mucho las clases verdad?-pregunto tsubaki con seriedad

-Es verdad, te duermes en las clases y nunca haces tú tarea-respondí mientras reía.

-Sabes que odio las artes y las lecturas son para mí peores que somníferos-exclamo tsubaki con alegría.

-Si cualquiera podría notarlo, eres muy malo en cualquier arte y muy malo para las lecturas-respondí curiosa del porque de la conversación.

-Y me puedes decir porque te propuse a venir al día de las artes y letras en el shibusen-exclamo con picardía.

Yo la verdad no sabía porque venía a un lugar que odiaba, seguro se iba a ir donde estaba Black star y kid, juntos no podía imaginarme el alboroto que harían.

-Yo vengo porque tu quieres venir-respondió y se acerco mas a mi-no te parece un sacrificio enorme que yo pierda un domingo para venir a un lugar que odio, si vengo es porque tu estarás ahí y odiaría pensar que alguien que no sea yo te dirija la palabra.

_Tsubaki era muy insistente cuando quería algo, eso me gustaba de él, pero no le daría el gusto hasta saber cuánto podía hacer por llamar mi atención._

-Tsubaki, creo que no deberías forzarte a venir a un lugar que no quieres-respondí tratando de contener mi entusiasmo.

-Aunque tu decidieras tirarte de un edificio, yo te seguiría maka querida, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti-exclamo en tono poético.

_Corrí para evitar besarlo de la emoción, el corría a mi lado, me sentía enamorada de él pero no quería admitirlo, aun no, pero no sabía cuánto podía resistir._

-Maka, no sé cuanto pueda soportar estar a tu lado sin besarte-exclamo tsubaki mientras corríamos juntos.

Sentía que el corazón se me salía, trataba de contenerme pero tsubaki solo me incitaba más y más.

**Tsubaki POV**

_Perseguía a maka mientras disfrutaba de jugar con ella, sabía que estaba cerca de que su corazón fuera mío, no iba con malas intenciones, yo había elegido a maka sobre soul y estaba feliz de mi elección, no iba a volver a mi forma anterior, era más feliz junto a maka que estando sola como mujer._

-Tsubaki-me llamo maka con su dulce voz-vamos a entrar primero a la clase de arte.

Estábamos muy felices entrando cuando unos chicos que parecían pandilleros empezaron a molestarla.

-Miren que linda chica-exclamo uno de ellos-porque no vamos a divertirnos juntos.

El trato de jalarla del brazo pero yo me interpuse.

-Si se van ahora quizás puedan salir sin lesiones-exclame furioso.

-Apártate niño bonito-exclamo otro sacando un cuchillo

-No digan que no se los advertí-grite mientras sacaba cuchillas de mis manos.

Después de unos minutos ya los había destrozado.

-Vámonos maka-exclame mientras la abrazaba-estos idiotas no se atreverán a molestarte más.

-gracias por protegerme tsubaki-exclamo maka sonrojada y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Llegamos al shibusen y entramos a la clase de arte, ahí estaban kid y Black star en su eterno dilema de quien hace el dibujo mas simétrico._

-Mira tsubaki, black star dice que su pintura es más simétrica que la mía-exclamo kid quejándose.

-Tsubaki va a apoyar a su maestro así que ahórrate saliva rayitas-comento Black star mientras reía.

-La verdad creo que la kid es mas simétrica y la tuya Black star es más interesante-exclame para que los dos se sintieran felices con mi comentario.

-Sabia que podíamos contar contigo tsubaki-exclamaron los dos al unisonó-tu si sabes lo que es arte.

-No me excluyan de su conversación chicos-comento maka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah hola maka, me sorprende que vengas a dibujar hoy-exclamo Black star-después de lo que paso ayer con tsubaki.

Yo me quede congelado, no sabía que ellos lo habían visto, mire a kid y el se encogió de hombros.

-Tsubaki el que se lo comento a todo el shibusen fue liz-comento kid despreocupado-así que no me mires a mí.

Maka se puso roja como un tomate y yo le lance una mirada asesina a Black star y kid.

-Lo siento tsubaki pero Liz me obligo a contárselo, ella sabía que tu no eras de los románticos-comento Black star disculpándose.

-A mí también me torturaron pero yo no dije nada-exclamo kid en tono burlón.

Los dos se miraron con odio.

* * *

**Interrogatorio. (Waaaa, que miedo)**

**-Black star-hablo Liz con seriedad-estoy seguro que escondes algo, esa de que maka y tsubaki se fueron a ver la luna no se la cree nadie así que serás torturado para digas lo que en verdad paso.**

**-no diré nada pierdes el tiempo-respondió Black star con orgullo.**

**-Patty trae la cinta-ordeno Liz con frialdad.**

**-toma onne-chan-exclamo patty con alegría.**

**-Con esto vas a hablar si o si-comento Liz son sadismo-es hora de correr la cinta**

**Cinta: Black star es el ser más insignificante de la tierra, es casi inivisible,no superaría ni a un cuadripléjico, no llamaría la atención aunque estuviera desnudo, es patético y tiene un peinado horrible…..**

**Una y otra vez.**

**-tu kid, solo para asegurar-comento Liz con una sonrisa macabra-patty trae la pintura.**

**-No crees que te estás pasando onne-chan-comento patty mientras le daba la pintura.**

**-Estos son duros, no hay forma que hablas si no es por las malas.**

**-Kid, esta es la pintura mas simétrica que existe-exclamo Liz en tono amenazador-habla o empezare a ponerla asimétrica.**

**-No diré nada, un dios jamás delata a sus amigos-exclamo kid con voz decidida.**

**-Sera…., si la quieres difícil, peor para ti-sentencio Liz con frialdad.**

**Liz empezó a rayar la pintura.**

**-Noooooooo, la simetría, dios me muero-exclamo kid.**

**10 minutos de tortura continua para los dos.**

**-Está bien hablare-exclamo Black star con desgano. Para esa cinta **

**-No Black star, no lo hagas-hablo kid preocupado.**

**-Lo siento kid, debo salvarnos a los dos-comento Black star entre lagrimas.**

**-Habla de una vez-ordeno Liz con frialdad.**

**-Ayer maka vio a tsubaki completamente desnudo, ya lo dije ahora desátanos-exclamo Black star avergonzado de delatar a su amiga.**

**-increible, es un noticion, jamás creí que sería algo tan bueno, debo contárselo a todos-exclamo Liz mientras corría lejos de la habitación.**

**-Liz vuelve –ordeno kid-tendrás un castigo ejemplar cuando te vea.**

**-Esto se va a poner feo-comento Black star.**

**-Que podemos hacer, vamos a jugar con el wii, para relajarnos, tanto sadismo me dio ganas de jugar-propuso kid con alegría.**

**-Si un juego soluciona-exclamo Black star y se fueron a jugar.**

_Si yo creo que un juego soluciona todo .**

* * *

**_

-Así va a ser-grite furioso-pues tu pintura es casi invisible y no le llamaría la atención ni a un retrasado y tu kid, tu pintura es la cosa más asimétrica que he visto, que clase de dios pinta algo tan amorfo.

Ellos entraron en un estado de depresión y yo me dirigí al lado de maka, ella estaba nerviosa.

-Que te pasa maka, porque estas tan nerviosa-pregunte preocupado.

-Es que el tema de pinturas de hoy es el desnudo y solo se me viene una cosa a la cabeza-respondió sonrojada.

Yo sonreí, sabía que a ella eso le apenaba mucho así que le sugerí ir a la sala de lectura.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor-comento maka todavía apenada.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de lectura, sentía como las miradas de todos nos seguían, escuche que decían que maka era una chica fácil, eso me enojo mucho y empecé a golpear a todo hombre que dijera algo.

-Mejor vamos a casa tsubaki-propuso maka con tristeza.

-No, tu quieres des

* * *

cansar en la sala de lectura con un buen libro y eso haremos-exclame furioso.

Llegamos a la sala de lectura y saque a la fuerza a todos los que estaban ahí, entre con maka y después atranque todas las puertas, de esa manera nadie nos molestaría.

-Gracias tsubaki, eres mejor que soul-comento maka con alegría.

Sabía que todo el shibusen nos observaba por las ventanas de la habitación pero eso no me importo, la abrace y luego nos besamos.

**

* * *

Y se acabo el Lado A, es un trabajo épico hacer dos historias en  


* * *

**

Lado B

Soul POV

Me levante cuando maka y tsubaki ya se habían ido, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos pero tenía mucho sueño y no pude.

-Soul, bella durmiente es momento de ir al shibusen, hoy es día un día especial, es el día dedicado a los deportes y tu nos vas a servir de porrista-exclamo Black star entre risas.

-Concuerdo con Black star, siempre es bueno algo de apoyo femenino-comento kid-como Liz y patty se fueron al centro comercial, solo podemos contar contigo.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer ya que no soy muy buena en deportes-respondió con alegría-esfuércense chicos.

-Seguro que con tu apoyo ganamos todas las competencias-comentaron los dos con una sonrisa.

Me di una ducha y me puse ropa adecuada para apoyar a los chicos, suerte que Liz me había dejado un traje de porrista que dejo en mi cama, ella sabía que no podría ir y me lo encargo a mí, me lo puse y baje para preguntarlo a los chicos como me veía.

-Que tal me queda chicos-pregunte mientras me daba una vuelta-no me queda genial?

A Black star le sangro la nariz, kid se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Te queda perfecto!!!-gritaron los dos emocionados.

Nos dirigimos al shibusen, sentí que las miradas de los hombres me seguían, black star y kid parecían mis guardaespaldas, cuando un hombre se me acercaba, ellos lo espantaban con la mirada.

Llegamos al patio del shibusen, era enorme y ahí se realizarían la mayoría de las actividades deportivas.

-Excelente parece que todo está listo, justo como esperaba de una actividad realizada por mi padre, está perfectamente simétrico-comento kid con orgullo.

-Kid-exclamo Black star preocupado-como iremos a jugar sin dejar a soul sola.

Los dos se pusieron a pensar.

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé lo que haremos, mira ahí viene tsubaki y está acompañado por maka, a maka no le gustan los deportes pero vino para apoyarnos, ella puede cuidarla-comento kid con alegría.

-Que ahí chicos y soul, vamos a reunirnos con el equipo de futbol de una vez, soul cuando meta un gol te lo dedicare a ti-comento tsubaki con seriedad.

-Eso sería bueno-respondí sonrojada.

Los chicos se fueron y yo me quede con maka, ambas teníamos la misma ropa, ahora que observaba bien el atuendo era un poco sugestivo.

Después de unos minutos, salieron los chicos con el uniforme de su equipo, kid era arquero, black star mediocampista y tsubaki era delantero, maka y yo empezamos a apoyarlos.

Habían pasado 20 minutos sin que pasara nada relevante, hasta que tsubaki metió un gol, celebro junto a su equipo y después me hizo una seña, sabía que me lo había dedicado a mí.

-Termino el primer tiempo, nosotras fuimos a comprar algo de comer y después volvimos para ver el segundo tiempo.

Nuestro equipo les hizo muchos goles, la mayoría los hizo tsubaki, ya no faltaba mucho para que acabara el partido, nuestro equipo había ganado.

Paso unos minutos mas, maka y yo estábamos sentadas comiendo cuando unos chicos del equipo contrario se acercaron a molestar.

-Dos lindas chicas apoyando a esos idiotas, no quisieran venir con nosotros a divertirnos-propuso uno de ellos y me agarro del brazo

Instantáneamente un balón de golpeo en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte el impacto que se quedo desmayado, justo había terminado el primer tiempo y tsubaki había visto lo que uno de ellos trataba de tocarme, fue corriendo y los golpeo, pronto todos nuestro equipo y el equipo contrario estaban peleándose.

-No hay nada mejor que pelear después de una victoria!!!!-grito Black star emocionado.

-Joder, yo que quería pasar la tarde de manera tranquila-comento kid fastidiado.

No solo les ganaron en el futbol, también los masacraron en una pelea a campo abierto, cuando termino la pelea, tsubaki se acerco para decirme algo.

-Soul no se si estas libre, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a ver una película, si es posible solo nosotros dos-propuso tsubaki.

-Me encantaría ir a ver una película contigo-respondí entusiasmada-solo espera a que me ponga algo más adecuado.

-No, preferiría que te quedaras con la ropa, te vez muy hermosa de porrista-comento tsubaki rojo como un tomate.

película y esta será de drama-exclamo Black star emocionado.

-Viva una película-exclamaron Liz y patty con alegría-kid tu compras la comida.

-y ustedes de donde salieron???-pregunto kid sorprendido.

-Eso no importa, vamos a ver la película todos juntos!!!!-gritaron las rubias en coro

Maka y los demás nos acompañaron al cine, tsubaki compro las entradas y las entrego a cada uno.

-Que bien, yo quería ver esta película-comento maka con alegría.

Nos dirigimos juntos a la donde era la película, tsubaki me dijo que nosotros dos veríamos una diferente y me llevo a otra sala.

-Esta es de romance así que no te asustara como la primera que vimos juntos-comento tsubaki con emoción.

-Seguro me gustara mucho-respondí con alegría.

Entramos y observamos la película, era muy bonita, cuando la película acababa tsubaki tomo mi mano, yo me sonroje pero no dije nada, el volteo mi rostro y nos besamos, termino la película y salimos de la sala, ahí nos esperaban maka y los otros.

-Tsubaki nos engañaste-exclamo Black star y kid furiosos-no le habrás hecho nada a nuestra princesa, sino te matamos.

-Grandes palabras para personas que lloraron en la parte más dramática de la película-comentaron las rubias.

.Así que eso paso, son unos chicos delicados-comento tsubaki entre risas

Black star y kid persiguieron a tsubaki por todo el cine hasta que los perdimos de vista, las chicas me preguntaron qué tal me fue en mi cita con tsubaki.

-Me fue muy bien, tsubaki se comporto como un caballero-respondí sonrojada.

-Que suerte la tuya soul-chan, ahora tienes novio-exclamaron las tres en coro.

Tsubaki volvió con kid y Black star siguiéndolo, después de un rato maka los calmo con un maka-chop a cada uno.

-Está bien, lo admitimos la película nos hizo llorar, el personaje era tan llamativo y simétrico-exclamaron los dos a la defensiva.

Empezamos a reir, siempre hacían algo gracioso cuando iban al cine, ahora tsubaki y yo estábamos más unidos.

* * *

**Ahí que cansado quede, me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir, así pues el futbol me decepciono una vez mas pero eso es otro tema y si lo comento nos va a arruinar el día a muchos,XD,Avisenme que lado les pareció más interesante, ahora me tomare un merecido momento,mi amiga me exige una parte yaoi,demonios yo no quiero pero que se va a tener que traicionar mis creencias.  


* * *

**

**Tsubaki POV**

-Que risa con ustedes,la verdad que el cine saca lo peor de ustedes-exclamo tsubaki entre risas.

-Tsubaki-dijo black star con seriedad-creo que debemos separarnos,ya no podemos estar juntos

-Porque black star-exclame siguiendole el juego-pense que nuestra relacion iba bien.

Las chicas nos miraban emocionadas,soul lo miraba como si viera un deseo prohibido.

-Tsubaki,no podemos seguir juntos-comento black star-ahora tienes a soul y yo no quiero ser el "otro".

-Lo entiendo-exclame entre lagrimas,que buen actor resulte ser-todavia podemos ser amigos?

-Pues claro que si-respondio black star abriendo sus brazos-ven y dame un abrazo.

me acerque y le dio un abrazo,escuche como las chicas presentes gritaban emocionadas,jejeje,todo lo que hago por mis fans,todo iba tan bien hasta que kid nos disparo.

-Suficiente,ustedes ya se pasan-exclamo kid molesto.

-Alguien esta celoso-coment con picardia y le beso la mejilla-eso es para ti kid.

Kid se enfurecio.

Los tres peleamos por un rato y despues terminamos con la parte yaoi,voltee para ver cual fue el resultado y me di con la sorpresa que fue positivo.

Tanto fue el pseudo-yaoi que hicimos que pareceia una escena de crimen,habia sangre producida de la nariz de las chicas,inundaba toda la sala.

**Esta parte de la historia nunca paso.**


	6. Del amor al odio ahi un malentendido

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.5 Del amor al odio ahí solo un malentendido**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: tan bien que iba sacando capítulos a diario cuando me castigan por romper el lavamanos, T_T,como sea después de un par de días sin televisión y sin internet, se levanto mi castigo, es hora de volver con lo nuestro, el lado A le dio una paliza al lado B, dejare la otra historia, creo que la de maka y tsubaki le supero por mucho, como toda historia de amor que se respete, es hora de una pelea de parejas pero como lo escribo yo,este capítulo hará llorar hasta su autor, eso espero XD.

* * *

**

**Lado A**

**Tsubaki POV**

Después de que abrace a maka, nos besamos, leímos durante un rato y después le dije que iría con los chicos a comer.

-Tsubaki yo también me voy a comer con las chicas, después de que terminemos de comer, encontrémonos en la biblioteca-comento maka con una sonrisa.

-Ahí estaré-exclame con alegría.

_Le di un beso de despedida y me dirigí a la puerta, ahí seguía todo shibusen viendo lo que hacíamos, les advertí que como molestaran a maka se las verían conmigo, no es por presumir pero me había vuelto el chico más genial del shibusen, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y me fui dirigí a la cafetería._

-Hola tsubaki, que tal te fue en tu "cita" con maka-pregunto Black star con picardía.

-Un caballero no habla de sus conquistas-respondí con alegría.

-Así se habla tsubaki, eso hace un caballero-comento kid con alegría.

-Bueno ya basta de mentir tsubaki, estamos entre amigos-comento Black star enojado

-Parece que tu lujuria desapareció, debe ser por el aura de maka-comento kid sorprendido-bien por ti, recuerda que te queda menos de dos meses así que aprovéchalos.

-Que ingenuo-exclamo enojado-me quedare así para siempre, me quedare con maka y no podrás evitarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, fuimos a la cafetería, pedimos algo de comer y nos sentamos en una mesa, después de un momento kid reinicio la conversación.

-No me malinterpretes tsubaki, yo creo que debes quedarte como mejor te parezca-exclamo kid tranquilamente.

-Yo también lo creo tsubaki, me gustaba mi arma como mujer pero creo que somos más amigos cuando tu eres hombre-añadió Black star con alegría.

-Me alegra que apoyen mi decisión, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes, kid puedes decirme que libro podría recomendar a maka, no quiero que se dé cuenta que soy un ignorante-comente con timidez.

-Me sorprendes tsubaki, maka te cambio de pervertido mujeriego a un hombre que se preocupa por la persona que ama, el amor es maravilloso-exclamo kid emocionado.

-Si eso pregúntaselo a chrona, la otra vez que observe como hablaba contigo, ella se veía tan feliz-comento Black star entre risas-hablas de amor pero eres un idiota en ese asunto.

_Termine de comer y Los deje peleando, me dirigí a la biblioteca, no quería hacer esperar a maka, entre a la biblioteca pero maka no estaba ahí, me senté a esperar mientras trataba de no dormirme con uno de los libros que leía._

_-_Hola tsubaki-sama-me saludo una chica pelirroja-que haces aquí en la biblioteca, tú no eres de los que estudian.

La chica rio, yo la salude con la mano y me disponía a dormir cuando ella acaricio mi rostro.

-Tsubaki-sama, he visto que estas saliendo con maka albarn, que tiene ella que no tenga yo-exclamo la chica con ternura.

_La observe de pies a cabeza, era muy hermosa pero maka también lo era, aparte de lo físico a mí me gustaba la personalidad de maka, iba a responder cuando ella se acerco mas a mí._

_-_Tsubaki-sama, yo te amo, siempre te he observado pero tú siempre tenias ojos para maka, solo déjame darte un beso-exclamo la chica con picardía.

**

* * *

(Pongámosle un poco de emoción a la historia, XD)

* * *

**

_Se sentó en mis piernas y quedamos viéndonos cara a cara, sentí como si quisiera hacerla mía en ese mismo lugar, tenía una cara hermosa y su cuerpo era perfecto, trate de resistirme a mi lujuria pero no podía, ella me beso y ya no pude resistirme más, la cargue y la apoye contra la pared, ella soltó un leve gemido, trate de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera sexo y en mi mente se dibujo la cara llena de tristeza de maka,quize alejarme pero ella tenía sostenida mi cintura con sus piernas, cuando pensé que la situación no podía ponerse más difícil para mí, maka entro a la biblioteca._

**Maka POV**

_Me reuní a comer con las chicas y después me dirigí a la biblioteca a encontrarme con tsubaki, puse mi mejor sonrisa y entre a la habitación, lo que vi me dejo congelada, tsubaki estaba con una chica pelirroja, estaba apoyándola contra la pared y ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de tsubaki, me limpie los ojos rogando que lo que vi solo fuera una ilusión._

-Maka puedo explicarlo-exclamo tsubaki bajando a la chica -Juro que no es lo que crees.

- Maka, eres una persona muy inoportuna, tsubaki-sama y yo estábamos poniéndonos muy cariñosos-exclamo la chica con alegría.

-No mientas, maka juro que yo no estaba haciendo nada con ella-exclamo tsubaki mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No puedo creer que cuando consigues una chica, automáticamente empiezas con otra-exclame sollozando-pensé que habías cambiado, quise creer que te importaba pero solo soy una conquista mas para ti.

-Maka tu sabes que no es así, déjame explicártelo todo-exclamo tsubaki en tono tranquilizador, sé acerco mas y trato de limpiar mis lagrimas.

Le di una bofetada y me fui corriendo lejos de ahí, me había enamorado de un mujeriego que quiso ocultar su verdadero ser con palabras bonitas, corrí lo más lejos que podía, las lagrimas evitaban que pudiera ver así que tropecé y me caí al suelo, me quede llorando en suelo hasta que alguien me levanto, era tsubaki.

**

* * *

(Esta parte es tan importante en la trama de la historia que la puse en negrita y lo subraye las palabras más hirientes, Un giro muy extremo y muy triste T_T)

* * *

**

**-No me toques-grite furiosa-eres un idiota, ****maldigo el día en el que me enamore de ti****, ****desearía nunca haberte conocido, desearía que nunca te hubieras transformado en hombre, solo quiero que pasen los dos meses para no volver a verte nunca mas.**

**Tsubaki se quedo en silencio, sabía que no debía decir algo tan horrible, la expresión de tsubaki cambio, ya no era una mirada de amor lo que tenía en su rostro, era una mirada de odio.**

**-SI eso quieres por mi bien, no necesito a una chica que no confía en mí-exclamo tsubaki herido por mis palabras-Sabes una cosa, chicas me sobran pero quiero que sepas que solo tú me importabas, pensé que me había fijado en una la chica perfecta para mí pero solo me tope con ****una****idiota que dice las cosas sin pensar****, ****quédate dando pena por ahí****, por lo menos sabes que yo intente llevar bien esta relación y no me caí con un pequeño error como tú, ****la chica fuerte de la que me enamore murió el día de hoy, te odio maka albarn****.**

_Tsubaki se alejo en silencio, note que estaba triste por como habían terminado las cosas, agarre su brazo pero él se soltó violentamente, le había dolido mucho lo que le dije pero lo que él me dijo también me dolió mucho, observé cómo se iba, no quería que terminara así pero no pude pensar en nada y cuando por fin reaccione el ya se había ido._

_Me dirigí donde estaban reunidos los chicos con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, lo encontré con Black star y kid, me acerque para hablar con ellos y tsubaki se alejo, la chica que había sido la causante de nuestra pelea me sonrió y se fue abrazada del brazo de tsubaki, ella había conseguido lo que quería y yo me había quedado sola, black star me pregunto qué paso._

-Que sucede, porque tsubaki se va con esa chica y tu no dices nada, que no estaban juntos-exclamo Black star sorprendido por mi reacción.

Me puse a llorar, ellos me consolaron y después les conté lo que había pasado.

-No creo que tsubaki hiciera algo así, el había decidido quedarse en esa forma para estar contigo, lo siento maka pero lo que él decía era verdad-exclamo kid con tristeza.

-Demonios-grito Black star furioso-esa chica los engaño a los dos y ahora se ha ido con tsubaki, esto no podría ser peor.

-Lo sé, me siento muy mal por lo que le dije, ahora tsubaki me odio y se fue con la chica que nos engaño-comente con tristeza-si lo ven díganle que lamento haberle dicho esas cosas tan feas, ahora estoy segura que el ya no volverá a mi casa, seguro se irá a vivir a la casa de ella.

-Se lo diremos-exclamaron los dos en coro-cuando lo veamos le diremos que aclaren las cosas, solo eso podemos hacer.

M_e sentía tan idiota por la forma en la que caí en la trampa de esa chica pelirroja, ahora estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, me despedí de Black star y kid y me fui a casa, entre a la habitación de tsubaki, sus cosas seguían ahí, en algún momento las recogería y seria mi oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, limpie un poco su habitación y encontré una libreta debajo de su almohada, parecía un diario, la abrí para ver lo que tenia adentro._

_**No sé porque todavía te escribo tonto diario, se me quedo esa costumbre de cuando era mujer, como sea, hoy es mi primer día con maka, se que ella piensa que yo solo quiero tener sexo con ella pero se equivoca, yo la amo y es la única chica que haría que yo fuera fiel, es amable y es una chica fuerte, nunca pensé en ella como alguien con la que pudiera tener solo sexo, ella significo mucho más para mi desde la primera vez que la vi, lástima que ella no sepa eso, en algún momento se lo diré, no me importa cuántas veces ella me rechace yo insistiré hasta que ella me diga que si, , no dejare que se me escape una chica tan maravillosa, eso es todo por hoy tonto diario.**_

-una chica tan maravillosa-repetí una y otra vez mientas lloraba.

_El tenia razón, él nunca se rindió sin importar cuantas veces lo rechace, cambio su forma de ser solo para agradarme y nunca fue infiel, abrace fuertemente el diario y me eche a dormir en su cama rogando que solo fuera una horrible pesadilla y que al despertar el estaría a mi lado._

**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa que triste, debería escribir dramas, la espera fue larga así que tenía que hacer algo interesante, no sé si la mayoría prefería que la historia siguiera de manera feliz y bonita pero eso es algo muy lineal y creo que aburre, bueno me voy a pensar porque nunca le dije lo que sentía a la persona que amaba, esperó que ella lea esto y perdone mi idiotez,jejeje, Avísenme si les gusto y si quieren que tsubaki y maka se reconcilien, hasta que se me ocurra como arreglar la que arme.**

**Como consejo final, siempre deben decir lo que sienten a la persona que aman, sino se arrepentirán toda su vida, sino me creen pregúnteme a mí, que sentimental desperté esta mañana, algo de corazón me quedaba…….. **


	7. No podemos permitir que temine asi

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.6 No podemos permitir que termine así**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Que paso, no me la creo, como ***** se me ocurrió escribir una nota final tan tonta, Ese día me agarro los fantasmas del pasado, sin mas de que hablar es hora de continuar con la historia, si va a terminar en SoulxMaka, esa es la idea original pero la verdad esta historia se desvió mucho de la original, explicaciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

**

**Tsubaki POV**

_Me fui dejando a maka atrás, tenía a la pelirroja agarrada de mi brazo, ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa._

_Me mentía, yo no la quería a ella pero estaba muy vulnerable por lo que me dijo maka, así que me fui con ella para darle celos a maka._

-Me olvide decir mi nombre, me llamo Karin, Tsubaki-sama quisieras quedarte en mi casa ya que no tienes a donde ir-propuso Karin tímidamente.

_Le mencione que quería ver donde vivía por si me animaba en algún momento._

_Caminamos durante tres minutos, su casa estaba muy cerca de la escuela, me despedí de ella y me fui a caminar sin tener a donde ir._

_Quería pensar en lo que había hecho, no podía creer que había lastimado a la persona que mas amaba, ahora ella me odiaba y yo no podía hacer nada, las palabras de maka resonaban en mi cabeza, jamás pensé que ella podría decirme algo así._

_Camino durante horas y después fui a la casa de maka a recoger mis cosas, no podía quedarme ahí, no después de lo que paso entre nosotros, la amaba pero no podía olvidar lo que me había dicho._

_Entre a la casa rogando que no hubiera nadie pero allí estaba ella, dormía en mi cama abrazada a mi diario, quise dormir a su lado pero estaba seguro que ella no me perdonaría, al verla dormir tan tranquila decidí no retirar mis cosas, Salí de la habitación, ya mañana hablaría con maka, volví a la casa de Karin y toque la puerta._

-Hola tsubaki-sama, al final decidiste quedarte conmigo, una decisión inteligente, conmigo te divertirás más que con maka albarn-exclamo Karin emocionada.

(Se que si lo odiaban, ahora lo odian aun mas, XD, culpa de maka por hablar sin saber)

_No quería quedarme con la causante de mi pelea con maka pero no tenia adonde ir, hubiera dormido en la casa de kid pero seguro el apoyaba a maka, así que me quede donde Karin._

_-_Jamás pensé que tendría al chico más genial de la escuela por una noche-comento Karin con picardía.

-Pasaron muchas cosas y prefiero quedarme aquí esta noche, espero que mi presencia no te incomode-comente con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Para nada-respondió con alegría-hare algo de comer, debes tener mucha hambre, esa maka no te trata como se debe.

_Se acerco a mí y me beso, después se fue a la cocina, yo sabía cómo terminaríamos la noche pero eso no me importo, tenía que liberar mi "tensión" y ella era muy hermosa, si maka me acuso de algo por lo menos quiero que sea verdad, solo así mañana podre disculparme por lo que hice._

-Tsubaki –sama aquí está tu cena, espero que me haya salido bien, es la primera vez que cocino para un hombre

(Si claro, esta es otra caza hombres, bueno eso queda a su criterio, XD)

-Está muy bueno-comente con alegría-es como lo hacía maka….

Me quede en silencio, el recuerdo de maka me ponía triste, comimos en silencio y después ella se acerco a mí.

-No te preocupes por ella tsubaki-sama, ya viste que ella no confía en ti, yo hare que te olvides de ella.

_Karin me echo al piso y se puso encima de mí, sabía que esto terminaría así, solo maka no se abalanzo contra mi cuanto se presento la oportunidad, trate de liberar mi mente de ella y me concentre en Karin._

-Esto va tan rápido-exclame con una alegría fingida-no creo que debamos hacerlo tan rapido

**

* * *

Mira lo que provoca la televisión, hace a las personas más "sinceras"

* * *

**

-Eres tan graciosos tsubaki-sama, es hora de seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo en la mañana-comento Karin con picardía.

_Me puse encima de ella pero me aleje de inmediato, no podía hacerlo, no quería engañar a maka, aun después de todo lo que me dijo._

**

* * *

Ahhh, ya decían ese tsubaki es un perro, dejen terminar de escribir, jajaja

* * *

**

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada a menos que sea con la persona que amo-me disculpe.

-Estoy algo decepcionada pero creo que está bien que no solo me veas como un pedazo de carne-exclamo Karin con alegría-espero que podamos ser amigos.

-claro que podemos ser amigos, ahora debo ir a disculparme con maka por lo que dije-comente con nerviosismo-perdóname por abusar de tu hospitalidad.

-No te preocupes, si algo sale mal, puedes pasar la noche aquí prometo no intentar nada mas-dijo Karin entre risas.

_Al final no era una mala chica, me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la casa de maka, quería aclarar lo que había pasado pero no pensaba disculparme por algo que no hice._

**Maka POV**

_Estaba sentada haciendo zapping con el televisor cuando escuche la puerta, tsubaki estaba entrando, pensé que era mi oportunidad de disculparme pero algo me decía que tsubaki pensaba pasar la noche con la chica pelirroja, eso me enfureció, me controle y espere que dijera algo._

**-**he venido a aclarar las cosas-exclamo tsubaki calmadamente

-Hueles a ella-comente con indiferencia-supongo que viniste a disculparte.

- Si lo que dices es verdad no habría venido -exclamo tsubaki manteniendo su seriedad- ¿acaso no puedo tener una amiga mujer sin que tu pienses que solo quiero tener sexo con ella?

_Yo me quede en silencio, la verdad me equivoque la primera vez así que dudaba mucho del porque de mis celos._

-Se que sabes que yo no hice nada con ella así que venía a saber si ya estamos bien-comento tsubaki algo nervioso

_Me quede en silencio, quería decirle que si estábamos bien pero no estaba totalmente segura si debía hacerlo después todo lo que paso entre nosotros, tsubaki se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, yo Salí de mis pensamientos y apoye mi cabeza en su espalda._

**(Se juntaron los orgullosos, algún día se perdonaran)**

- No puedo creer que dudes maka, si no tienes confianza en mi creo que deberíamos separarnos por un tiempo-finalizo tsubaki con tristeza

_Observe como tsubaki se retiraba en silencio, si tan solo se hubiera disculpado, podríamos seguir juntos._

_Si me importaba tsubaki, todavía estaba enamorada de él y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo pero no podía perdonar a alguien que no se había disculpado._

_Observe la televisión todo el día, estaba triste asa que no tenía mucho que hacer, después cene y me fui a dormir pensando donde se habría quedado a dormir tsubaki esa noche._

**

* * *

Que mal que soul todavía sea mujer, este sería una oportunidad perfecta, XD**

* * *

_Por la mañana me di un baño, me cambie la ropa, desayune y fue al shibusen, en la entrada del salón de clases estaba tsubaki conversando con Black star y kid._

-Hola maka-saludo kid con alegría

-Que hay chicos-exclame como si nada hubiera pasado.

Black star y tsubaki no saludaron ni dijeron nada.

-Ahí estábamos hablando sobre chicas-respondí kid algo incomodo.

-Black star no me vas a saludar?-pregunte lo más amable que podía.

-No puedo saludar porque tsubaki me conto lo que paso y creo que tiene razón-respondió Black star.

-Tú también crees eso kid?-pregunte nerviosa.

_Mire a tsubaki, el evito cruzar sus ojos con los míos, se comportaba como un niño pequeño, era irritante._

-No, no me parece bien lo que hizo tsubaki ni donde se quedo a dormir-respondió kid con sinceridad-pero concuerdo en que no existen pruebas de que haya hecho algo indebido, resumiendo creo que tienes mi apoyo maka.

_Tsubaki miro a kid con frialdad, kid se encogió de hombros._

-Maka creo que nos retiramos, debemos hablar entre hombres-comento Black star y se llevo arrastrando a kid.

-No puedo creer que peleen como si fueran niños-grito kid-maka tienes mi apoyo incondicional!

_Eso decía el pero sabía que con lo que dijera tsubaki seguro me quedaría sin amigos._

_Los chicos se ausentaron todas las clases, perdí la esperanza de hablar con ellos hasta que arreglara las cosas con tsubaki._

_Como no había nadie con quien hablar me retire a casa, me sería muy pesado pasar el tiempo ya que me había quedado sola, así que llame a liz, patty ,chrona y soul ,que últimamente no había visto, para que nos reuniéramos en la pastelería después de un par de horas, quería preguntarles que opinaban sobre lo que había pasado._

**(Por fin introducimos a chrona, era el único personaje que me faltaba, jejeje)**

**Death the kid POV**

**

* * *

Reunión de hombres, como mola XD

* * *

**

**-**bien ya explique lo que en verdad sucedió-exclamo tsubaki cansado de hablar-ahora que opinan amigos míos.

-Yo en el lugar de maka también dudaría de un mujeriego-comento oz con sinceridad.

-A mi me parece que tienes razón, maka es muy celosa-exclamo killik discrepando con oz.

-Ya sabes mi opinión, es obvio que te apoyare porque eres mi arma-grito Black star con alegría

-Bueno y kid que apoya a maka, con eso se igualan las opiniones-exclamo tsubaki con desgano-creo que debería disculparme y dejar de hacer este problema tan largo.

-sí creo que deberías hacerlo-exclame con voz decidida

-Ahí discrepo-exclamo oz calmadamente-Eso significa que cada vez que a maka le de celos, tu serás el que te disculpes, eso no es nada conveniente.

-Buen punto-añadió killik-ese argumento es bastante bueno.

-bueno, esperare a que maka se dé cuenta de su error-finalizo tsubaki-me voy a pensar a otro lado

Tsubaki se despidió y después reinicio la conversación

_-_Bien hecho oz-comento killik dándole un codazo a las costillas-por tu culpa tsubaki no se va a disculpar.

-Yo solo dije lo que pensaba-exclamo oz con indiferencia.

-No se preocupen, ya coordine con las chicas para crear un plan-comento Black star con orgullo.

-Un plan?-pregunte nervioso-mejor explícame de que trata ese plan.

-No seas molesto, a ti todo plan te parece mal, que te explique Liz-comento Black star entre risas

-Como sea, ya hemos perdido un par de horas de clases, así que propongo ir a mi casa a relajarnos, todo este asunto me rompe lo nervios-propuso con alegría.

_Todos asintieron con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a mi mansión._

_Después de eso, nos dedicamos a jugar videojuegos, fue divertido pero lamente no haber ido a clases, quedamos en reunirnos en la pastelería a las 4 pm y cada uno se fue a su casa._

Yo llegue a la mansión junto a Black star que también vivía ahí, estaba caminando a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer cuando una mano me agarro.

-AHHHHHHHH, me asustaste Liz-le grite a Liz con nerviosismo.

-No hagas ruido kid-susurro Liz-todos pensamos que maka y tsubaki deben reconciliarse, pero como ambos son demasiado orgullosos eso les sería muy difícil así que hemos creado un plan.

-El plan que Black star menciono pero nunca explico- comente con desgano.

_-_Si ya sabes como en las películas, contratamos un grupo de matones para que molesten a maka y así tsubaki la defiende y después se reconcilian-explico Liz con alegría-me parece un buen plan.

Solo esperaba que el plan funcionara, no soportaba las peleas entre amigos y peor si eran novios, me eche a mi cama y espera a que la hora llegara.

**

* * *

Sé que la ven bien difícil un SoulxMaka porque soul está en nada todavía, así que dejare un spoiler para que respondan sus dudas.**

**Cap. es hora de recuperar lo que es mío**

**Soul POV**

**-Funciono, he vuelto a ser yo mismo, ya no seré una princesa-exclame con alegría-Kid te suplico que guardes esa cosa que llamas brew, es bastante peligrosa.**

**-No molestes, la culpa la tienen tu y tsubaki, lo bueno es que ya volviste a la normalidad-exclamo kid con alegría.**

**-Lo malo es que maka está enamorada de la versión hombre de tsubaki y ya llevan un mes de novios-comento Black star nervioso.**

**-Que! Por dios, cuánto tiempo me transformaron en mujer-exclame furioso.**

**-Estuviste así por dos meses, por desgracia tsubaki se rehusó a volver a la normalidad-comento kid con desgano-ahora que piensas hacer soul.**

**-Que no es obvio, nadie le quita la chica a soul Evans, es hora de recuperar lo que es mío.**

**-Así que regresaste soul, no creas que podrás contra mí, yo soy el chico más genial de esta escuela y no pienso dejar a maka-exclamo una voz que no había escuchado.**

**Había un chico de cabello negro, era alto y estaba en forma.**

**-Y tu quien eres, no te conozco-exclame furioso.**

**-Que no te dijo kid, yo soy tsubaki, el novio de maka y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso-exclamo tsubaki entre risas.**

**Así que ese era tsubaki, era verdad lo que decía, era un tipo que molaba mucho pero no por eso iba a dejar quedarse con maka.**

**-Ya lo veremos, puedes ir despidiéndote de maka, el gran soul Evans ha vuelto al juego-exclame en tono burlón.**

**-Muéstrame que tan patético eres soul-comento tsubaki furioso-te mostrare que no eres rival para mí**

**Los dos nos acercamos, sentí como si la pelea fuera inevitable pero en ese momento apareció maka.**

**-soul, volviste a la normalidad!-grito maka emocionada.**

**Como que fue el spoiler más largo que he visto pero así no quedan dudas que si habrá un SoulxMaka pero el cómo es un misterio hasta para mí, aparte de eso yo nunca dije que así terminaría, jejeje………………..es broma, no se rebelen.**

**Dentro de unos capítulos descubrirán el porqué a soul le fue tan difícil decirle a maka sus sentimientos, Solo diré que fue una metida de pata de niveles épicos.**

**Una pregunta que me gustaría que me respondiera: porque les gusta tanto un SoulxMaka? **


	8. No quiero que te alejes de mi

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.7 No quiero que te alejes de mí**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: soul, tsubaki, soul, tsubaki, que me da vueltas la cabeza, con cual debería terminar maka, no lo sé SX, una ayuda por favor!**

**Otra pregunta que me gustaría que respondiera: a quien eligen**

**A tu primer amor pero nunca te dijo que te amaban o a la persona de la que te enamoras después y esta si te dijo que te amaba? **

**Creo que es bastante simple pero quiero saber opiniones.

* * *

**

**Tsubaki POV**

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, entre a la pastelería y ahí estaban kid, black star, oz y killik, me saludaron con la mano y yo les devolví el saludo.

-Que hay chicos, llegaron temprano, ya pidieron algo de comer porque yo si que me muero de hambre-comente con alegría.

-No todavía no pido nada-exclamo kid-no encuentro ningún pastel simétrico.

-Yo pedí un pastel de chocolate-comento killik

-Yo tampoco me decido, estoy esperando que venga Kim-comento oz nervioso.

Kim, demonios, si venia kim, también la acompañarían liz, patty, soul y por supuesto maka,no es que no estuviera enamorado de ella pero seguro que las chicas me mirarían feo y yo quería comer tranquilo.

-Como que se me fue el hambre-exclame mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Tsubaki no te comportes como un niño, solo vamos a comer juntos, no seas tan idiota-exclamo Black star con seriedad.

Black star hablando seriamente, eso no es posible, tenía un mal presentimiento pero me quede porque no pensaba huir como un cobarde.

-Creo que tienes razón, comeré tranquilo y después me iré-comente con desgano.

Pedí un tiramisú a la mesera, yo le sonreí y ella me lo trajo rápidamente, comí lo más rápido que podía y cuando estaba a punto de irme las chicas entraron, ahora se complico todo.

-Hola chicos-dijo maka con alegría.

_Saludo a todos con un beso en la mejilla pero a mí me saludo solo con un gesto, después de eso el ambiente se puso muy tenso._

_Que incomodo era estar con mi ex novia al día siguiente de haber terminado nuestra relación, hoy no estaba de humor para los dramas así que decidí irme rápido, prefería arreglar mis asuntos con maka a solas y no con tanta gente mirándome._

_-_Bueno ya, creo que deberíamos juntar nuestras mesas y comer juntos-propuso Liz nerviosa.

Black star la ayudo a juntar las mesas, black star siendo un caballero, mis dudas se despejaron, algo definitivamente iba muy mal, termine de comer de golpe y me decidí a irme.

-Creo que ya me voy-exclame nervioso-ya acabe de comer, fue un gusto verlos reunidos, adiós.

* * *

(**Inspirado en el papa de maka, que al no poder decirle la verdad, prefería salir huyendo, XD)

* * *

**

Salía por la puerta pero justo me choque con una chica, ella se cayó, yo la levante y me disculpe, ella me agarro el brazo, era Karin.

-Hola tsubaki-sama, me encantaría comer algo dulce, podrías acompañarme-comento Karin con timidez

-Claro que si, para eso son los amigos-respondí con alegría.

No sé qué sucedió en ese momento, lo que menos quería era entrar otra vez pero por alguna razón volví a entrar.

_Para aumentar la presión, Karin estaba aferrada a mi brazo, la mirada de mis amigos me atravesaban como lanzas, la mirada que mas me dolió era la de maka, esto terminaría muy mal._

-Hola chicos, regrese y traje a una amiga conmigo-exclame muerto de miedo.

-que bien que volviste tsubaki, porque no te sientas en esta mesa-dijo maka con alegría fingida.

* * *

(**Dios, el aura de ese lugar debe sentirse como maldad pura, me pregunto cómo respiran**)

* * *

Parecía más una orden que una sugerencia, para aumentar aun más mi mala suerte las únicas dos sillas disponibles estaban al costado de maka, termine sentado entre maka y Karin.

**Death the kid POV**

_El plan iba de mal en peor, para comenzar no tenias a la banda de pandilleros que atacarían a maka para que tsubaki la defienda y se arreglen las cosas._

_Ahora que tsubaki había sido tan idiota como para traer a la persona que creó el malentendido entre él y maka, yo apenas podía respirar, el aura que había en ese lugar me hacia recordar cuando peleamos con el kishin, tenia que decir algo rápido._

-Tsubaki no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?-pregunte con curiosidad

Liz me metió un codazo en las costillas, esa no había sido mi mejor idea.

-Ah sí claro, ella es Karin y la conocí hace unos días, es una buena chica-exclamo tsubaki tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-Me parece que son más que buenos amigos-comento maka furiosa.

-Por desgracia solo somos amigos pero tsubaki se está quedando en mi casa así que cualquier cosa podría pasar-respondió Karin entre risas.

_Si alguien se entera que la idea de reunirnos todos en la pastelería era mi idea, sería mi fin._

_Después de una hora de conversar entre amigos, empezaron a retirarse, primero se fue oz y kim, después se fue killik seguido por Liz y patty, era unas traidoras dejando solo a su maestro, a soul le dio sueño la conversación así que Black star la llevo dormida hasta la mansion, finalmente quedamos yo, maka, tsubaki y Karin, trate de irme pero tsubaki me sujetaba el brazo debajo de la mesa._

_-_Me gusto que me acompañaras a comer tsubaki-sama, es hora de que me vaya, si vas a dormir en mi casa avísame-se despidió Karin y le dio un beso en la mejilla a tsubaki.

Parecía el beso de judas, yo también me retire dejando a tsubaki y maka para que hablaran.

**Maka POV**

Por fin me había quedado a solas con tsubaki, después de mucho meditar creo que si no solucionábamos nuestros problemas ahora no lo haríamos nunca.

-Esta fue la comida entre amigos más incomoda que he tenido-comento tsubaki entre risas-pero valió la pena ya que me pude quedar contigo a l final, quiero que me perdones de una vez, dejemos de hacernos daño entre nosotros.

-Que te perdone, quisiste huir como un cobarde y volviste por esa chica, la causante de todo este problema-exclame molesta-la verdad no sé qué decir.

-Esta vez no me ninguno de los dos se va hasta que aclaremos este asunto-exclamo tsubaki con voz decidida-tú tienes a tantos amigos hombres y yo no te digo nada pero yo no puedo tener a nadie porque tú eres muy celosa.

-Dime con cuantos me has visto arrinconada en la pared-replique furiosa.

-Solo por un error, todo lo bueno que hago se va a la basura por un simple error, tu lógica es tan tonta que duele-respondió tsubaki con desgano.

_En parte el tenia razón, el siempre me apoyo y yo lo deje de lado solo por un error suyo._

_-_Grítame lo que quieras, no vas a poder alejarme de tu lado, pude haberme ido con Karin y ahorrarme problemas pero me quede para hablar contigo, eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta que me importas mucho-comento tsubaki con tristeza.

-Porque insistes tanto en estar conmigo, te he observado y sé que podrías estar con cualquier chica pero porque conmigo-Pregunte ansiosa de saber su respuesta.

-Porque tú eres la única que no me ve como si fuera una persona que solo sirve para una noche de diversión-respondí tsubaki con tristeza

Solo necesitaba saber eso, ahora estaba segura que tsubaki no me engañaría con otra.

-Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, no quiero que te alejes de mi-exclame con lagrimas de felicidad.

(Es tan conmovedor T_T, Se me dificulto aun más la elección, la única fija es maka, XD)

Nos reconciliamos con un beso apasionado y después nos fuimos a casa.

-Volví a casa-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-nada me hace más feliz que volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo con la persona que amo.

-Preparare algo de comer-exclame con alegría

* * *

(**Sera posible que el autor ponga escenas fuertes, sigan leyendo y no pregunten mucho**)

* * *

Estaba cocinando de lo más feliz cuando tsubaki me abrazo por la cintura-Maka me gustaría celebrar nuestra reconciliación con algo más que besos-me susurro con tsubaki con picardía-ya sabes deberíamos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

-Llevamos menos de un mes juntos, creo que es muy pronto-exclame algo nerviosa

Tsubaki me abrazo con más fuerza, no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido

-Maka es que te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo, tengo mucha sangre en la cabeza y no me deja pensar con claridad-comento tsubaki con alegría.

(Se me fue la lujuria, mala suerte, porque cambie la lujuria por el hambre, alguien tiene comida que les sobre, estoy solo en casa y no se preparar nada de comer, que hambre tengo!)

-Ah ese era el problema-comente nerviosa-Maka chop!

Amaba a tsubaki pero no estaba lista para tener relaciones con él, tener un papa mujeriego te deja algo traumada.

-Au eso dolió pero por lo menos se me fue la lujuria-comento tsubaki mientras dejaba de abrazarme-no importa, esperare lo que sea necesario, no quiero presionarte.

Termine de hacer la cena,me salió algo quemada por la culap de tsubaki pero el no menciono el asunto y comio tranquilamente,terminamos de comer y cada uno se dirigía a su habitación.

-Maka si cambias de opinión mi puerta esta abierta-comento tsubaki entre risas.

-Creo que alguien quiere otro maka chop-comente con alegría.

-Bueno ya me rendiré por el día de hoy pero en la noche iré a tu cama a ver como duermes-exclamo tsubaki con alegría

-Haz lo que quieras mientras no me toques-respondí nerviosa

Me tire en mi cama, estaba feliz de saber que tsubaki dormía a pocos metros y no con otra chica.

**

* * *

Ah que mal, no hubo escenas para adultos, eso pasa cuando me matan de hambre, no se preocupen que pondré una fija dentro de algunos episodios, podrá parecer largo pero es porque yo pongo pocas letras a comparación de otros autores, me pesa escribir mucho, XD**

**Espero sus respuestas con ansias, no sean flojos! **


	9. Dime a quien prefieres

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.8 Dime a quien prefieres.**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Ya casi vuelve soul, que nervios, esos dos se van a matar por maka, jejeje, pero dejemos que tsubaki disfrute que no tiene rivales por el momento.

* * *

  
**

**Tsubaki POV**

_**Sueño de tsubaki**_

_**-**_**He vuelto maka, por fin volví a mi forma original-exclamo soul con alegría.**

**-Que bien que volviste soul, ahora es momento del adiós tsubaki-comento maka con una sonrisa**

_**Observe como maka y soul se iban agarrados de la mano, trate de decir algo pero no pude, me quede inmóvil hasta que los perdí de vista y me quede completamente solo.**_

Ahhhhhhhhh, maka espera!-grite despertándome de mi sueño.

Ya solucione las cosas con maka pero me preocupaba lo que soñé esta mañana, me había hecho pensar que pasaría si soul volviera, maka me dejaría por el o me elegiría a mi?

Me decidí a preguntárselo hoy mismo.

-Tsubaki, te pasa algo, te escuche gritar-pregunto maka preocupada

-No solo tuve un mal sueño, no te preocupes-respondí calmadamente

-bueno…. levántate que debemos ir al shibusen-llamo maka con alegría-voy sirviendo el desayuno.

-Ya voy, déjame cambiarme-respondí con alegría.

_Me cambie el pijama y Salí de mi habitación, afuera estaba maka con su delantal blanco, sé veía tan hermosa, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa._

_Me senté a desayunar, observaba como maka comía tranquilamente, solo algo me preocupaba, se me estaba acabando el tiempo, no para mí sino soul, el iba a tratar de recuperar a maka y me iba a causar muchos problemas._

-Tsubaki come rápido, no quiero llegar tarde al shibusen-exclamo maka y me golpeo suavemente

_Era ahora o nunca, la curiosidad me mataba, debía preguntar a quien prefería si tuviera que elegir entre soul y yo._

-Maka, cuando soul vuelva, seguirás estando conmigo o vas a preferirlo a él?-pregunte seriamente

_Maka se quedo en silencio, espere por unos minutos, no escuchaba respuesta, me levante de la mesa decepcionado._

-Espera tsubaki, es una decisión difícil y no puedo decidir tan rápido-grito maka con tristeza

-Cómo es posible que no puedas decidir entre soul y yo, acaso yo no te dije lo que sentía por ti, no me digas que prefieres a alguien que nunca te dijo nada en tres años-comente molesto-pero creo que tienes razón, te dejare pensar por unas horas, no quiero comenzar otra pelea cuando acabamos de reconciliarnos.

(Como me gusta meterle drama, XD)

_Maka apoyo su cabeza en mi espalda, la abrace y después fuimos juntos al shibusen._

_En el camino la observe a maka pensativa, no podía creer cuantas cosas pasaron ella y soul juntos pero acaso valía si él nunca le dijo que la amaba, yo hice en un mes más de lo que soul hizo en tres años._

_Llegamos a shibusen, en el aula estaban kid, liz y patty, estaban limpiando el aula como lo hacían una vez al mes, los saludamos con la mano y ellos nos devolvieron el saludo, maka se despidió de mi y se fue a hablar con Liz y patty._

-Kid, te parece que yo sea mejor para maka que soul?-pregunte de inmediato.

_Kid se quedo en silencio por un momento._

-Creo que maka está mejor con soul, ya sabes, ellos pasaron muchas cosas y también ella hizo de soul una guadaña mortal-respondió kid tranquilamente.

**

* * *

(UY, la verdad duele)

* * *

**

_Su respuesta me dolió profundamente pero la respuesta que para mi valía era la de maka._

-Yo no creo eso!-grito Black star haciendo su aparición-Yo creo que maka y tsubaki hacen la pareja perfecta.

-Parece que se igualo el marcador, gracias Black star-exclame con alegria-kid,que mal amigo eres.

_Kid se encogió de hombros_

-Bueno, agradezco su sinceridad-comente con alegría-se los pregunto porque le hice esa pregunta a maka y todavía no me responde.

-Ah eso era, no sé porque te preocupas por algo así cuando todavía te queda un mes antes de que soul vuelva a su estado normal-comento kid calmadamente-mira como esta soul en estos momentos

-Kid señalo a soul, ella estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno, al ver que la observábamos nos saludo y nosotros le devolvimos el saludo, después de eso nos miramos y reímos durante un buen rato, no sé porque dudaba de mi por un estúpido sueño, era obvio que maka me elegiría a mí y no a soul, solo quería oírlo de sus labios.

_Las clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lugar,black star saco cero en matematicas,kid se durmió en la clase y no le dijeron nada por ser hijo de shingami-sama,soul escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el profesor stein decía,liz y patty se aplicaban el maquillaje en plena clase,chrona estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo iba a lidiar con cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, y finalmente maka, que se encontraba perdida es sus pensamientos, seguro pensaba en lo que le pregunte en la mañana._

_Llego la hora del almuerzo y me reuní con maka_

-Tsubaki las chicas y yo queremos ir al cine así que avísales a Black star y kid para que vayan-Comento maka con alegría.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a avisarles a los chicos.

-Espero que sea una película tan genial como yo-grito Black star emocionado

-No creo que sea necesario, ya olvidaste como te dio miedo anterior película y como te hizo llorar la ultima, fue tan gracioso-comento kid entre risas.

_Black star le dio un codazo a kid_

_Nos reunimos para comer algo, yo fui a comprar algo de comer y en el camino me encontré con Karin, la salude con la mano y ella me devolvió el saludo, se notaba triste._

-Porque estas triste Karin, hay algo que te incomode?-pregunte con curiosidad.

_Me preocupaba que estuviera triste, Karin siempre era una chica muy alegre y como era mi amiga debía preocuparme por ella._

-Lo que pasa es que quería ir al cine y pensaba ir con mis amigas pero ellas tienen que irse a una misión en México y me he quedado sola-comento Karin con tristeza.

-Que bien que eso te preocupe, justo el día de hoy voy a ir al cine con mis amigos y me gustaría que me acompañaras-exclame con alegría.

-Que bien, sabía que eras un buen amigo-comento Karin con alegría y me abrazo brevemente

_Le dije que iríamos a las siete y que la pasaría a buscar a su casa, después me despedí de ella, estaba feliz de poder hacer feliz a todos mis amigos._

_Compre mi comida y la de maka y se la lleve, ella me llamo la atención por haberme demorado mucho, me disculpe y me senté a su lado a comer, todavía pensaba en lo que me respondería maka pero sin importar que fuera yo me esforzaría al máximo._

**

* * *

(Mencionando a soul, para que sus fans no me caigan encima, XD, creo que le meteré una avanzada de un mes para que entre en escena en el próximo capítulo)

* * *

**

**Maka POV**

_Termine de comer y volvimos a las clases, estaba pensando quien amaba mas, soul era mi arma desde hace tres años pero el muy idiota nunca me dijo nada, tsubaki era mi novio de hace solo un mes pero él me lo decía todos los días, aunque no lo pareciera era muy complicado decidir._

_-_Maka,hey no te pierdas en tus pensamientos, te estaba preguntando si algo te preocupaba, estas mas pensativa de lo normal-comento Liz preocupada-no seas mala y cuéntame que te pasa que la curiosidad me está matando.

-Solo pensaba quepasara cuando soul regrese a su forma normal, tsubaki me lo pregunto de repente y no sé que responder-respondí con desgano.

-Pero no es obvio, debes decirle que lo prefieres a él, dios como es posibles que dudes de esa manera-comento Liz furiosa.

_Liz tenía razón, debía dejar mi pasado atrás, soul ya es historia antigua y debía voltear la pagina, ahora tenía a tsubaki y no me hacía falta nadie más._

**

* * *

(Comete esa soul, jajaja,la verdad que eso fue muy cool,no es que odie a soul solo que estoy más de lado de tsubaki porque la personalidad la cree yo,XD,todavía sigo pensando con cual se quedara maka al final.)

* * *

**

_Terminaron las clases, me despedí de mis amigos y me fui con tsubaki a casa, estaba cansada de tanto pensar y quería dormir un rato._

_-_Me retiro a dormir-comente con alegría- Tsubaki despiértame a las seis para que tenga tiempo de cambiarme para ir al cine

-No te preocupes, yo te aviso-respondió tsubaki con alegría.

_Entre a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, después de un rato caí en un sueño profundo._

**

* * *

Unas horas después

* * *

**

-Maka despierta-susurro tsubaki, que estaba a mi lado-son las seis y ya es hora de que te cambies.

-Dormiste a mi lado tsubaki-pregunte inocentemente.

-La verdad si, dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras no te tocara-respondió tsubaki entre risas-maka te deseo.

Qué vergüenza, dormí en la misma cama junto a tsubaki, estaba tan apenada.

_Le di un tremendo maka chop con mi nueva enciclopedia de 8000 páginas, tsubaki se agarro la cabeza adolorido._

-Au me dolió mucho, creo que no podre acompañarte al cine-comento tsubaki entre risas.

-Y que puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión-pregunte inocentemente.

_Tsubaki se acerco a mí y me beso, empezó con un beso, después se hizo más apasionado, no se hasta donde hubiéramos llegado en ese momento pero me quite a tsubaki de encima y le dije que ya tuvo suficiente, se retiro fastidiado y dijo que me esperaría en el cine porque tenía que hacer algo antes, nos despedimos con un beso y después el se fue._

_Me quite la ropa y me di una ducha, después me puse ropa para salir y finalmente me fui al cine._

-Llegaste justo a tiempo maka, la película comienza en 5 minutos, me pregunto por qué no viniste con tsubaki-comento Liz con curiosidad.

-Porque me dormí y el tenia algo que hacer así que vinimos separados-respondí algo nerviosa.

-Ah pensé que se habían peleado, porque el vino con Karin-comento Liz en tono burlon.

-es porque son amigos, eso ya me lo ha dicho un millón de veces, así que agradecería que no malinterpretaras las cosas-exclame fastidiada.

_Tsubaki termino de conversar con Karin y se acerco a mí._

-Espero que no te moleste que Karin nos acompañe, sus amigas se fueron a una misión y se sentía sola así que le dije que podía acompañarnos-explico tsubaki con alegría.

-No pasa nada, ya me dijiste que son amigos y yo confió en ti-respondí con una sonrisa.

-bueno ya, entramos o nos quedamos hablando afuera, a mi no me importa porque esta película no me gusta mucho, el actor principal es asimétrico-comento kid seriamente.

_Todos lo miramos y reímos, era muy gracioso cuando hacia sus comentarios sobre simetría, entramos a la sala del cine y vimos la película, todos reian, miraban seriamente ,luego reian,llega la hora del drama y lloran, después miran atentamente la parte final de la película y al final aplauden, yo observaba las reacciones de todo y tsubaki me miraba a mis con ojos llenos de ternura, yo lo bese y después de un rato paramos al ver las miradas penetrantes de nuestros amigos que nos miraban._

**

* * *

(Ayer fui al cine: p)

* * *

**

-Me gusto la película-comento kid con alegría-el final me pareció muy simétrico

-Ya ves kid, primero se ve y luego se critica-exclamo Liz dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

-Liz no me avergüences frente a todos-exclamo kid fastidiado.

-Parece tu mama kid-comento tsubaki entre risas

Todos se burlaron del pobre kid, tsubaki se alejo un momento para despedirse de Karin que ya se iba.

-Yahooo….estoy feliz de que mi arma haya dejado de ser tímida y se vuelva un hombre fuerte, estoy tan orgulloso-exclamo Black star conmovido.

-Sí pero no fue gracias a ti-comento kid en tono burlón.

Tsubaki volvió y la conversación siguió por unos minutos mas y después cada uno se fue a su casa, aunque solo nos separábamos yo y tsubaki del resto ya que chrona parecía que tenía algo con kid y se había mudado a la mansión Death Black star y soul también se estaban quedando con el, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a casa.

Entramos a la casa y tsubaki se volteo para decirme algo.

-Maka, no es por presionarte pero me gustaría que me respondieras lo que te pregunte esta mañana, no me importa si la respuesta no me favorece, ya pensare en algo para que cambies de opinión.

Apoye mi cabeza en su espalda y le dije que lo prefería a él y que no debía preocuparse.

_Tsubaki sonrio, nos besamos durante unos minutos y después nos fuimos a dormir, sabía que había elegido bien._


	10. porque fui tan idiota?

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.9 ¿porque fui tan idiota?**

**Nota del autor: antes que nada parece que se me hizo costumbre desviarme del tema central de mis historias, ya me golpee mentalmente y espero que esta vez no sucede, Es hora de que salga a relucir la idiotez de soul y el porqué no podía decirle a maka que la amaba, vas a quedar muy mal soul,XD. Para variar todavía no me decido, eso que me rompí el cerebro pensando.**

Soul POV

_Me desperté como todas las mañanas, habían pasado dos meses desde que era así y tenía un extraño deseo de hablar con maka, algo no iba bien, me di una ducha, me puse mi ropa para salir, baje a la cocina y cuando me disponía a comer kid se acerco para decirme algo._

-Soul, por fin el brew funciona, es hora de que pidas tu deseo, pide volver a la normalidad-exclamo kid emocionado

-A la normalidad?-pregunte inocentemente-cuál es mi normalidad.

-Espera-exclamo Black star nervioso-primero debemos ir al shibusen, el brew se ve algo inestable.

-Tienes razón, quizás le falto unos minutos-comento kid preocupado

Desayune y después fui con los chicos al shibusen.

Cuando entre al salón, dentro estaba tsubaki, me saludo con la mano, kid le mostro esa caja extraña, tsubaki le dijo que no volvería a la normalidad, kid asintió con la cabeza y después me señalo.

-No quiero que me hagas lo que sea que vas a hacerme-exclame asustada.

-Bueno, en otros términos créeme, habría preguntado si querías o no pero este no será el caso-exclamo kid seriamente-adiós soul mujer, la verdad me parecías muy linda, este es el adiós.

-Espera que vas a hacer-exclame preocupada

_Una luz salió de esa extraña caja._

Soul POV (soul hombre)

-Funciono, he vuelto a ser yo mismo, ya no seré una princesa-exclame con alegría-Kid te suplico que guardes esa cosa que llamas brew, es bastante peligrosa.

-No molestes, la culpa la tienen tu y tsubaki, lo bueno es que ya volviste a la normalidad-exclamo kid con alegría.

-Lo malo es que maka está enamorada de la versión hombre de tsubaki y ya llevan un mes de novios-comento Black star nervioso.

-Que! Por dios, cuánto tiempo me transformaron en mujer-exclame furioso.

-Estuviste así por dos meses, por desgracia tsubaki se rehusó a volver a la normalidad-comento kid con desgano-ahora que piensas hacer soul.

-Que no es obvio, nadie le quita la chica a soul Evans, es hora de recuperar lo que es mío.

-Así que regresaste soul, no creas que podrás contra mí, yo soy el chico más genial de esta escuela y no pienso dejar a maka-exclamo una voz que no había escuchado.

_Había un chico de cabello negro, era alto y estaba en forma._

-Y tu quien eres, no te conozco-exclame furioso.

-Que no te dijo kid, yo soy tsubaki, el novio de maka y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso-exclamo tsubaki entre risas.

_Así que ese era tsubaki, era verdad lo que decía, era un tipo que molaba mucho pero no por eso iba a dejar quedarse con maka._

-Ya lo veremos, puedes ir despidiéndote de maka, el gran soul Evans ha vuelto al juego-exclame en tono burlón.

-Muéstrame que tan patético eres soul-comento tsubaki furioso-te mostrare que no eres rival para mí

_Los dos nos acercamos, sentí como si la pelea fuera inevitable pero en ese momento apareció maka._

-soul, volviste a la normalidad!-grito maka emocionada.

Maka me abrazo durante un tiempo, luego me soltó.

-Maka es verdad que eres la novia de ese idiota-pregunte furioso señalando a tsubaki-como es posible.

-Porque yo soy un verdadero hombre, no como tu cobarde, alguien que no puede decirle a la persona que ama que la quiere, eres patético soul Evans-respondió tsubaki en tono burlón.

_Espere que maka me dijera que era una mala broma, que yo era la persona que ella estaba esperando, que ingenuo era._

-Es verdad soul, tu y yo somos buenos amigos pero nada más, tsubaki es mi novio y espero que se lleven bien-comento maka con alegría.

No, no quiero escuchar eso, como es posible que pase eso, porque paso algo asi, todo es mi culpa.

-Kid, black star, por favor acompáñenme a un bar, necesito un trago-comente con tristeza.

Me retire en silencio seguido por mis amigos, necesitaba calmarme, debía pensar cómo recuperar a maka de alguien que era mas cool que yo, era deprimente.

-Soul espera, se que puedes llevarte bien con tsubaki-exclamo maka preocupada.

Maka trato de ir detrás de mí pero tsubaki la detuvo.

-Que haga lo que quiera, estoy seguro que todavía no se ha rendido-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-si fuera así esto sería muy aburrido.

-No se ha rendido, no se dé que hablas-exclamo maka con tristeza.

-No lo necesitas, solo me necesitas a mi-comento tsubaki con ternura.

Tsubaki la abrazo y la beso, eso era lo último que necesitaba ver, me fui al bar a desahogar mis penas.

-Y bien soul, ya estamos en el bar, ahora que hacemos, embriagarnos hasta que nos de resaca-exclamo kid furioso.

-No tienes oportunidad contra tsubaki, ríndete soul, tsubaki hizo todo lo que tú no pudiste hacer-exclamo Black star con desgano-perdona mi sinceridad pero es la verdad.

-Porque nunca le dijiste a maka que la amabas, yo se que tuviste oportunidades de sobra, así que dinos porque-pregunto kid con seriedad.

-Está bien, se los dire, no se rían por favor-respondí con tristeza

**Explicación de soul**_._

**h**_**ace tres años.**_

_**-**_soul quisieras ir a la fiesta de graduación para subir a dos estrellas conmigo-pregunto maka tímidamente.

-Lo siento maka, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más-respondí calmadamente.

-Está bien soul, ya iré con alguien más-comento maka escondiendo sus lagrimas

_El error más estúpido que hice en toda mi vida, desearía volver al pasado y decirme que aceptara la invitación._

_Ahora que admiraron la primera gran idiotez en mi vida, es hora de avanzar un poco._

_**Hace dos años**_

-Soul que te parece si eres mi pareja de san Valentín, ya sabes como amigos-pregunto maka tímidamente

-Lo siento maka pero ya quede con alguien esta noche-respondí tranquilamente.

-Entiendo, entonces iré con kid y los otros-Comento maka mientras se iba sollozando.

La segunda gran estupidez en mi vida, quisiera decir que es la última pero no lo es.

_**Hace un año**_

_-_Soul, que tal si vamos a la fiesta de fin de año, parece muy divertida y no quiero ir sola-propuso maka sonrojada.

-Lo siento maka, ya quede con los chicos para ir al bar-respondí con nerviosismo.

-Entiendo, iré con tsubaki y las demás-comento maka con tristeza.

_Ir con los chicos al bar, eso me parecía más importante que maka, mi maestra, la persona que siempre me apoya y con la cual estuve en innumerables batallas, arriesgándonos el cuello en todas._

_**Hace seis meses**_

**-**Soul quieres acompañarme a ver los fuegos artificiales, sé que te gustan las cosas luminosas-pregunto maka con alegría.

-No puedo, hoy día los chicos y yo quedamos para quedarnos en la mansión Death.

-Bueno que te diviertas, yo iré con las chicas a ver los fuegos artificiales-exclamo maka mientras fingía una sonrisa.

_Ir a jugar con hombres en una mansión suena gay y lo parece, elegí a mis amigos sobre maka una vez más._

_**Hace solo tres meses**_

_**-**_Soul vamos a la fiesta de halloween juntos, será muy divertido-propuso maka con una sonrisa.

-No puedo, debo acompañar a kid y Black star a comprar objetos simétricos en una ciudad un poco lejos de aquí.

-Bueno espero que sea interesante, iré con mis amigas-exclamo maka mientras reía ,esa última vez a maka ni le afecto lo que dije, ahí fue cuando ella dejo de interesarse en mi..

_Estas tres son el top five de mis estupideces monumentales y ahí muchas más, es hora de volver al presente._

**Fin de la explicación**

-Soul-gritaron los dos al unisonó-eres un imbécil, cómo pudiste desperdiciar esas oportunidades, la verdad nos dejas sin palabras.

-Lo sé, soy el idiota más grande de la historia-exclame con tristeza-creen que puedan ayudarme a recuperar a maka después de lo que paso y tomando en cuenta que está enamorada de tsubaki, por favor se los ruego.

_Puse mi mejor cara de perro abandonado, kid y Black star se resistieron por unos minutos pero finalmente cedieron._

-Te ayudaremos aunque sea muy difícil, idearé una estrategia y se las die mañana-exclamo kid seriamente.

-Espera kid, acaso tsubaki no es nuestro amigo?-pregunto Black star sorprendido por la decisión de kid.

-Sí lo es pero él es una creación nuestra y debemos destruirla-comento kid nervioso.

-Lo siento soul y kid, yo apoyo a mi arma, no cuenten con mi ayuda-exclamo Black star saliendo del bar.

_Yo y kid tomamos durante horas mientras discutíamos que plan podíamos hacer, después kid me dijo que me quedara en su casa, porque tsubaki estaba viviendo con maka._

-Acaso las malas noticias no terminan-grite al cielo-esto aun no acaba tsubaki!

_Me fui a casa de kid, no pensaba darme por vencido, pensaba usar el festival artístico del shibusen para hacer que maka se fijara en mí._

**Volvió soul, que emoción, lo que si me intriga es como podrá recuperar a maka, podrá recuperarla?**

**Ya veremos, estoy seguro que el final tendrá mucha música, porque?, porque la música es lo que hace a la vida tener sentido.**


	11. No lo puedo creer

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.10 No lo puedo creer**

Tsubaki POV

**

* * *

Nota del autor: sobreviví al hack war, estaba jugando a mandar virus con mis amigos y uno de ellos me destruyo feo pero pude arreglarlo, esas cosas pasan cuando eres hacker, jejeje, por el momento no hago maldades, lo único malo es que el virus destruyo mi capitulo 11 sí que lo escribí casi como estaba, podría decir que este es un poco inferior, explicaciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

**

_Que molesto, volvió soul Evans, no tengo nada en contra de el pero él insiste en tratar de quitarme a maka y eso no lo puedo permitir._

_Baje a comer algo, ya casi era hora de dormir._

_Cuando estaba preparando algo de comer, maka me llamo la atención._

-Tsubaki, cuantas veces debo decirte que no comas antes de dormirte porque te dará pesadillas-exclamo maka molesta.

-Tranquila maka, es solo un refrigerio nocturno-comente con alegría.

Maka se acerco a mí y me beso, el beso se hizo más apasionado hasta que maka ya no quiso seguir.

-No tsubaki, no podemos, todavía es muy pronto-exclamo maka avergonzada.

-Como quieras, tú decides-exclame decepcionado.

_Maka se disculpo y se fue a su habitación, yo me quede en la nada absoluta, creía que maka me provocaba a propósito para ponerme a prueba, era obvio que en cualquier momento habría caído pero no ahora, porque soul había vuelto, si tan solo hubiera tenido un mes más._

_Habían pasado dos meses, de castidad pura, que fastidio, me era muy molesto pero no quería presionar a maka._

_Me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me tire en la cama, estaba cansado._

_Me despierto, todavía es de noche, me desperté por un ruido._

_Alguien toca la puerta, solo puede ser maka, abro y maka ingresa a mi habitación._

-_Que pasa maka, te pasa algo, es muy raro que me visites en la noche-exclame emocionado._

_-Tsubaki, te he dado tantas oportunidades y tú las ha desperdiciado todas, creo que me falto ser más directa-dijo maka con picardía_.

Maka me tira en la cama y se pone encima de mí

_-tsubaki perdón por hacerte esperar-dijo maka quitándose la ropa-ha sido tan buen novio que te mereces una recompensa._

_Comienzo a quitarme la ropa, después me pongo encima de maka y empiezo a penetrarla lentamente, maka suelta un gemido, le pregunto si me detengo y ella me dice que no, empiezo a embestirla con más intensidad, maka gemía de placer, seguí así por unos minutos, tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, nunca me había sentido tan bien con otra chica, era genial._

_-Tsubaki ya no puedo resistirlo más-comento maka emocionada-creo que tendré un orgasmo_

_-Yo tampoco creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas-exclame emocionado_

_Ambos tuvimos un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, todo era tan perfecto._

_Cuando todo termino ambos nos mirábamos sonrientes, esa era la primera vez que hacía el amor con una persona que en verdad amaba, le dije a maka que la amaba y ella me respondió que no podría amar a nadie que no fuera yo, todo era tan perfecto que parecía un…………_

_Me desperté, estaba solo en mi cama, todo había sido un sueño_

**

* * *

Bonito sueño, jajaja, segunda vez que estuvo cerca, la tercera es la vencida.

* * *

**

-Es un sueño!-grite decepcionado-porque tenía que ser un sueño, demonio, se sintió tan real, no puedo creerlo, que decepción tan grande!.

_Que mala suerte la mia, estas cosas solo pueden pasar en un sueño, necesitaba una ducha, había manchado mi ropa interior, que molestia, jamás creí odiar un sueño así._

_-_Tsubaki te encuentras bien-pregunto maka preocupada-escuche un grito, quieres que pase para que hablemos.

-No gracias, ahora mismo no puedes entrar, me tomare una ducha y después hablamos-respondí nervioso.

Me di una ducha, me puse ropa y Salí de la habitación, era un sábado así que no tenía que ir al shibusen, eso era un alivio, maka me esperaba afuera, se preocupaba mucho por mí pero no tenía en cuenta mis "necesidades fisiológicas".

**

* * *

No me hagan explicar eso, XD

* * *

**

-Quieres hablar de algo que soñaste-comento maka preocupada

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla-mentí con una sonrisa falsa.

-Te dije que no comieras antes de dormir-exclamo maka con alegría mientras me daba palmadas en la cabeza.

-Voy a salir un rato, volveré en la noche-comente con desgano-

-Si quieres te acompaño-propuso maka con alegría-es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer.

-Lo siento maka pero debo salir solo-respondí sonriente-ya sabes, un tiempo solo no le hace mal a nadie.

_Me despedí de maka y me Salí de la casa, seguía pensando en lo que soñé pero como maka todavía no estaba preparada para una cosa asi, decidi alejarme por unas horas hasta que consiguiera dejar de pensar en eso que había soñado._

**Maka POV**

_Tsubaki salió de la casa dejándome sola, estaba muy raro esa mañana, muy distante, algo le había molestado, eso me preocupaba._

_Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pensé durante una hora hasta que alguien toco la puerta, me dirigí a la puerta y la abri, afuera estaban liz, patty, kim y chrona_

_-Que agradable sorpresa-exclame emocionada-pasen, me da gusto que vengan a visitarme, hace unos minutos tsubaki salió así que es buen momento para tener una conversación de chicas._

**Conversación de chicas: lugar donde las chicas hablan de lo pervertidos que son sus enamorados y otras cosas más que no sé porque no soy una pero si sabía lo primero, hay cosas que uno no debe escuchar,XD**

-que bien que estás sola, tenemos tanto de que hablar-exclamo Liz emocionada

_Las chicas pasaron y se sentaron en los muebles, fui a preparar algo de té, cuando volví empezamos a conversar._

-Que tal maka, todo bien con tsubaki, según lo que me ha comentado Black star, ese tsubaki es una persona muy lujuriosa, seguro no te deja dormir todas las noches-comento Liz con picardía.

_Las chicas lanzaron un grito._

-No es lo que piensan, tsubaki es muy tranquilo y no ha intentado nada que yo no le haya dejado hacer, hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada más que besarnos-exclame apenada.

_No sabía que tsubaki tuviera problema para controlarse, jamás lo hubiera sabido, el siempre era tan atento conmigo y nunca me había sugerido algo indebido._

-Creo que al final solo eran rumores, eso enseña a no escuchar a Black star-comento Kim decepcionada.

-Puede ser, pero acaso tsubaki no tenía una amiga, creo que se llamaba Karin, es muy bonita, creo que ya se adonde se fue tsubaki-comento Liz con malicia.

_Ese último comentario me hizo pensar._

-No creo maka, tsubaki está muy enamorado de ti, no me imagino engañándote con otra chica-exclamo Kim con alegría.

-Es verdad, solo quería ver si eras una novia celosa-comento Liz entre risas.

-Ah, muy gracioso, como va tu relación con kid, vas a decírselo en algún momento-comente en tono burlón.

-No lo sé-respondió Liz fastidiada-quizás se lo diga cuando sea una ocasión especial, debe ser en el festival artístico de Death city, cambiando de tema, tsubaki participara en el festival, kid me dijo que él y soul si participaría.

-No lo sé pero seguro si participa, es muy bueno tocando la guitarra y canta muy bien-exclame orgullosa.

-Solo por curiosidad, alguna vez pensaste si soul estaba enamorado de ti maka-pregunto chrona con seriedad.

-No lo creo, hemos sido solo amigos desde hace tres años, ahora esta algo celoso de tsubaki pero no creo que sea porque está enamorado de mi-respondí con sinceridad.

_Soul era mi mejor amigo pero estaba muy distante desde que volvió a la normalidad, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto que yo saliera con tsubaki. No creo que sea porque se enamoro de mí, porque él tuvo oportunidades de sobra._

_-_Eso me hace dudar-comento Kim con seriedad-no crees que soul se haya enamorada de ti en esos tres años que pasaron juntos.

-No creo, estoy segura que me lo habría dicho-exclame nerviosa

-Y tu maka, tú te enamoraste de soul?-pregunto Liz con picardía.

-Para ser sincera, hasta hace unos meses estaba enamorada de soul pero ya no, ahora tengo a tsubaki y todo va muy bien-respondí fastidiada

-Ya ves hermana, como no es tan difícil confesar los sentimientos a los demás-comento patty entre risas.

_Liz se sonrojo._

-Bueno creo que es hora de retirarnos, sin darnos cuenta hemos estado hablando por horas-exclamo Kim sorprendida-Adiós maka.

_Todas se despidieron y salieron de la casa._

_Estaba agotada, porqué siempre que hablamos mi cabeza tenía que llenarse de preguntas, eso era muy molesto._

_Me puse a ver la televisión mientras esperaba a tsubaki, después de unas horas tsubaki apareció._

-Hola maka te divertiste en tu día libre?-pregunto tsubaki con alegría

-Estoy aburrida-respondí con desgano-puedo preguntar a donde fuiste

-Claro, estaba caminando por las calles de Death city-respondí tsubaki con una sonrisa.

_Sonreí por su respuesta y me fui a hacer la cena, ya era tarde, me demore unos minutos y regrese con dos platos._

-Toma tsubaki-exclame ofreciéndole el plato con una sonrisa

_Comimos en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era muy agradable, terminamos de comer y vimos la televisión, cuando la apague y me fui a mi habitación, tsubaki me siguió._

-Maka, ya no puedo esperar más, te amo de con toma mi alma y esa es la única verdad pero no puedo soportar vivir a tu lado sin que podamos dormir juntos-comento tsubaki con ternura-Solo con dormir a tu lado me conformo.

La idea me avergonzaba pero la verdad tsubaki había sido muy paciente, aparte solo íbamos a dormir, así que le dije que si podía quedarse a dormir en mi cama.

**Soul POV**

_Me dirigí a la casa de maka, quería decirle que trataría de llevarme bien con tsubaki, si yo me llevaba mal con él, eso solo me alejaría de maka y eso era lo último que quería._

_Toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió, así que recogí la llave que maka siempre guardaba en caso de que dejara las llaves adentro, la conocía tan bien, eso me alegraba._

_Entre en la casa, estaba tan ordenada como siempre, mire el cuarto que antes era mio, ahora estaban las cosas de tsubaki, que raro que no estuviera durmiendo ahí, yo había ido muy temprano, algo no iba bien._

Entre a la habitación de maka, desearía nunca haber entrado.

**

* * *

Que habrá visto el pobre soul, bueno ya, el que tenga ideas sobre lo que podría encontrar soul cuando entra a la habitación de maka,me lo pone en un review,XD,para el próximo capítulo no lo molesto mas, dejare un pequeño spoiler para que vean que digo la verdad,=)**

**Soul POV**

**-Maka tengo que decirte algo impórtate-exclame nervioso.**

**El corazón se me salía, no sabía cómo decírselo pero no tendría otra oportunidad igual, era ahora o nunca.**

**-Que es lo que quieres decirme soul-dijo maka con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Maka era tan hermosa, debía decírselo, vamos soul Evans tu puedes, debes decirle que la amas o sino ella se quedara con tsubaki.**

**-Maka-exclame nervioso-yo te amo, siempre te he amado aunque nunca te lo he dicho, nunca lo dije porque estaba muy nervioso ,porque tu belleza me dejaba sin palabras, quizásya tengas novio pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza.

* * *

**

**Una cosa más, cuál les parece un mejor final para mi fic:**

**1-Maka se queda con tsubaki.**

**2-Maka se queda con soul**

**3-Hago un final con uno cada uno. **


	12. La confesion de soul

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap. confesión de soul**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Momento decisivo, no todavía no acabo, solo digo que este capítulo es muy importante, XD,no les parece bonito leer una historia un día sábado, esta se publico un sábado, que tranquilo es leer una historia con una café para cuidarnos del frio, yo también estoy leyendo otras historias por aca,me gustan los fines de semana.

* * *

**

**Soul POV**

_No lo puedo creer, cuando entre a la habitación de maka encontré a tsubaki y maka en la misma cama, sentí que mi corazón se estremecía, que podía significar algo asi,segui mirando la escena durante unos minutos hasta que tsubaki despertó, me miro y me guiño un ojo, después abrazo a maka y siguió durmiendo a su lado._

_Salí de la casa lo más rápido que podía, afuera empezaba a llover, por lo menos la lluvia escondía mis lagrimas, me tranquilice después de unos minutos y me al bar, necesitaba un trago de manera urgente._

_-_Soul, que sorpresa encontrare aquí-exclamo kid sorprendido de verme en el bar-parece que no te sientes muy bien.

-Que haces aquí kid-pregunte-es muy raro verte solo en el bar.

-Necesitaba pensar de algunas cosas, todo esto de que nos hemos dividido en dos grupos me es muy estresante, como sea, el que necesita ayuda no soy yo-comento kid con desgano.

_Me quede en silencio, lo último que quería hacer era recordar lo que había visto._

-Soul paso algo?-pregunto kid preocupado-nunca te había visto tan callado, será mejor si se lo cuentas a alguien.

_Kid tenía razón, debía decírselo, quizás de esa manera me dolería menos._

_Le conté lo que había visto cuando fui la casa de maka, kid me escuchaba en silencio, cuando termine le pregunte qué podía hacer._

-Qué asunto más complicado-exclamo kid preocupado-lo único que puedes hacer llegado este punto es decirle a maka que la amas, no sé si funcione pero por lo menos te quitas la angustia de encima, si maka sentía algo por ti estoy seguro que lo tendrá en cuenta y eso provocara que se aleje de tsubaki, es un plan muy bueno.

-Increíble kid, es el mejor plan que se te ha ocurrido en la vida, solo que me pongo muy nervioso en la parte de confesar mis sentimientos a maka-comente apenado.

-No puedo creerlo, acaso no dices tú que eres el chico mas cool del shibusen, si es verdad entonces debe ser fácil para ti decirle lo que sientes a maka-dijo kid con voz decidida.

-Es verdad, pero para que sea más efectivo, debo decírselo en un lugar especial porque sino carecerá de impacto y se quedara con tsubaki, esa es la parte que me preocupa-exclame preocupado-si le digo lo que siento por ella y maka me rechaza, será el fin y yo no puedo pensar en algo así, kid, debes darme una idea más.

_Kid se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, yo también pensaba pero no era de los que tuvieran grandes ideas, después de unos minutos llenos de tensión, kid volvió a hablar._

-Listo, se me ocurrió algo, le diré a maka que tiene una misión contigo y que se reúna contigo en tu casa, cuando ella vaya, tú le dirás que la amas, así no estará tsubaki para que te moleste, eso es lo único que se me ocurre, Lo demás ya correr por tu cuenta.

_A mí se me iluminaron los ojos, que yo y maka podamos estar solos sin que su novio fastidie era suficiente para mi, sabía que maka sentía algo por mí, solo debía decirle que la amaba, por lo menos conseguiría que se aleje un poco de tsubaki y así podría ganarme su corazón._

-Dile a maka que tiene una misión conmigo a eso de las 4 de la tarde, debo irme a pensar cómo debo decirle que la amo-exclame con alegría.

_Me despedí de kid y me fui a mi casa, necesitaba pensar como confesarle mis sentimientos a maka, nunca lo había hecho antes con ninguna chica, así que la idea me ponía muy nervioso._

**Si me preguntas, recién se me acaba de ocurrir la pregunta de donde vive soul, bueno en esta historia debe tener una casa propia, XD, algunas aclaraciones, jejeje.**

-Que complicado-exclame preocupado-no se me ocurre nada.

_Seguí buscando por internet, la red era muy útil para todo, incluso para estos casos tan delicados, el tiempo se me acababa y no había encontrado nada bueno, solo podía preguntarle a alguien que tuviera mucha experiencia con las mujeres_

_Cogí mi celular y llame al papa de maka._

-Spirit-san-salude con alegría-soy soul, te llamo porque quiero que me des consejos sobre cómo decirle a una mujer que la amas.

-Que bien que me preguntes algo así soul, pensé que eras algo desviado porque nunca te fijaste en mi hermosa hija, como sea, lo primero que debes decir es que era tan hermosa que te dejaba sin palabras, después debes decirle que es la única persona de la que tú te enamorarías y que no puedes pensar en tu vida sin que ella este a tu lado…………………eso es todo soul.

_Me despedí de spirit-san, había apuntado todo, creo que no mentiría al decirle a maka que era la única de la que me había enamorado y que su belleza me ponía muy nervioso, ahora solo tenía que esperar que kid le diga a maka que venga a mi casa._

**Maka POV**

_Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sonó mi celular._

-No contestes maka, seguro es uno de los chicos, ignóralo y sigamos durmiendo-exclamo tsubaki somnoliento.

_No me parecía mala idea, estaba muy cómoda durmiendo con la persona que mas amaba pero el timbre era de kid y seguro era una misión para mí y para soul, no podía ignorar algo tan importante así que conteste la llamada._

-Si kid que se te ofrece-exclame con alegría.

-Maka tienes una misión así que debes reunirte con soul en su casa a las 4 de la tarde, te recuerdo que tsubaki no puede acompañarte-comento kid seriamente-eso es todo, adiós maka.

_Colgué emocionada, no había tenido una misión en meses y la verdad ya me aburría sin hacer nada._

-Debo alistarme para salir, tengo una misión con soul-le comente a tsubaki emocionada-por fin tengo una misión, hacia meses que no había nada importante.

-Que bien, ahora tendrás una misión con soul-comento tsubaki con sarcasmo.

-Tsubaki!-le grite-ya sabes que no me gusta que pelees con soul.

-Perdón maka, no fue mi intención pero por alguna razón ese soul me hace dudar-exclamo tsubaki disculpándose.

_Yo me quede en silencio, podría ser que tsubaki se sintiera celoso._

-Tsubaki no seas tan celoso, soul ha sido mi amigo por años, no creo que trate nada-dije molesta por la reacción de tsubaki.

-Maka puedes irte tranquila pero quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y no quiero que te alejes de mí, es por eso que me pongo celoso-exclamo tsubaki con ternura mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

_Le di un beso de despedida y me fui a la casa d soul, había dormido mucho y ya casi eran las cuatro, cuando llegue a la casa de soul y toque la puerta, soul me recibió con una sonrisa._

-Pasa maka, parece que paso mucho tiempo desde que nos volvemos a reunir-exclamo soul con alegría.

-Si, pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia-comente con una sonrisa.

-Entre a la casa de soul, estaba muy ordenada, me senté en el mueble y prendí la televisión, soul se sentó a mi costado.

-Que te parece si vemos una película, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos-propuso soul con una sonrisa.

_Sentí como si corazón saltar, debía ser porque hacia buen tiempo que no estaba junto a mi mejor amigo o quizás se debía a algo más, no podía pensar en nada mas, yo ya tenía a tsubaki y me sentía muy cómoda con el pero al final no había logrado olvidarme de soul._

_Eso ya no importaba, seguro soul seguía viéndome como su amiga, no sé ni porque me preocupaba tanto si ya tenía a alguien esperando en casa, simplemente no lo entendía._

_-_Mira maka una película de terror como nos gusta ver, que suerte la nuestra nos crees-exclamo soul emocionado.

_Observamos la película de principio a fin, había veces en las que me escondía en el pecho de soul porque la película me daba miedo._

_Cuando la película acabo me disponía a retirarme pero soul me detuvo porque dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme._

**SOUL POV**

-Maka tengo que decirte algo impórtate-exclame nervioso.

_El corazón se me salía, no sabía cómo decírselo pero no tendría otra oportunidad igual, era ahora o nunca._

-Que es lo que quieres decirme soul-dijo maka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Maka era tan hermosa, debía decírselo, vamos soul Evans tu puedes, debes decirle que la amas o sino ella se quedara con tsubaki, no hay nada más doloroso que perder al ser amado por la cobardía, trague saliva, me arme de valor y se lo dije de golpe.

-Maka-exclame nervioso-yo te amo, siempre te he amado aunque nunca te lo he dicho, nunca lo dije porque estaba muy nervioso, porque tu belleza me dejaba sin palabras, quizás ya tengas novio pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza, se que en algún lugar de tu corazón tu también me amas así que solo quiero que consideres lo que te he dicho.

Maka se quedo en silencio, yo estaba tan nervioso que pensé que moriría por el suspenso, maka me hizo esperar por unos segundos que me parecieron décadas.

Por fin después de un minuto de agonía, maka dijo algo.

-Soul-exclamo maka emocionada-la verdad yo también te amaba pero ya tengo a tsubaki y no me parece correcto que lo engañe contigo pero me hace muy feliz que digas lo que sientes después de tantos años pero ya es un poco tarde.

-Te demostrare que no es tarde-exclame con voz decidida.

_Puse a maka contra la pared y la bese, maka se resistió al principio pero después nos besamos apasionadamente,depues de que nos separamos por la falta de aire maka se disculpo y se fue, deje que se fuera, por lo menos sabia que ella también me amaba, estaba cerca de poder hacer que se enamorara de mi._

**

* * *

Si con eso no se quedan contentos los fans del SoulxMaka no se con que, XD,**

**Todavía le queda algo de vida a este . Me romperé el cerebro pensando cual de las opciones es la mejor pero creo que un final en el que maka se queda con soul y otro en el que se queda con tsubaki es la mejor opción**

**Fue algo molesto hacer este capítulo, la verdad yo me inclino más a la pareja TsubakixMaka pero la idea principal fue SoulxMaka, a eso le llamo yo un conflicto de **

**Un breve spoiler, que ya se me hizo costumbre:

* * *

**

**Tsubaki POV**

**Estaba esperando que maka llegara, trate de hacer la cena pero solo conseguí quemar la comida, estaba ocupado tratando de limpiar el desastre que había provocado cuando alguien toco la puerta.**

**Abrí ansioso porque creí que era maka pero no era, había una de mis admiradoras en la puerta, estaba nerviosa, me entrego un sobre y se fue.**

**Lo abrí y no pude creer lo que veía, había unas fotos en la que maka y soul estaban besándose.**

**Espere a que maka llegara, cuando llego le pregunte como le fue.**

**-Me fui muy bien, me divertí mucho con soul-exclamo maka con alegría**

**-Que bien-exclame fingiendo una sonrisa-puedes explicarme que significa estas imágenes.**

**Le di el sobre, maka lo abrió, después de darles un vistazo, me miro con tristeza.**

**Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

**

**La verdad no quería hacer algo así pero si no lo hacía, como soul tendría oportunidad contra tsubaki, ahora se emparejaron las cosas, para bien o para mal.**

**Un dato interesante:**

**Les parece bien que maka este con los dos a la vez?**

**Recién se me vino la ética a la cabeza, No me parece bien que maka se vaya con uno y con otro pero nadie me menciono nada sobre eso así que me gustaría que me díganme que piensan sobre eso.**


	13. porque el amor es tan complicado?

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.12 ****porque el amor es tan complicado?**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Uhm, leí los review, la idea de que soul se enferma y maka se hace la muerta, como que no lo entendí mucho pero no me gusta romeo y julieta asi que la desecho, por el momento diré que tsubaki no volverá a la normalidad, esa idea está totalmente descartada pero si me parece que tendre que quitar por algun tiempo a tsubaki para que soul pueda ganarse el corazon de maka,eso no significa que la historia termina de esa manera,algo me dice que sera muy largo,es que yo le pongo pocas letras y por eso saco muchos capitulos,jejeje.  
**

**Bueno ahora sí, es hora de una pelea seria, seguido de pelea de parejas,si me desperte algo spoiler esta mañana,=)  
**

**Por cierto, por primera vez hará acto de presencia el hermano de tsubaki y no le gustara mucho la situación en la que se encuentra su hermano menor,cuidate soul.

* * *

**

**Maka POV**

_Me aleje de la casa de soul lo más rápido que podía, mi corazón saltaba y pensé que se me iba a salir, todavía estaba enamorada de soul, ya me había dado cuenta, pero también amaba a tsubaki._

_Estaba tan confundida, no sabía qué hacer, a quien debería elegir, no podía estar con los dos pero a los dos los amaba por igual, porque tenía que pasar esto?_

**

* * *

Las buenas dudas, me gusta el drama =)

* * *

  
**

_Me fui al bar, quizás ahí encontraría podría pensar con claridad, cuando entre pude reconocer una voz que me llamaba._

-Pero miren que sorpresa, si es la novia de tsubaki-exclamo Karin con alegría-que hace una chica linda sola en un bar?

-Lo mismo digo-comente con alegría y me senté a su lado-que haces acá?

-Pienso en mis asuntos-dijo rápidamente-seguro tu también harás lo mismo.

-Algo así-comente nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no preguntare porque yo tampoco quiero decir lo que estoy pensando, tomemos unas copas y después vámonos a nuestras casas-propuso Karin entre risas.

-No me parece mala idea-comente con una sonrisa.

_Tomamos un par de copas, conversamos y después de una hora me despedí de Karin y me fui a mi casa, todavía tenía dudas en la cabeza pero mientras se mantuviera en secreto no habría problema, al final creo que quería un poco más a tsubaki, mientras en no se entere, podremos vivir felices._

**

* * *

Ya quisieras pero a los que les gusta el SoulxMaka no les parece así que pongámosle más emoción a la historia.

* * *

**

**Tsubaki POV**

_Estaba esperando que maka llegara, trate de hacer la cena pero solo conseguí quemar la comida, estaba ocupado tratando de limpiar el desastre que había provocado cuando alguien toco la puerta._

_Abrí ansioso porque creí que era maka pero no era, había una de mis admiradoras en la puerta, estaba nerviosa, me entrego un sobre._

-Toma tsubaki-sama, discúlpame por las malas noticias-exclamo la chica con tristeza y se fue.

_Lo abrí y no pude creer lo que veía, había unas fotos en la que maka y soul estaban besándose, era un beso apasionado, arrugue el sobre y se me salieron las cuchillas por todo el cuerpo, estaba furioso pero me controle, debía preguntárselo apropiadamente a maka, rezaba porque las fotos fueran trucadas._

_Espere a que maka llegara, cuando llego le pregunte como le fue._

-Me fui muy bien, me divertí mucho con soul-exclamo maka con alegría

-Que bien-exclame fingiendo una sonrisa-puedes explicarme que significa estas imágenes.

_Le di el sobre, maka lo abrió, después de darles un vistazo, me miro con tristeza._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio._

-No tienes nada que decirme-exclame desesperado-vamos, dime que son falsas, que fue un error, que fue un momento de debilidad, dime algo!

_Maka trago saliva y después se digno a hablar._

-Tsubaki, creo que sigo enamorada de soul-comento maka con tristeza-pero también te amo a ti.

_Lo que dijo maka me confundió más._

-No te entiendo, quieres decir que nos quieres a los dos, eso es verdad?-pregunte nervioso aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si….-susurro maka con tristeza.

-Así son las cosas, después de todo lo que me esfuerzo, soul te dice unas palabras de amor y tu caes rendida a sus pies, es increíble de verdad-comente con tristeza.

-No es eso, solo que todavía siento algo por soul pero te quiero más a ti que a él-comento maka abrazándome.

-Me alegra que pienses eso-exclame con alegría y la abrace.

**

* * *

Qué triste, se convence tan rápido que me duele, ese es su único defecto.

* * *

**

_Que haces tsubaki, siempre eres pisoteado por alguien mejor que tu, eres una flor sin esencia, un pobre perdedor-comento una voz en un mi cabeza-Mirate, perdonando a la persona que te traiciona y lo seguirá haciendo, eres tan iluso, crees que con unas palabras bonitas que ella te diga puedes perdonarla, eres patético pero no te preocupes, todavía eres mi hermano así que te daré una mano, usare tu cuerpo, observa cómo se hacen las cosas,_

_Sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera poseído, ahora solo era un espectador, mi hermano se había adueñado de mi cuerpo._

**

* * *

Para que no se me confundan, ahora el que habla es la espada demoniaca usando el cuerpo de tsubaki, XD, avisare cuando vuelva a la normalidad porque si no se me marean.

* * *

**

**Masamune POV**

-Qué bien se siente-exclame emocionado-paso mucho tiempo desde que tengo un cuerpo, es hora de solucionar los problemas de mi hermano.

-De que hablas tsubaki?-pregunto maka con ternura.

-No me vengas con preguntas estúpidas, he observado todo en silencio pero ya no, quizás tsubaki haya cambiado de sexo pero sigue siendo débil pero yo no lo soy, es hora que le dé su merecido a ese soul, aléjate de mi niñata.

-Me estas asustando tsubaki-comento maka confundida-porque me dices niñata y porque hablas de hacerle daño a soul.

-Que niña más tonta, yo no soy tsubaki, soy masamune y voy a matar a soul, asi tsubaki no tendrá que sufrir más-exclame entre risas.

-Eres la espada demoniaca masamune, porque estas poseyendo el cuerpo de tsubaki, si hace años que no te habías manifestado porque lo haces ahora?-pregunto maka preocupada.

-Porque mi pobre hermano tsubaki espera que tú le hagas caso para moverte la cola como el perro que es, esas cosas no la hace un hombre y como soy su hermano mayor debo proteger sus intereses así que acabare con la competencia-exclame seriamente-Modo espada demoniaca.

_Me dirigí a salir de la casa, debía matar a soul, asi tsubaki no sufriría mas y no tendría que dar pena creyendo todo lo que la rubia le decía, quizás yo pude ser un demonio pero sé que el amor es de dos y no de tres, por eso soul estaba de mas._

_-_No puedo dejar que mates a soul-exclamo maka abrazándome-tsubaki debes recuperar el control de tu cuerpo, se que puedes hacerlo.

-Eso no sirve de nada, yo tengo el control y no hay nada que puedas hacer-comente entre risas-suéltame o te hare daño.

_Como maka se negó a soltarme tuve que sacar una de mis cuchillas que le hirió un brazo, después que vio la sangre en su brazo se dio cuenta que no podría detenerme y se quedo sufriendo en la casa, sé lo tenía merecido, ella había hecho sufrir mucho a mi hermano y se merecía el mismo trato, ahora debía ir a la casa de soul y eliminarlo._

**Soul POV**

Que felicidad, había podía besar a maka y ahora sabia que ella también me amaba, no podía pedir nada mas, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando mi celular sonó.

-Soul, ten cuidado-exclamo maka preocupada-masamune se ha apropiado del cuerpo de tsubaki y va a tu casa a matarte, no eres rival para el así que llamare a los chicos para que me ayuden a detenerlo, evita pelear con el soul, adiós.

_Demonios, porque tenía que salirse masamune, ahora estaba en problemas, no espera, que estoy diciendo, yo soy una death scythe, yo puedo derrotarlo sin la ayuda de los otros._

_Estaba pensando en la estrategia que usaría para vencer a masamune cuando la puerta de mi casa se rompió y entro masamune con el cuerpo de tsubaki._

-Soul Evans, es hora de morir por el bien de mi hermano-exclamo la espada demoniaca masamune con seriedad-ataquen sombras.

_Esquive casi todas las sombras pero una me hirió la pierda, era triste admitirlo pero nunca había peleado solo, siempre maka me utilizaba así que era inútil sin ella._

-Eso dolió-grite furioso sacando mis cuchillas para asustarlo.

-Eres inútil sin un técnico soul Evans-comento masamune entre risas-muere de una vez.

_Masamune libero muchas sombras, pensé que era mi fin pero llego maka con kid y Black star y evitaron que me mataran._

-Ustedes son un estorbo-exclamo masamune furiosos-todos son tan cobardes, peleando todos contra uno solo, así se hacen llamar guerreros.

-Tiene razón la espada demoniaca-exclamo Black star seriamente-devuelve el cuerpo a tsubaki o te daré una paliza yo solo.

-No Black star, yo seré el que le dé una paliza a la espada demoniaca masamune, vamos soul, debo devolverle el cuerpo a tsubaki-comento maka con voz decidida.

_Me transforme en guadaña y maka me uso para pelear contra masamune, lo hicimos muy bien pero él era mucho más fuerte que la ultima vez y nosotros estábamos fuera de práctica, así que después de unos minutos nos derroto._

_Me tiro a un lado y cogió a maka del cuello._

-Me equivoque, mejor te mato a ti y así tsubaki ya no sufrirá mas-exclamo masamune seriamente-tu eres el verdadero problema, no ese chico de pelo blanco.

-Maka!-grite preocupado, trate de ir pero Black star me detuvo.

-Kid haz algo, va a matar a maka-comente desesperado

-Mira soul, estoy seguro que tsubaki volverá a la normalidad, maka está usando su aura anti demonios y masamune no se ha percatado de eso-comento kid seriamente.

_Mire atentamente, el alma de masamune se había ido, tsubaki volvía a tener el control._

_Observe como maka y tsubaki se abrazaban, no quería ver algo así pero la verdad ellos hacían una bonita pareja pero eso no me importaba, yo quería que maka se quedara conmigo._

_Por ahora tsubaki había ganado pero todavía no me había rendido, todavía tenía varios ases que no había jugado, si tenía que perder contra tsubaki, por lo menos lo haría peleando._

**Tsubaki POV**

_Volví a casa con maka, estaba muy cansado después de lo que paso con masamune._

_Maka me preparo algo de comer, estaba algo molesto con ella por lo que paso con soul pero la amaba así que pensé que la perdonaría pero no fue así, ya no podía tenerle tanta paciencia como antes, algo en mi había cambiado._

**-**Tsubaki, de verdad me quieres, después de lo que paso con soul-pregunto maka tímidamente.

_Lo pensé durante un momento, amaba a maka pero no me gustaba que ella amara a dos personas, algo de la actitud de masamune se me había quedado, algo que me decía que debía tener algo de orgullo y no me dejara llevar por el corazón, sino por la razón._

-Si te he perdonado maka pero deja de hacer esas cosas, si tu actitud sigue así no me dejaras más opción que pagarte de la misma forma-respondí seriamente-si quieres irte con soul hazlo de una vez y deja de jugar conmigo!

_Maka se quedo en silencio, a mí también me había sorprendido mi respuesta pero ya no podía ser el chico que le permite todo a su novia, si ella quería irse que lo diga de una vez, ya me harte de que me usen, por fin empezaba a pensar como un hombre._

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y lo siento pero trate de ponerte en mi lugar-comento maka con tristeza-tú no sabes lo que es querer a dos personas.

-Si la pobre maka, la persona que tiene un novio considerado que la quiere pero aun así lo engaña con su mejor amigo, ya deja de jugar a la víctima, que el perjudicado soy yo, crees que solo tú puedes fijarte en varias personas, no seas tan egoísta-exclame fastidiado-algunas veces pienso en porque no te devuelvo lo que haces, quizás así aprendas a dejar de ser tan engreída.

-Tsubaki creo que ya te estas pasando-comento maka seriamente.

_Nuestra conversación estaba muy intensa, era la primera vez que decía lo que en verdad sentía, siempre me había reprimido porque no quería herir a maka pero ahora ella se había pasado y tenía que decir lo que sentía._

_-_Te molesta la verdad,bueno te dire algo mas,debi matar a soul cuando pude,estoy seguro que lo volveras a ver-comente con frialdad_  
_

-Eres un idiota por no confiar en mi-me grito maka furiosa y se dirigió a su habitación-adivina quien duerme solo el día de hoy,idiota!.

_Maka me saco la lengua y cerro su puerta con violencia._

-Por mi bien, la infidelidad puede ser contagiosa-grite metiéndome en mi habitación-vete a soñar con soul que eso si haces muy bien!.

_Cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude y me metí en mi cama, que bien, otra vez peleados, soul siempre es la manzana de la discordia, debo decir que me siento mejor de decir lo que siento pero maka esta muy molesta conmigo,mañana tendre que pedirle disculpas,porque el amor es tan complicado?._

**

* * *

Esas cosas pasan cuando hay un triangulo amoroso, peleas todos los días, XD.**

**Bien es hora de dejar mi spoiler, mañana tengo examen, espero no demorarme mucho en subir otro capítulo, Es hora de eliminar a tsubaki para que las cosas se pongan más interesantes.

* * *

**

**Cap.13 Golden time**

**Soul POV**

-Que dices kid, tsubaki se fue a una misión con Black star y se fue por una semana, que buena noticia-exclame emocionado-esta es la mejor oportunidad que se me puede presentar en la vida!

-No sé porque algo me dice que deberías dejar en paz a las novias de los demás-comento kid calmadamente.

-Yo la vi primero así que lo que hago está bien-exclame fastidiado-tengo una semana entera para conquistar a maka, tsubaki se llevara una sorpresa cuando vuelva.

* * *

_El titulo lo saque del opening 3 de full metal alchemist brotherhood, esa es una buena canción._

_Que bonitos son mis muñecos de soul eater,ayer fui a comprar y me gaste como tres cifras de dinero,pero me compre a todos los principales que eran de coleccion,de pasada deje a mi amigo en el paradero y no se como llego a su casa,que malo soy.  
_

_Una cosa mas,cuando dejen review no me maten ningun personaje,eso dejenlo para otra historia pero con esta no va._

_si alguien tiene otra idea buena me la manda,si me parece bien la usare._

_Ahora me voy a jugar pac-man en google, ahí que celebrar sus treinta años, esa es mi excusa para no estudiar, XD._


	14. Golden time

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.13 Golden time**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Cuantos exámenes T T, suerte que ya acabe y puedo hacer mis cosas tranquilo.

* * *

**

**Tsubaki POV**

_Me desperté en la medianoche, que noche más intranquila, no puedo dormir tranquilo cuando peleo con maka, soy así de tonto._

_Una pelea tras otra, a veces pienso que debí eliminar a soul Evans, es hora de disculparme antes de que maka se moleste más._

_Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la habitación de maka, tenía mucho sueño así que me tire en la cama de maka, no creo que a ella le importe si me quedo a dormir ahí._

**

* * *

En la mañana

* * *

**

-Ahhhhh, ahí alguien a mi lado-grito maka asustada.

_Maka saco el libro más grande que tenia y se lo lanzo al bulto que tenía a su lado._

-Qué manera de levantarse-exclame adolorido-eso dolió muchísimo, tenemos exámenes el día de hoy y tú te empeñas en quitarme mis neuronas a golpes.

-No sabía que vendrías, que haces aquí, no se supone que estábamos peleados?-pregunto maka fastidiada.

-No te parece suficiente castigo soportar tus golpes homicidas-respondí en tono burlón.

_Maka me miro seriamente, después de que nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos ella rio._

- Vez como te conozco tanto que se que no estás molesta conmigo, así que deja de fingir de una vez-comente con alegría mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Quedas perdonado pero debes salir de mi habitación, tenemos examen y no puedo permitir que me distraigas-exclamo maka con alegría.

_Salí sonriente, ya había cumplido con mi cometido, solo me preocupaba el examen porque no había estudiado nada porque me quede jugando con mi laptop hasta tarde_

**

* * *

Ese fui yo, XD

* * *

**

_Maka salió de su habitación lista para ir al examen, tenía una sonrisa confiada, ella si había estudiado y no como yo, aunque no quería que hiciera grupo con otra persona, no quería que hiciera grupo conmigo porque eso bajaría su nota._

-Tsubaki espero que hayas estudiado porque nosotros haremos grupo para el examen, ya sabes, tu, yo y Kid, los tres sacaremos la nota más alta y derrotaremos al grupo de oz-exclamo maka orgullosa-espero que no me falles.

-Estoy seguro que nos irá bien-comente con una sonrisa.

_No, eso no era lo que quería decir, ahora sí que me metí en un gran problema, necesitaba ayuda si quería sacar buenas notas._

-Me voy adelantando, tu desayuna tranquila, ya nos veremos en el shibusen-dije tratando de esconder mis nervios.

_Me despedí de maka y me fui preocupado, maka tenía muchas ganas de ser la mejora alumna de la clase y yo no podía fallarle, debía usar los conocimientos de mi hermano, el me lo debía por lo que me hizo hacer la última vez que posesiono mi cuerpo._

-Masamune, necesito ayuda, debes ayudarme en mi examen de hoy, no quiero reprobar-exclame preocupado.

-Para esas cosas me llamas-dijo una voz en mi interior-yo no sé nada de exámenes pero si te es útil puedo usar mis sombras para darte una visión panorámica de toda el aula.

-Eso es perfecto!-grite emocionado.

_Las personas que pasaban por la calle me vieron como si fuera un bicho raro, no era mi culpa que ellos no sepan hablar con las almas que están en su interior._

_Llegue al shibusen, en el salón todos estaban buscando personas que los ayudaran a aprobar el examen del profesor stein, encontré a kid rodeado de muchos estudiantes, como lo necesitaba para mi grupo me vi obligado a usar la violencia._

-Aléjense de el, el shinigami es mío-ordene seriamente.

_Todos se fueron, kid me miro impresionado._

-Qué raro que te preocupes por los exámenes-exclamo sorprendido.

-Me gustaría explicártelo todo pero como es muy largo solo pediré que seas parte de mi grupo-exclame con alegría.

-Pero si yo soy de tu grupo, quien ayudara a Liz y patty-comento kid preocupado.

-Estoy seguro que se las arreglaran, ayuda a un amigo en dificultades y no hagas muchas preguntas-comente con desgano.

_Todo va como lo planee, tenía todo lo que necesitaba._

_Maka llego después de unos minutos, se sentó al lado mío y de kid._

_El que si llego tarde fue el profesor stein._

-Miren lo que me encontré en mi laboratorio, observen lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de robar los exámenes-exclamo el profesor seriamente.

_El profesor stein, enseño el cuerpo golpeado de Black star, suerte que no me llamo a mí para que lo ayudara a robar los exámenes, no quisiera pensar lo que me hubiera podido pasar._

**

* * *

Eso paso en el anime y no me acuerdo si en el manga también, XD.

* * *

**

_El profesor repartió los exámenes, me fue muy simple resolverlo ya que podía ver las respuestas de los alumnos más inteligentes gracias a la habilidad de controlar las sombras._

_Termine el examen, ahora debía pensar en lo que debía pedir de recompensa, hacia meses que se me venía la idea de que maka y yo podamos pasar una "noche juntos", esa era una oportunidad única en la vida que no debía desperdiciar._

-Maka-exclame nervioso-quiero decirte algo muy importante, ya sabes, me esforcé mucho para este examen y quisiera que mi esfuerzo se viera recompensado.

-Que es lo que quieres preguntarme tsubaki?-pregunto maka roja como un tomate-no me digas que piensas proponerme que tengamos relaciones.

**

* * *

Con eso asegurado ya te olvidas de soul, XD

* * *

**

_Justo cuando pensaba decirle que eso era lo que quería, pero la mala noticia del profesor stein me interrumpió._

-Me olvide mencionar algo, ya que tsubaki es el arma de Black star, ambos van a ir conmigo a una misión por un tiempo, eso para que Black star aprenda a no buscar el camino fácil a las cosas-exclamo el profesor stein con seriedad-saldremos de inmediato.

_Maldicion, que mala suerte la mia, ahora tenía una misión y debía alejarme por una semana, Black star, una vez más arruinaste mis sueños._

**Ahora tsubaki va a su misión pero no regresa, maka con el tiempo se olvida de tsubaki y decide quedarse con soul y todos viven felices para siempre, fin de la historia.**

**Esa idea es algo que nunca va a pasar así que no se emocionen pero fue bueno mencionarla, asi no me la sugieren mas tarde, XD.**

**Soul POV**

_Se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, que molestia, bueno supongo que no me perdí de nada, solo que ahora maka está enamorada de tsubaki y yo pase a segundo plano, con algo así en la cabeza, a cualquiera le parecería mejor quedarse en su casa que ir al shibusen a ver como maka y tsubaki hacen una buena pareja._

_Suspire resignado, ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar porque por algún milagro tsubaki saliera de la vida de maka, quizás se fuera a una misión y no volvería en días, con suerte no volvería nunca, que pensamientos se me ocurren a veces pero esas cosas pasan cuando vez al amor de tu vida con otro hombre._

_Me dirigí al shibusen con tristeza, antes caminaba con maka a mi lado, tantas oportunidades que tuve para decirle que la amaba, me rendí el día que vi como maka arriesgo su vida para calmar la ira de masamune, que dolor siento en el corazón._

_-_Hola soul, tengo buenas noticias, gracias a Black star, el profesor stein se va a llevar a él y a tsubaki a una misión por una semana entera, solo te comentaba esto para que no vayas a molestar a maka, ya acepta que ese amor ya no puede ser-comento kid con seriedad.

Qué buena noticia, por fin dios escucho mis peticiones, ahora sí puedo decir que recupere la esperanza de recuperar a maka.

**

* * *

Como que soul es algo bipolar

* * *

**

-Que dices kid, tsubaki se fue a una misión con Black star y se fue por una semana, que buena noticia-exclame emocionado-esta es la mejor oportunidad que se me puede presentar en la vida!

-No sé porque algo me dice que deberías dejar en paz a las novias de los demás-comento kid calmadamente.

-Yo la vi primero así que lo que hago está bien-exclame fastidiado-tengo una semana entera para conquistar a maka, tsubaki se llevara una sorpresa cuando vuelva.

Que felicidad, no podía tener una mejor noticia, era momento de planear como puedo recuperar el corazón de maka.

-Haz lo que quieras-suspiro kid resignado-no sé porque te aliento pero la verdad esta situación se me hace muy interesante así que quiero ver cómo termina todo.

-Ya vez como tienes tus motivos ocultos-comente en tono burlón-como sea, ayudame a buscar una estrategia para poder acercarme a maka.

-No sé porque todos me preguntan a mí, no soy bueno con las chicas pero igual todos me preguntan a mí-exclamo kid fastidiado.

Kid pensó durante unos minutos, despues me dijo la idea que tenía en mente.

-Solo quería observar pero siempre me involucro, bueno sigue atentamente mis instrucciones, Le dirás a maka que tus padres tienen un almuerzo importante y que necesitas a una chica que te acompañe, creo que con eso bastara-dijo kid con alegría.

-Qué gran idea-comente emocionado-me voy a decírselo de una vez.

Me despedí de kid, el dijo que no podría dormir esa noche porque le pesaba la conciencia de ayudarme a robarle la novia a tsubaki.

-Maka-la llame con alegría-necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Espero que sea solo como amigos-comento maka seriamente.

-Si es solo como amigos, yo se que estas con tsubaki y lo entiendo-mentí con descaro.

-Bueno en ese caso si te ayudo, de que se trata?-pregunto maka inocentemente.

-El problema es que mañana tengo un almuerzo con mis padres y me gustaría que me acompañaras, ya sabes lo que me cuesta volver a casa y si tu vas conmigo ya no estaré tan nervioso-comente con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, mañana puedes recogerme para ir a la casa de tus padres-exclamo maka con una sonrisa.

Me despedí de maka, habia hecho lo más fácil, ahora debía decirle a mis padres que organizaran un almuerzo, la verdad que no quería volver a casa pero haría hasta lo imposible por lograr quedarme con maka.

**

* * *

Soul volverá a casa, esta si la veo bien difícil, creo que me pase un poco pero debe demostrar cuanto le importa maka.**

**Maka la pasa muy bien, una de estas la bajo de su nube,nah con maka no me meto, le tengo miedo T T**

**Pobre tsubaki, las misiones con stein nunca son agradables, espero que no regrese lisiado o algo, eso tampoco va a pasar pero me gusta mencionarlo.**

**Un pequeño spoiler porque sigo en exámenes como podrán apreciar y no sé cuando podre volver a escribir.

* * *

**

**Cap.14 De vuelta a la mansión Evans**

**Toque las puertas de mi casa, era más apropiado llamarlo mansion, toque con nerviosismo, quien me abriría las puertas.**

**Esperaba que fuera un mayordomo y no mi alguno de mis parientes, para mala suerte mía el que me abrió fue Wes, la razón por la que me fui.**

**-Hola soul, hacía años que no venias, veo que vienes bien acompañado, que envidio-comento Wes con alegría-supongo que esa hermosa chica que te acompaña es tu novia.**

**Tenias que mencionarlo Wes, creeme que ya quisiera que lo que dices fuer verdad.**

**-La verdad es solo mi amiga-comente nervioso.**

**-Bueno de todas maneras, me alegra que nos visiten, pasen por favor-exclamo wes con alegría.

* * *

**

**Cumpli con mi cometido,escribir,quizas cuando muera le pueda decir a dios que aqui esta lo que hice por la humanidad,trabajar para otros para mi no cuenta asi que esto lo considero un logro,XD.**

**Algo filosofico me desperto hoy.**

**dato curioso:ayer estaba mi foto en mi profile,XD,la persona real,pero ya la quite,si alguien me ve por ahi,salude,XD.**


	15. De vuelta a la mansion evans

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.14 De vuelta a la mansión Evans**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Me demore un poco pero pude volver a escribir, fue fácil de escribir el ultimo spoiler pero me costó mucho pensar como seria si soul volvía a su mansion,después de unos días de meditación y ayuno, por fin se me ocurrió

* * *

**

**Soul POV**

_Fácil fue invitar a maka para que me acompañe a mi mansión pero la verdad es que la idea me aterraba, era el hijo que volvía después de años y solo para ver como su hermano era más exitoso, yo no había hecho nada parte de convertirme en death scythe y eso lo había conseguido con la ayuda de maka._

_Me pasee por mi departamento, estaba nervioso pero debía hacer la llamada, debía decirles a mis padres que hicieran un almuerzo especial por mi regreso, solo así podría tener una excusa para esta junto a maka._

_Cogí mi celular y llame a casa rogando que me contestara un sirviente._

-Que se le ofrece-contesto una voz femenina que me resultaba familiar, era mi madre.

-Ma…dre-exclame nervioso-soy yo soul, voy a volver a ir a visitarlos.

_Mi madre no dijo nada por unos segundos._

-Soul, mi pequeño hijo, porque te fuiste de casa-comento mi madre con tristeza.

-Por favor no quiero hablar de eso,-exclame nervioso-solo quiero que me hagan un almuerzo agradable, voy a ir acompañado de una amiga.

_Mi madre rio._

-Una amiga especial-comento con alegría-ese es el motivo de tu visita, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

_Mi madre colgó, ya había hecho lo más difícil, solo debía soportar volver a mi mansión por un día, quisiera que maka se diera cuenta de todo lo que hago por ella, quizás de esa manera me daría otra oportunidad._

_Ya era de noche, mañana maka me acompañaría a mi mansión, la idea me aterraba pero con maka a mi lado puedo hacer cualquier cosa, ahora debo dormir, mañana será un día pesado._

**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

**

_Que sueño más pesado tuve, me di una ducha y me puse ropa adecuada para salir, desayune lo que encontré en la refrigeradora y Salí de mi departamento, recogería a maka y después iríamos juntos a mi antiguo hogar._

_En el camino que llevaba a la casa de maka observe con por la calle un montón de familias felices, sus hijos quizás no tenían tanto como lo que mis padres me ofrecían pero tenían algo que yo nunca tuve, amor de sus padres, eso solo lo tuvo Wes y no los culpo, el era un genio y yo solo era una mala imitación suya, sentí como si el destino disfrutara verme sufrir._

_**

* * *

Ese no es el destino, soy yo que me gusta presionar a los protagonistas**__**=p

* * *

**_

_Llegue a la casa de maka, toque la puerta y espere que maka me abriera._

_-_Hola soul-dijo maka con una sonrisa en su rostro-estás listo para volver a ver a tu familia?

-Algo así-comente con desgano-espero que sea un almuerzo agradable.

_Maka se veía hermosa, bueno siempre se veía hermosa pero esta vez se había arreglado mucho, eso significaba que le importaba hacerme el favor de acompañarme a ver a mis padres, eso me hizo feliz pero debía mantener la meta principal, pedirle a maka que me diera una oportunidad más para que trate de ser feliz a mi lado._

_Caminamos juntos hacia mi mansion,la verdad no estaba muy lejos, pude haber ido en tantas ocasiones como la navidad o el año nuevo pero no necesitaba nada de eso porque tenía a maka a mi lado, ambos éramos iguales, no teníamos padres cuando los necesitábamos pero nos apoyábamos mutuamente, espero que maka no lo allá olvidado._

-Soul te veo muy pensativo, acaso no quieres ir a tu casa-comento maka preocupada.

-No es eso, es que estoy muy nervioso, que dirán mis padres después de tres años que no los veo, no sé que pueda pasar pero por lo menos no estoy solo-exclame con alegría. Y la mire.

_Maka cogió mi mano, me apoyaba totalmente porque sentía lo mismo que yo._

**

* * *

Que tendrá el creador de soul eater contra los padres, si los protagonistas tienen padres nunca los ven o no los tienen, me parece que el pobre es huérfano, XD

* * *

**

_Llegue a las puertas mi casa y __Toque el timbre, era más apropiado llamarlo mansión, toque con nerviosismo, quien me abriría las puertas._

_Esperaba que fuera un mayordomo y no mi alguno de mis parientes, para mala suerte mía el que me abrió fue Wes, la razón por la que me fui._

-Hola soul, hacía años que no venias, veo que vienes bien acompañado, que envidio-comento Wes con alegría-supongo que esa hermosa chica que te acompaña es tu novia.

_Tenías que mencionarlo Wes, créeme que ya quisiera que lo que dices fuera verdad._

-La verdad es solo mi amiga-comente nervioso.

-Bueno de todas maneras, me alegra que nos visiten, pasen por favor-exclamo Wes con alegría.

**Maka POV**

_Entramos a la casa de soul, el estaba nervioso, lo sabía porque apretaba fuertemente mi mano, su mansión era muy hermosa, tenía un jardín bastante amplio y bien arreglado, me pregunto porque soul abandono su hogar, el nunca me dijo porque, hoy era el momento de averiguarlo._

_Soul soltó mi mano, ya se sentía mejor o eso quería que yo creyera._

-Ha pasado algo importante en mi ausencia?-pregunto soul a su hermano mayor.

_Wes rio, quizás porque pensaba que su hermano estaba feliz de volver a casa pero no creo que esa sea la verdad._

-Pasemos al salón principal-comento Wes con una sonrisa-nuestros padres de esperan soul, ahí podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras.

Entre junto a soul y su hermano al salón principal de su mansión, la decoración era muy hermosa, seguro que si kid la veía diría que era simétrica.

-Soul-exclamo una voz femenina –hace años que no vienes a visitarnos, no vas a saludar a tus padres.

La madre de soul era una mujer de mediana edad, era hermosa, soul se acerco a su madre y le dio un abrazo, después saludo a su padre que estaba a al costado de su madre.

La escena era tan enternecedora, soul se había reunido con su familia.

-Quien es la joven que te acompaña?-le pregunto su padre a soul.

-Es mi mejor amiga, se llama maka y vamos la conozco desde hace tres años-respondió soul con alegría.

-Tres años, es mucho tiempo, no has pensado en invitarla a salir?-pregunto la madre de soul.

-La verdad ella ya tiene novio-respondió soul con desgano-bueno ya terminemos con el interrogatorio y vayamos a comer algo, no me quedare mucho tiempo.

-Espero que nos visites más seguido-exclamo su madre preocupada.

Soul se quedo callado en lo que duro el almuerzo, creo que ya sabía porque soul había dejado su casa, su padre y su madre hablaban de todo lo que Wes había hecho en todos los años que soul no estaba, Wes tenía tantos logros que el pobre soul se sentía insignificante.

Cuando su madre le pregunto que había hacho todos esos años que no estuvo en casa soul le respondió que estaba cazando demonios para que las personas pudieran vivir tranquila sus vidas sus padres lo felicitaron, terminamos de comer y soul insistió que estaba muy ocupado y se despidió de su familia, cuando salimos de la mansión soul me observo con detenimiento.

-Esa es la razón por la que odio volver, siempre tengo que escuchar todo lo bueno que hace mi hermano mayores tan frustrante-exclamo soul con tristeza.

-No fue tan malo, tu también has hecho muchas cosas buenas, me ayudaste mucho cuando encerramos al Kishin asura, con eso es suficiente, para mi tu eres mucho mejor que tu hermano-exclame con alegría.

-Gracias maka, sabía que podía confiar en ti-dijo soul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Extendí mis brazos hacia soul y lo abrace durante un largo tiempo, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón saltaba de alegría, acaso todavía sentía algo por soul?_

**Soul POV**

_Este es el momento que estaba esperando, debía pedirle a maka que me diera otra oportunidad para entrar en su corazón, tsubaki estaba en una misión y quizás no se presentaría otra ocasión tan perfecta, vamos soul tu puedes._

-Maka no quiero aprovecharme de la situación pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad más para que pueda demostrarte que soy la persona indicada para ti-exclame con nerviosismo.

Maka se quedo pensativa, a mi me mataba su silencio, la única palabra que quería escuchar de sus labios era que me daría otra oportunidad, si fallaba ahora, era más que seguro que maka se quedaría con tsubaki.

-Te daré una última oportunidad y es todo lo que tendras-respondio maka con alegría-al final parece que yo tampoco he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás maka, yo te conozco más que ese idiota de tsubaki, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que no puedo pensar una vida sin que tu estés a mi lado-exclame con alegría.

Maka me sonrió y después la acompañe a su casa.

-Quieres pasar a tomar algo-ofreció maka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, hacia meses que no estaba con maka en la casa que compartíamos juntos.

-Celebremos que por fin te reuniste con tu familia-comento maka con alegría y saco un botella de vino de la refrigeradora.

-Estás segura que quieres tomar vino, a ti el alcohol te cae muy mal-exclame preocupado.

-No te preocupes será solo una copa-dijo maka emocionada.

_Una copa, maka se podía poner muy mal con una sola gota, que debía hacer, dejarla que tomara una copa y ver qué pasaba o detenerla, en la primera opción maka quizás diría que me amaba como hizo la primera vez que tomamos juntos, eso me parecía buena idea pero no quería que me lo dijera una maka bajo los efectos del alcohol pero la idea era muy tentadora, que debería hacer?_

**

* * *

Que difícil pregunta, que debería escribir para el próximo capítulo.**

**Uhm….esto va a terminar de una manera muy interesante, eso es seguro, XD**

**Un pequeño spoiler para darles una idea.

* * *

**

**Cap. 15 Lo que paso anoche fue un error**

**Soul POV**

**-Soul quiero que olvides lo que paso anoche, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y no era la misma así que te pido que lo olvides por favor-exclamo maka con tristeza.**

**No puedo creer que maka me diga que debía olvidar lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, como puede pensar que olvide algo asi,quizás para ella no significo nada por el estado en el que se encontraba pero para mí fue muy importante, porque tenía que olvidar tan importante.

* * *

**

**Importante, uhm…..creo que está más que claro, bueno la verdad puede que sea un poco exagerado, =)**

**Me demore un monton porque mi carga de archivos se rebelo y me lageaba mucho pero ya le di su merecido,XD**

**Ya casi acaba la historia T T**

**ya casi acaba?  
**


	16. Lo que paso anoche fue un error

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap. 15 Lo que paso anoche fue un error**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: El mundo está loco, como es posible que Alemania, España, Inglaterra y estados unidos hayan perdido o empatado, la cabeza me da vueltas XS.**

**Buena ya, termino la sesión del mundial, hablando serio me disculpo por la demora, el mundial me absorbió el cerebro pero ya no, no después de esos terribles marcadores, ahora solo me dedico a escribir, XD**

**Me pregunto si alguien vio la serie "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni"**

**Creen que esa serie sea buena para un fic?

* * *

**

**Soul POV**

_Tenía una guerra interna, maka era mía amiga y no quería hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarla pero la amaba demasiado y ella estaba con tsubaki, eso me ponía muy molesto pero no era excusa para dejar que maka tomara alcohol._

_Una parte de mi decía que no debía permitirlo porque sería una victoria vacía, otra parte de mi me decía que no habría otra oportunidad igual, decidir se me hacía muy difícil, voltee la mirada para encontrarme la cara sonriente de maka, porque me tortura de esta manera cuando sabe que estoy enamorado de ella?_

_Ya lo decidi, soy su mejor amigo, no su amigo gay, voy a permitirle que tome alcohol si esa es su decisión y lo que tenga que suceder esta noche sucederá, claro que solo quiero saber que piensa ella de mí, no quiero llegar tan lejos, espero que pueda retirarme antes de que pase algo mas serio._

-Y bien soul, celebramos con un poco de vino o no?-pregunto maka con su increíble inocencia.

-claro por qué si, una botella no le hace mal a nadie-respondí con alegría.

_Soul Evans que bajo has caí, piensa que los haces por tu amada maka, recuerda que en la guerra y el amor todo vale, ahora cálmate y actúa natural, que es lo peor que puede pasar?_

_Maka lleno mi copa y luego la suya, consumimos la botella lentamente, yo estaba nervioso y algo emocionado._

_-AH, se siente tan bien tomar junto a un buen amigo como tú, sacare otra botella-exclamo maka emocionada._

_Otra botella!, esto se va a poner feo._

**

* * *

Unas botellas más tarde

* * *

**

**-**Soul te vez bastante guapo el día de hoy, me ponen los chicos como tu-me susurro maka con voz seductora.

_Me derrito, debo calmarme, dios ya me arrepentí, debo evitar caer en la tentación._

_-Sabes soul, siempre me has apoyado y yo no te lo he retribuido adecuadamente-exclamo maka acariciando mi rostro con ternura-creo que he sido muy mala contigo, debería recompensarte como se debe._

_Maka por favor para que ya no puedo soportarlo más._

_-Soul te amo, nunca he amado a nadie que no seas tú-añadió maka hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho-porque no vamos a mi habitación, te demostrare cuanto te amo._

_Demonios, que he hecho, nunca pensé que pasaría algo asi, si tsubaki se entera me matara, no, no debo pensar eso, maka está a mi lado diciéndome que me ama, debo corresponderle como se debe pero estoy tan nervioso que no puedo, necesito algo que me de valor._

_Cogí todas las botellas que había y me las bebí de golpe, lo último que recuerdo es que yo y maka fuimos a una habitación y ahí mi mente se quedo en blanco._

**A la mañana siguiente.**

_Dios, que resaca más terrible, mi cabeza me da vueltas, estaba acostado en una cama, sentía que alguien me estaba abrazando, voltee un poco la mirada para encontrarme con una dormida maka, no podía sentirme más feliz, estaba en la misma cama con maka, ambos estábamos…desnudos?_

_Maka abrió sus ojos lentamente, me miro y me sonrió, luego al darse cuenta de su condición lanzo un grito._

-Ahhhhhh, que paso anoche!-grito maka tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas.

-Te juro que no recuerdo nada y tampoco te vi desnuda-exclame tratando de calmarla.

-Sal inmediatamente!-grito maka con nerviosismo-debo ordenar mis pensamientos y prefiero hacerlo sola.

_Tape mi cuerpo con una toalla, cogí mi ropa y deje a maka sola para que pudiera meditar sobre lo que había pasado._

_Me sentía algo culpable por lo que había pasado, lo que paso entre nosotros fue porque estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol o era lo que ambos queríamos, saque esa idea de la cabeza y me dispuse a prepararle el desayuno a maka, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, cuando maka saliera de su habitación me diría lo que pensaba sobre lo que hicimos._

**

* * *

A mí no me miren, yo solo hice lo que los demás querían

* * *

**

_Maka salió de su habitación después de una hora de meditación, se sentó en la mesa y desayunamos en silencio._

_Cuando acabamos de comer, maka empezó la conversación._

-Soul quiero que olvides lo que paso anoche, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y no era la misma así que te pido que lo olvides por favor-exclamo maka con tristeza.

_No puedo creer que maka me diga que debía olvidar lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, como puede pensar que olvide algo asi,quizás para ella no significo nada por el estado en el que se encontraba pero para mí fue muy importante, porque tenía que olvidar tan importante._

-Me siento mal por lo que paso-Fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Si tú te sientes así, yo me siento peor, como le pude hacerle eso a tsubaki-comento maka con tristeza-no puedo creer lo que hice cuando tengo un novio que está arriesgando su vida en una misión peligrosa y espera encontrar las cosas como estaban, soul, tsubaki jamás se va a enterar lo que paso, promételo que nunca se lo dirás.

_Era razonable lo que maka me pedía pero mientras más me decía que quería olvidar, mas odio sentía hacia tsubaki._

_Me levante de mi asiento y Salí de la casa, encendí mi moto y me fui a mi departamento, cuando llegue ahí descargue todo mi odio contenido._

_-Maldito tsubaki, aunque maka haya pasado la noche conmigo sigue queriendo a tsubaki, como maldigo el día en el que se me paso por la cabeza transformar a tsubaki en hombre-grite furioso mientras golpeaba las paredes hasta que mis puños sangraron._

_Me tire encima de mi cama y me llore por la impotencia que sentia, cuando logre calmarme decidí llamar a kid para decirle que era todo era su culpa._

_Llame a kid por mi celular para decirle que nos encontráramos en el bar, cuando el llego le dije todo lo que pensaba acerca de su persona, tenía que seguir descargando mi odio hacia los demás porque no quería odiar a maka aunque sabía que nadie la había obligado a enamorarse de otra persona._

_Kid escucho en silencio hasta que desquite todo mi odio, después de que me calme el me empezó a hablar._

-Eso dolió soul-exclamo kid con seriedad-se que la idea fue mía pero lo que me dijiste fue demasiado pero como comprendo tu situación voy a darte un consejo.

-Dímelo kid, la verdad estoy desesperado y no me vendría mal un consejo-exclame con desgano.

_Kid se aclaro la voz_

-Bueno no es que yo sea un experto en temas como el amor pero si algo he aprendido viviendo con dos hermanas muy ruidosas es que la música es el camino más rápido para el corazón de una mujer, eso te lo aseguro-Comento kid con orgullo.

_La verdad la idea de kid era muy buena._

-Gracias kid, tu consejo es muy bueno pero no tengo una banda para poder tocar una canción para maka-exclame preocupado.

_A Kid le brillaron los ojos._

-No te preocupes, sabía que llegaríamos a este punto así que he creado una banda, todavía le falta refinar sus habilidades pero créeme cuando te digo que darán un gran espectáculo-exclamo kid con orgullo.

_Estaba tan emocionado que lo abrace, las chicas que nos observaron empezaron a gritar, las ignoramos y después seguimos hablando._

-Creo que el festival de death city es perfecto para ejecutar mi plan-comento kid con alegría-eso nos da una semana para ensayar una canción que elijas, estoy seguro que maka corresponderá tus sentimientos si todo sale bien, no he visto a nadie que se resista una canción.

_Yo no era un gran cantante pero dará mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr que maka correspondiera a mis sentimientos, no sabía si esta sería mi última oportunidad pero daría mi máximo esfuerzo en este plan._

**

* * *

Se acerca el final, que dramático final, un final musical porque paro con la música en todos lados como cualquier persona normal hace, lo hacen no?**

**Bueno espero actualizar pronto**

**Me quedan todavía muchas preguntas que espero poder responder:**

**Soul y maka en verdad tuvieron relaciones?**

**Maka era virgen?**

**Quien ganara el mundial?  
**

**Algún día aclarare estas dudas?**

**Pues la verdad espero que así sea, nos vemos cuando actualice que espero que sea pronto,si encuentran errores avisenme porque ahora estoy escribiendo de manera descuidada porque me estan sacando de mi laptop porque debo ir a dormir,17 años y siguen fastidiando.  
**


	17. Amnesia colectiva

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.16 Amnesia colectiva**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Que impresionante, las personas están bien motivada porque en menos de unos 5 días se escribieron como 30 historias, después los viejos dicen que la juventud de ahora no lee ni escribe, vamos muy bien =)**

**No sé si les ha pasado pero a veces cuando uno va a una fiesta, al día siguiente no recuerda nada, XD**

**Básicamente este capítulo es de comedia porque quiero relajarme de tanto romance/drama que me tiene con los nervios destrozados,Bueno en realidad son los examenes ^ ^

* * *

**

**Soul POV**

-Excelente idea kid-le felicite con alegría-por cierto, quienes son los integrantes?

_No es que fuera malagradecido pero debía saber si eran buenos porque lo último que quería era hacer el ridículo y destruir más mi autoestima._

_-Los integrantes serian Black star, Hero y yo-respondió tranquilamente._

_Black star?_

_Hero?_

_Kid?_

_Nunca en mi vida los vi tocar instrumentos musicales pero si kid lo decía entonces era cierto._

-Bueno antes de que sigamos soñando despiertos creo que deberíamos reunirnos para ver que como nos va-comento kid con alegría-espero que Black star quiera colaborar porque todavía está apoyando a tsubaki.

-Ya volvieron de su misión?-pregunte con desgano.

-Así parece, mira ahí están entrando-Respondió kid con nerviosismo

_Mire fijamente la entrada del bar, ahí estaban ingresando Black star en compañía de tsubaki y maka, se veían tan felices que dolía un poco pero decidí dejar mis sentimientos de lado hasta que pudiera tramar mi plan maestro._

-Yahoo-grito Black star con alegría-el gran Black star destrozo a todos esas brujas con ayuda de la mejor arma de todas.

-Lo escuchaste bien soul-exclamo tsubaki con orgullo-shinigami-sama me proclamo la death scythe más poderosa creada, solo por debajo de mi "suegro".

_Esa última palabra la dijo lentamente para que pudiera deleitarse con lo que significaba para mí._

-Di lo que quieras, para solo eres un arma más-le respondí furioso.

-Eso no dijiste cuando casi termino contigo hace unas semanas-exclamo tsubaki en tono burlón.

_Maka nos dio un golpe a cada uno y nos dijo que dejáramos de pelear._

-Es increíble que se comporten como idiotas-añadió kid con tranquilidad-estamos aquí para celebrar que Black star pudo completar una misión tan peligrosa sin ayuda.

-Creo que ahí te equivocas porque Alice también nos ayudo mucho-comento tsubaki con nerviosismo por la mirada celosa de maka.

**

* * *

Si se olvidaron quien era Karin, era la chica que separo a tsubaki y maka por primera vez, me pregunto qué será de su vida, uhm….

* * *

**

-Eso si te acuerdas-exclamo maka fastidiada-espero que no hayas hecho nada con esa pelirroja mientras yo no te observaba.

-Me parece que alguien va a dormir solo el día de hoy-comente con alegría.

-De eso puedes estar seguro-respondió maka con seriedad.

_Qué bien, sigamos atacando al enemigo con comentarios sutiles y de esa manera podre alejarlo de maka, bueno la verdad exagero pero soñar no cuesta._

-Ya dejen de discutir, sus problemas los resuelven en su casa, lo único que quiero es celebrar-exclamo Black star mientras consumía una botella de cerveza.

**

* * *

Por si no lo sabían los personajes tienen 18 años así que no crean que yo propicio que los menores de edad consuman alcohol, las aclaraciones legales, XD

* * *

**

_Todos asentimos con alegría y brindamos tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo, a la mañana siguiente desperté en una cama, creo que me había pasado de copas porque no recordaba nada, cuando voltee la mirada vi una cabeza rubia que dormía a mi lado, acaso podría ser maka?_

**

* * *

**

Eso me pasa a mi cuando me paso de copas, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, XD

Despues me pasan las tonterias que hago por video y me quedo con la boca abierta XS

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

**-**AH, que buen recibimiento, creo que me divertí mucho porque tengo una resaca realmente envidiable-le comente a maka que estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

**Si maka está aquí, quien estaba al lado de soul?**

_Maka se tapo la cara con las sabanas y siguió durmiendo._

-Maka querida-le susurre mientras le acariciaba el rostro-hace una semana que no tengo algo de "acción".

**

* * *

Mejor me tranquilizo porque no quiero cambiarle de categoría,algun dia le metere un lemon hardcore,XD  


* * *

**

-Déjame dormir, me duele la cabeza por la fiesta de anoche y la verdad no estoy de humor para tus juegos-respondió maka y se dispuso a dormir.

_Como odio cuando me deja en el aire, debería insistir un poco más pero con el humor que esta mejor no me arriesgo._

_Baje para comer algo y me encontré con Karin que comía de los más alegre._

-Hola Karin que agradable sorpresa-exclame sorprendido porque no me esperaba que ella estuviera en la cocina.

-Hola tsubaki-sama-saludo Karin y luego me abrazo.

_Eso tampoco me lo esperaba._

-Creo que deberías soltarme antes de que maka nos vea-comente con nerviosismo.

-Pero si anoche me dijiste que me amabas!-grito Karin sorprendida por mi rechazo.

_Ahora que hago memoria, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, ni siquiera sabía que Karin estaba presente en nuestra celebración._

-Por favor baja la voz, créeme que no recuerdo nada-me defendí tratando de calmarla

-Eres un idiota-exclamo la pelirroja al borde de las lagrimas

_Trate de explicar que estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que decía pero no funciono_

_Alice salió llorando de la casa, me sentí muy mal pero era mejor dejar que se fuera porque no quería ilusionarla en vano._

**Death the kid POV**

_Parece que hasta yo me pase de copas la noche pasada, lo último que recuerdo es que Liz me trajo a casa, me avergüenza que ella haya tenido que traerme cargado a mi cama pero supongo que estamos a mano porque yo también le había hecho muchos favores._

_Trate de levantarme pero algo me tenia abrazado, levante las sabanas para encontrarme con una dormida Liz con sus brazos alrededor mío, trate de salir lentamente pero me tenia fuertemente agarrado, eso no era lo que más me preocupaba porque podía excusar lo que había pasado con el hecho de que estaba ebrio, lo que en verdad me preocupaba era que Black star dormía en la cama contigua a la mía y no ultimo que quería era que me viera en esta situación porque con lo hablador que era todo death city terminaría enterándose._

-Liz, despierta-le susurre al odio para evitar que Black star se levantara.

_Liz parecía no despertarse, que mala suerte la mía, porque tenía que ser el único al que le pasaban estas cosas cuando bebía?_

-Liz despierta-le susurre por segunda vez

_Liz parecía no escuchar lo que decía, eso término con mi paciencia._

-Liz despierta de una buena vez!-grite furioso por el sueño pesado de mi compañera.

-Que molesto eres kid, acaso no sabes lo cansada que quede después de cargar durante media hora, pareces tan ligero pero pesas como un elefante-exclamo Liz con desgano.

_Le dije que se fuera a su habitación antes que Black star se despertara y nos observara en la misma cama pero ya era demasiado tarde._

-Yahoo, el grandioso Black star acaba de observar algo interesante!-grito Black star con alegría-te lo tenias bien escondido kid pero nada se escapa a mi vista, ahora me voy a decírselo a chrona.

-Espera Black star, no es lo que parece-exclame nervioso

_Liz no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, todavía seguía abrazada a mí, solo me quedaba una opción para evitar que Black star no hablara._

-Liz despierta de una vez y transfórmate en arma-ordene con seriedad.

_Liz accedió de mala gana porque todavía tenía sueño._

-Que piensas hacer con eso?-pregunto Black star con nerviosismo-no creas que me silenciaras.

-Si así van a ser las cosas, tendré que matarte-dije en tono amenazador.

_Black star salió corriendo y yo lo seguí mientras le disparaba a lo lejos._

**Soul POV**

_Una cabeza rubia esta asomando por las sabanas, no puedo equivocarme, debe ser maka._

-Maka que agradable sorpresa-le susurre al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás-para serte sincero no esperaba que durmiéramos juntos otra vez.

-Maka?-pregunto una voz.

-No te hagas la tonta, que tsubaki haya vuelto no quiere decir que las cosas cambien entre nosotros-exclame con ternura.

-Esta noticia es muy interesante-comento la voz con picardía.

_Maka estaba algo extraña pero no me importaba, lo único que pensaba es que la volvía a ver cerca a mí._

-Sabes soul, eres muy mal amigo para tratar de acostarte con la novia de tsubaki-comento Hero mientras se levantaba de la cama-acaso ya no se puede dormir con un amigo sin que el otro se ponga raro?

-Qué demonios!-grite furioso-porque no me dijiste que no eras maka, estuve a una nada de morderte la oreja, dios me siento tan gay en estos momentos.

-Cállate soul, quieres que todos se enteren-comento Hero en tono burlón.

-Por cierto como terminamos así?-pregunte después de tranquilizarme.

_Hero me explico algunas cosas porque decía que no recordaba todo._

-Porque maka tuvo que irse con tsubaki, por lo menos kid se fue con liz, yo termine durmiendo con un hombre, me siento tan miserable-comente decepcionado.

_Hero se mato de la risa._

-Bueno ya no importa, ero te pido que no digas nada de lo que te dije a tsubaki-exclame con seriedad.

-Es que le tienes miedo?-pregunto Hero en tono burlón-no te preocupes no diré nada porque "dormimos juntos"

**

* * *

Pensaba poner a patty pero al final la situación se puso yaoi

* * *

**

-Como lo digas una vez más te mato-comente en tono amenazador.

_Hero rio nerviosamente y luego bajamos a desayunar, casi todos estábamos durmiendo en la mansión de kid, solo maka y tsubaki se habían ido a su casa_

-Que hay Black star-exclame con alegría-parece que viste algo bueno porque tienes una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ni te imaginas la noticia que te tengo-dijo Black star emocionado

Black star estaba a punto de decirme algo importante cuando kid apareció y le empezó a disparar con una de sus armas.

-Black star!-grito kid furioso-ven para que te borre la memoria a golpes!

-Mejor te lo digo después!-grito Black star con alegría mientras corría para evitar ser alcanzado por kid que al parecer estaba tan preocupado por lo que Black star había visto que se había olvidado de la simetría y le estaba disparando con una sola arma.

Hero que estaba a mi lado también corrió a perseguirlos.

-Esperen, no se olviden que debemos ensayar el día de hoy, vuelvan!-Grito Hero con preocupación.

Espere durante una hora hasta que volvieron todos.

-Como corre este desgraciado-exclamo kid con desgano-estoy exhausto.

-Acaso esperas que no corra cuando me estas disparando-comento Black star con seriedad-conseguiste lo que querías, me olvide lo que había visto pero algún día lo recordare.

-Bueno ya déjense de idioteces y pongámonos a ensayar porque soul necesita que hagamos un gran show para el festival de death city-comento Hero con sorpresiva seriedad.

-Si Hero se pone serio entonces no hay nada de qué hablar-comento kid con alegría-es hora de poner en marcha el plan llamado, hey todavía no le ponemos nombre.

-No seas friki, vamos a ensayar de una vez que me duermo-exclamo Black star con desgano.

Kid nos guio a uno de los cuartos de los muchos que existían en la mansión death, me preguntaba que había detrás de la puerta.

**

* * *

Como me divertí, que relajado quede ^ ^**

**Bueno como todos ya saben y para los que no saben la verdad maka y soul si tuvieron relaciones.**

**Respecto a la otra pregunta creo que maka ya no era virgen, XD**

**Soul que se ilusionaba pensando que tsubaki vivía con maka y no hacía nada, se equivoco =)**

**Y por último, no tengo ni idea de quien ganara el mundial pero para mí los que pasan a semifinal son: Argentina-España-Alemania-Brasil**

**Quería que pasara Japón pero seamos realistas.**

**Spoiler time.

* * *

**

**Cap.17 Guitar Hero**

**Death the kid POV  
**

**-Que te pareció nuestras habilidades musicales-pregunto kid esperando que la respuesta de Liz fuera aprobatoria.**

**-Quieres mi sincera opinión?-pregunto Liz con desgano.**

**-Por supuesto que sí, confió ciegamente en tu criterio-exclame con alegría.**

**-Apestan-sentencio Liz con frialdad.**

**Deprimido….

* * *

**

**Eso ya me lo esperaba, las explicaciones de por qué tocaron mal en la práctica van a matar de risa, quizás exagero, quizás no, la verdad no lo se, XD**

**Pero seguro lo haran bien al final,alguien me quiere dar una mano,no se que cancion pueda ser perfecta para que soul se la dedique a maka.**

**Una de fall out boy? linkin park? No soy bueno dedicando canciones =p  
**

**El que quiera compartir una idea se lo agradeceria,una lluvia de ideas me vendria bien ^^  
**


	18. Guitar hero

**Los errores del amor**

**Cap.17 guitar Hero**

**Paso tanto tiempo que hasta yo tuve que leer todo otra vez porque ya me había olvidado lo que escribí, así que Watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai, dicho esto escribiré mientras pienso que debería comer porque sigo de viaje en México y todavía me pierdo en las calles O_o  
**

**Soul POV**

_Kid abrió la puerta y adentro se encontraba….un wii, acaso esta bromeando?_

-Un wii-exclame decepcionado-esperaba un almacén con toda clase de instrumentos musicales.

-Primero relajémonos un rato, tanta tensión le hace mal a mi simetría-comento kid con alegría.

-Es buena idea, estoy cansado después de todos los golpes que kid me dio en la cabeza para olvidar no se qué cosa-exclamo Black star con desgano.

-Me hubiera gustado saber qué cosa era-Dijo Hero con curiosidad.

-Mucho mejor si no saben lo que paso-dijo kid con tranquilidad.

Mi situación era bastante seria como para perder mi tiempo jugando pero por alguna razón no pude rechazar la oferta.

-Bueno juguemos unos minutos, que daño puede hacer-exclame con tranquilidad y nos dispusimos a jugar.

**

* * *

Dos horas después

* * *

**

-que divertido-dijo Black star mientras jugaba-pero creo que ya deberíamos dejarlo.

-Lo sé pero por alguna razón no puedo parar-dije con alegría-este juego es tan adictivo.

-Soul tiene razón, no puedo despegar mis ojos de la pantalla-añadió Hero con alegría.

-Sí, no hay nada más divertido que vencer a Black star en un juego, el pobre piensa que está ganando.

-Estaba perdiendo?-pregunto Black star confundido-bueno, igual no me aburro.

Maka y las chicas entraron a la habitación para invitarnos al centro comercial.

-Vamos soul, será divertido-dijo maka con alegría

-Ocupado-respondí mientras me concentraba mas en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Están poseídos-comento patty entre risas-que juego más tonto, no hay jirafas.

-Aprendan de mi-dijo Liz con seriedad, acerco sus labios al oído de kid y le susurro algo que no llegue a escuchar pero debió ser bastante interesante porque se levanto automáticamente.

-Yo las acompañare-dijo kid con alegría.

-Impresionante-exclamo maka sorprendida-lo que le hayas dicho funciono bastante bien, me enseñas a hacerlo?

-Controlar a los hombre es algo que una chica debe aprender por sí misma-exclamo Liz con orgullo-ahora tenemos alguien que lleve las cosas.

Las chicas se retiraron acompañadas por kid, nosotros seguíamos jugando.

**Maka POV**

Llegamos al centro comercial y mientras caminábamos por las tiendas me encontré con tsubaki que estaba acompañado de la odiosa de Alice, como la odiaba pero debía guardar las apariencias.

**

* * *

Ya me complique, primero la llame Karin y después le puse Alice.**

**Bueno la dejaremos como Alice porque es un nombre más bonito, que es la vida sin lo banal =P

* * *

**

-Hola tsubaki, que raro encontrarte por acá cuando me dijiste que te quedarías en la casa-comente con falsa alegría.

_Tsubaki rio nerviosamente._

-Perdón por no avisarte pero sabía que no gustaría que saliera con Alice así que no te dije nada-exclamo tsubaki con tranquilidad

-Como crees, me alegra ver que sales con tus amigas-dije con una sonrisa que ocultaba mi enojo por la poca confianza que tsubaki me tenia.

-No creo que tenga que pedirte permiso para salir-exclamo tsubaki con tranquilidad-aparte que es el cumpleaños de Alice y ella quería que la acompañara a comprar.

_El tenia razón pero igual me ponía celosa que estuviera con Alice, porque no puede ser amigo de una chica fea y no de una que me preocupa de solo verla?_

-Tienes razón-dije resignada- y bien, que están buscando?

-Estamos buscando una ropa de baño muy sexy para que vayamos juntos a la playa-exclamo Alice con alegría mientras cogía el brazo de tsubaki.

_Tranquila maka, controla tus impulsos de querer arrancarle la cabeza._

-así que una ropa de baño muy sexy porque ya se acerca el verano-comente fastidiada mientras miraba a tsubaki y después me hizo un guiño el ojo.

**

* * *

Amo el verano,por el sol claro esta ^^

* * *

  
**

_Me está provocando a propósito!_

-Recién me entero-dijo tsubaki con nerviosismo

Tsubaki…estas tan muerto!

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos-comento Alice con una sonrisa burlona-aunque tenía la idea de modelar mi bikini nuevo a tsubaki pero lo dejaremos para otro día.

_Para otro día si claro, voy a poner un GPS en la comida de tsubaki para asegurarme que no se acerque a esta súcubo._

_Los tres fuimos a comprar y después Alice se fue a probar su ropa de baño, no sin antes insinuarle a tsubaki que podría entrar al probador si quería._

-Bueno si insistes-exclamo tsubaki con alegría y trato de seguirla

-A donde crees que vas-dije furiosa mientras lo cogía del brazo-quieres morir?

-Era un pequeña broma-dijo tsubaki con tranquilidad-no me gusta la maka seria, deberías relajarte un poco.

Tsubaki se acerco y me lamio el cuello, yo lo empuje.

-Te dije que no hicieras esas cosas en la calle-dije avergonzada-estamos en un centro comercial.

-estamos en un probador, no creo que nadie nos vea-se quejo tsubaki

-Si quieres puedes lamer mi cuello en público, no tengo problema en eso-comento Alice con alegría mientras salía del probador-y bien, que tal me veo.

El traje de Alice era demasiado...sexual, su dulce nombre no va con su personalidad en lo absoluto.

-Te vez genial-exclamo tsubaki con alegría y note que le bajaba un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

_Yo le di un golpe en las costillas al muy pervertido._

-ejem...creo que es algo revelador-dijo tsubaki con seriedad después que lo presione a cambiar su opinión.

-creo que tienes razón mi cuerpo solo puede ser admirado por ti-exclamo Alice con alegría y abrazo a tsubaki-me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

-y yo agradecería que te alejaras de mi porque empiezo a sentir una presencia asesina-dijo tsubaki con nerviosismo.

_Muy cerca...demasiada cerca!_

**Tsubaki POV**

_Maka me va a dar un sermón cuando lleguemos a casa...pero no me arrepiento de nada, un hombre nunca se arrepiente de sus decisiones y menos si tiene una chica atractiva que está presionando su cuerpo contra él._

_Maka también empezó a presionar su cuerpo contra mí, esto me hace recordar a una de esas fantasías que tuve hace unos días pero esta no creo que tenga un final feliz, debo hacer algo para evitar que ellas se saquen los sesos, pero sus cuerpos se sienten tan bien...no tsubaki concéntrate, no dejes que tu lujuria te controle._

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, a menos que quieran hacer un trió-propuse con alegría.

_Ya la fastidie_

_Maka me dio un golpe bajo, yo caí al suelo y me retorcí de dolor._

-Eso te paso por lujurioso-exclamo maka furiosa y luego me llevo arrastrando a la casa de kid.

-Eso dolió muchísimo, no podías pegarme en otro lugar que no use con frecuencia-exclame con seriedad.

-Como tu cerebro?-pregunto maka fastidiada.

-Admito que mi comentario se paso de la raya pero que podía hacer, había tanta tensión entre tú y Alice que el aire ya era difícil de respirar-comente con tranquilidad.

_Maka me soltó y entro solo a la casa de kid._

-Voy a ver como practica soul, si quieres puedes ir a casa-dijo maka con frialdad.

_Como odio cuando se pone así, debo dejar de decir lo que pienso._

_Como sea, creo que ya llego la hora que haga algo más que observar ya que soul se puso serio yo también me pondré serio._

**Soul POV**

**

* * *

Otras dos horas después

* * *

**

-Me duelen los dedos pero no me iré hasta que ustedes se rindan-dijo Black star con seriedad.

-Ni creas, yo voy ganando y no me pienso ir solo porque me empiece a dar un calambre en las manos-comento kid con tranquilidad-dios…..también me duelen los ojos

-Hacer equipo con Black star no fue una de mis mejores ideas-exclamo Hero con tristeza

_Finalmente después de 5 horas sin descanso, Black star perdió y como era tan mal perdedor, rompió la consola de videojuegos y así nos liberamos de su control mental._

-Que mal perdedor-comento kid con desgano-este es el noveno juego que rompes.

-Mis habilidades no pueden ser medidas con un simple juego-dijo Black star fastidiado.

-Creo que debimos ir con las chicas-dije con desgano-me pareció escuchar que harían un desfile de bikinis, dios me hubiera gustado ir.

-Dijeron eso?-preguntaron los tres con seriedad-debiste avisarnos!

-Como sea, es hora de practicar para el festival escolar-dije con seriedad.

_Salimos de la habitación de los videojuegos para entrar a otra que estaba repleta de todo tipo de instrumentos._

-Genial-yo quiero tocar la tuba-comento Black star con alegría

-y yo tocare el violín-exclamo kid con tranquilidad.

-Yo practicare con el triangulo-dijo Black star con alegría- ese es un instrumento muy complejo.

_El triangulo, que idiotez, que hay que practicar en un maldito triangulo que se golpea con un palito, instrumento complejo todavía le dice, porque mejor no piden tocar la pandereta, se travisten y hacen un grupo de chicas, empiezo a creer que elegí a las personas equivocadas._

_Los tres idiotas se pusieron a practicar muy seriamente, yo los mire desesperanzado._

-Que tuba, triangulo ni que violín, déjense de tonterías!-les grite furioso-vamos a tocar en un festival escolar no en una orquesta!

_Tire los instrumentos al piso y les orden que eligieran otros._

-Que falta de tacto, ese era un Stradivarius muy caro-se quejo kid-Que manía la de romper las cosas ajenas, sino puedo tocar el violín tocare la guitarra eléctrica.

_Eso está mucho mejor porque cuando kid toca el violín le pone tanto sentimiento que me dan ganas de llorar_

-yo usare el bajo, me gusta el sonido que produce-comento Hero con alegría.

-Y yo practicare con La batería-comento Black star con seriedad

_Bueno esos instrumentos si sirven de algo aunque todavía me rio por lo del triangulo._

-Black star o te dejas de bromas o me veré obligado a ponerte ese triangulo como sombrero-dije con seriedad-toca el bajo o la batería.

_Black star se puso serio y empezó a practicar con la batería, los demás también practicaban, yo me quede parado sin hacer nada y eso no les gusto mucho que digamos._

-Un momento soul, tu mucho nos mandas pero no te veo haciendo nada-dijo kid repentinamente.

-Verdad, eres un hipócrita-añadía Black star.

-jeje, verán, yo solo se tocar el piano-dije con nerviosismo.

-No fastidies-dijeron los tres fastidiados-aprende a tocar otra cosa.

-acabo de recordar que yo seré el vocalista así que no hay problema si no aprendo a tocar ningún instrumento-comente con tranquilidad.

_Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo porque todos querían ver quien cantaba mejor en el grupo._

-Esa bien-comencemos con Black star, aunque desde ahora siento que me voy a arrepentir-comento kid con seriedad.

-Yahoo…ahora van a escuchar mi hermosa voz-exclamo Black star con alegría-Cantare un fragmento de mi canción favorita que es In the end.

-como sea, que es lo peor que puede pasar -exclamamos los demás con tranquilidad

_-I tried so hard, and got so far…._

…_.._

_-Ahhh, mis pobres oídos_

_-Alguien deténgalo_

_-creo que me rompió el tímpano_

_Black star canto tan horrible que kid lo amenazo diciéndole que si volvía a cantar le rompería la garganta para que no volviera a hablar en su vida._

-mejor dejemos que soul sea el vocalista, no quiero llevarme otra desagradable sorpresa-sentencio kid con seriedad.

-Que exagerados-comento Black star con desgano-que les parece si les canto algo más?

-sobre nuestros cadáveres-dijimos todos en tono amenazador.

_Después de ese incidente volvimos a practicar durante unas horas hasta que Liz nos interrumpió._

-Llegas a tiempo Liz, necesitábamos a alguien que opine sobre nuestras habilidades musicales-exclamo kid con alegría.

-Está bien pero no crean que no seré dura porque son mis amigos-comento Liz con seriedad.

_Tocamos una canción y después kid le pregunto a Liz lo que pensaba….grave error_

-Que te pareció nuestras habilidades musicales-pregunto kid esperando que la respuesta de Liz fuera aprobatoria.

-Quieres mi sincera opinión?-pregunto Liz con desgano.

-Por supuesto que sí, confió ciegamente en tu criterio-exclame con alegría.

-Estas totalmente seguro?-pregunto Liz con desconfianza.

-Claro que si, de que sirve una opinión si no es 100% sincera-sentencio kid con alegría

-Apestan-sentencio Liz con frialdad.

_Deprimidos…._

_-en que fallamos?-pregunto kid tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, sí que es sensible _cuando lo critican de manera negativa.

-Haber….primero el ritmo de todos fue disparejo, lo segundo fue que no me quedo muy claro qué tipo de música querían interpretar, tercero….…y por ultimo eso que ustedes llamaban música más parecía a un perro persiguiendo a un gato.

-a veces puedes ser tan cruel-exclamo kid entre lagrimas mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

_Qué demonios….acaso eres una chica a la que acaban de rechazar su confesión amorosa?_

-Era por eso mismo que no quería opinar-dijo Liz con nerviosismo-será mejor que lo siga antes de que haga algo estúpido.

_Liz se fue a consolar a kid._

-Ahora que vamos a hacer para mejorar, el festival escolar esta cerca y nuestra música parece la de un gato perseguido por un perro!-dijo Hero con nerviosismo mientras trataba de pensar.

-Deberíamos rendirnos, no tiene caso seguir intentándolo cuando no tenemos talento natural-dije con tristeza

-Yo creo que solo les falta más práctica-exclamo maka con una sonrisa

-Sería muy aburrido si te rindieras-exclamo tsubaki con seriedad-no me gusta ganar fácilmente y tu sabes que no solo me refiero al festival, hay mucho mas en juego pero aun así piensas rendirte?

-Olviden mi comentario, fue un momento de idiotez-exclame con seriedad- pero me preocupa no saber cómo es una verdadera banda.

-entonces te mostrare como es una banda-dijo tsubaki con alegría-como me gusta planear las cosas con anticipación.

_Tsubaki hizo un gesto con su mano y un grupo de chicas salieron de una habitación, eran patty, Alice y para mi sorpresa Blair también formaba parte de la banda de tsubaki._

_Patty estaba en la batería, Alice en el bajo y Blair en el teclado._

-Blair!-exclame atónito-debiste decirme que sabias tocar un instrumento musical.

-lo siento soul pero tsubaki ya me pidió que esté en su banda así que no puedo ayudarte-exclamo Blair con nerviosismo.

_Me siendo traicionado, tantos años abriendo el atún para que pase esto._

-Y donde esta Liz?-pregunto tsubaki con seriedad

_Liz se apareció después de diez minutos con su guitarra eléctrica en una mano y kid en la otra._

-Onee-chan siempre llegando tarde-exclamo patty entre risas

-Lo siento, estaba consolando a kid, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo criticas-se disculpo Liz

-Ahora me siento peor al saber que ayudan al enemigo-dijo kid con desgano-armas traidoras, las eliminare de mi facebook

A eso llamo yo una amenaza moderna

-Ahora que llego la guitarrista podremos empezar, te mostrare como es una banda de verdad, espero subirte los ánimos y que no ocurra lo contrario.

_Difícilmente ocurrirá lo primero_

_Tsubaki hizo otra seña con sus manos y las chicas empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos._

_La canción que canto era Another one bites de dust, mientras el cantaba yo literalmente sentía que me estaba haciendo morder el polvo._

-Y bien, que te pareció?-exclamo tsubaki con alegría.

-Creo que lo hiciste por fastidiar- dije con desgano.

-La verdad es que si pero también te hice un favor -dijo tsubaki con alegría

_Maka le susurro algo a tsubaki y luego se fueron juntos._

-después de ver la diferencia de habilidades estoy deprimido -comento kid con desgano.

-y yo…bueno la verdad yo nunca me deprimo, Si lo hiciera entonces el sol se apagaría-exclamo Black star con alegría.

_Las tonterías de Black star siempre nos levantan el ánimo _

-Black star tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo para deprimirnos, tenemos que seguir practicando-dije con entusiasmo.

-yo pienso lo mismo-comento Hero-pero no hay nada que no se logre con esfuerzo

-Entonces practicare con la guitarra hasta que me sangren los dedos-exclamo kid con alegría-y después podemos pedir pizza para cenar!

_Me avergüenza haber pensado en rendirme pero ya no lo pensare mas, ahora no me importa el resultado, solo quiero demostrar que me esforcé al máximo.

* * *

_

**Seguro se preguntan si volveré a actualizar para el próximo año pero no, ahora estoy libre las 24 horas, bueno me paso 8 durmiendo y mis papas me fastidian cada 5 minutos pero se entiende la idea ^ ^**

**Y una vez más, disculpas por las demoras, esto para los que no entendieron lo que escribí allá arriba =P**


End file.
